


【XFF】Aerolite

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 末日設定, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 末日設定
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Aerolite

你 那一對大眼睛  
這麼多眼淚任領  
領不到我的情  
___________________________  
烏煙瘴氣的茶餐廳，與旁桌背貼背的黏附，後頭一門嗓特大的男人，聊高興了將洗碗筷剩下的茶水俐落潑向明渠，一半灑在他的皮鞋上。好友看他皺眉，向桌底瞄，看到都是眾人堆疊的褲管，故聳肩一笑作罷。  
  
方大同愛靜，蕭敬騰愛熱鬧。  
  
  
  
他總任他牽引往沸騰的人群中心，毫無怨言。  
  
雖然這裡真吵雜得要了他的命。  
  
  
  
但菜都很好吃呢，道地的香港風味，我喜歡。  
  
但這兒嘈吵得人必須挨著人才能聽到彼此，世界末日似的。  
  
喔，但我喜歡必須依靠一起的末日。  
  
  
  
「如果末日到來，你最想做的是什麼?」  
  
方大同自然的開始用茶水洗起餐具，指尖燙紅透。  
  
「回家，跟家人好好相處道別。」好友托腮，毫不思索的說。  
  
  
  
「喔。」  
  
洗完想整齊的擱好，又要維持平衡不能讓吃食的一端重跌回髒髒的桌上，有點自己為難了自己的滑稽感。  
  
方大同歛下眉目，安靜的盯住膠製菜單，沈默無話。  
  
  
  
指尖沿木紋探划，沾上小小的塵埃。  
  
「也會想與你道別啦。」好友突發奇想，把右手插入狹窄的褲袋中翻找一輪掏出黃色的車票，在他眼前晃動，晃得他不明所以。  
  
「我看古惑仔電影，他們都是如此結拜的。」

  
  
在他疑問的眼神下，好友用兩指挾起紙片，伸入搭桌人家的柴灣雞煲下的小型火水爐中，任它被紫紅的火舌沾上，在別人驚訝萬分的表情下微笑說「借個火、借火，不好意思。」  
  
方大同苦笑，發現自己對於他的偶發神經早見怪不怪。  
  
  
  
「看。」黃票在他指尖很快煙消雲散，只剩下焦黑的粉末。他把餘下的一截按入茶杯之中發出最後「噗絲」的哀鳴。  
  
「燒黃紙，斬雞頭，結拜好兄弟。說起家人少不了你一份兒。」蕭敬騰的臉彷彿閃晁發亮，不知是被火氣薰的，還是為自己的無聊把戲感興奮。  
  
  
  
「老闆!」  
  
他用力招手，想要多點一只鼓油雞，把雞頭扳下來，繼續這自創的結拜方式。  
  
因為嗓門的穿透力無人能敵的關係，老闆很快順利被招過來了。  
  
  
  
「我們想要....」  
  
  
  
「剛才點的腐乳炒通菜我們不要了。」  
  
方大同接話。  
  
好友疑惑的轉頭望他。  
  
  
  
「我吃不下。」  
  
* * *  
  
難道你 愛得夠固執所以便  
哭得破他那萬里長城  
  
________________________  
  
十二年後末日便真的來到了。  
  
  
  
正確的說，是科學家總算稍微洞悉天機，離末日正式光臨早半年預算出來了。  
也有說法是，神秒莫測的天故意讓人類得悉，不然聰明如愛迪生也別妄想能早知天命。  
  
各國總統聯署宣布惡耗的那天，全世界陷入瘋狂混亂，傳訊網絡徹底癱瘓，民眾惶恐的湧上街頭。經過武力強行鎮壓後，某些國家決定全面開放邊界免簽證，令地球真正成為地球村。  
  
某些國家訂立全國人民必須如往常工作三個月不然得強制監禁的政策，後三個月則可以任由市民決定是否上班，而政府會將全部儲備均分給國民。  
  
此後，人們以各自的方式迎接末最後的時光，而這片宇宙中的凈土亦紛紛擾擾，開始向毀滅緩緩轉動。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰決定，用最短時間準備機票及練習，再帶著他的樂隊環游世界各地的街頭表演，再花最後一個月時光陪伴家人。  
  
聽說大同應邀參加香港紅館的末日大音樂會。那是個接龍式的演唱會，半年間任由各地的歌手於紅館獻唱，觀眾全免費進場。好像已有幾個歌手宣布會於場館內迎接末日，唱到死，太酷了。  
  
  
  
他已有兩年沒跟大同相見了呢，彼此都太忙了。  
  
記得他們年少時有討論過未日的話題。可是實際說了什麼也忘了。  
  
他衷心希望那次談論的結果有達到彼此都滿意、舒懷的地步。  
  
  
  
待會撥個電話給大同吧。  
  
可是今早政府宣布手機網路又癱瘓了，他得找其他方法才行。  
  
在他看著樂譜魂游太虛時，手邊的電話卻響起了。  
他瞄一眼，恰是自己正在掛念的人，忙不迭接起。  
  
  
「找敬騰，謝謝。」聽到大同溫柔的嗓音，蕭敬騰勾起笑。  
  
「哈囉，竟然接到你的電話，香港沒斷訊吧?」  
  
團友紛紛表示電話沒訊號，而自己竟然接到，太幸運了。  
  
  
  
「敬騰，你有聽說過天涯海角的懸崖注冊嗎?」  
  
還沒熱烈寒暄完畢，方大同就問了這個古怪問題。  
  
「嗯、有啊，怎麼，你要去結婚了?」  
  
  
那邊沈默了好一輪，再慢慢的說  
「是啊。」  
  
  
  
他竟然忙得連大同有了談及婚嫁的女朋友也不知道，真是太尷尬了。  
「咦...是跟誰啊?我看看能不能來觀禮。」  
雖然聽說每一對的婚禮也只能分配到三四分鐘的時間閃速成婚。  
  
  
「跟你。」  
  
「呃......對不起我接收不好，她叫珍妮嗎?再說多次....?」  
  
  
  
「跟你，蕭敬騰。」  
  
蕭敬騰瞬間嗑到了自己的舌尖，痛得眼泛淚花，渾身都痛。  
  
  
  
他還沒從凝固的腦筋中抽扯出一句敷衍話或幽默的玩笑來回應  
  
電話便發出刺耳的沙沙聲響，斷開了連接。  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
一個無聊的末日玩笑，如此而已。  
  
現在有很多不務正業的人們亂撥電話說些裝神弄鬼的東西，以求達到恐慌的效果，又或者說些美好得連自己也不敢相信的話，以哄騙一個同樣寂寞的人渡過短暫的餘生。雖然他記得大同從不驚慌失措也不弄虛作假。  
  
而且，他也不說謊。偶爾想深一層就覺得他把相識多年的男人胡亂撥歸於那類籠統的族群有點敷衍的況味，但他畢竟不想深究那難解的句子。  
  
所以，暫且當是失常吧。  
  
反正末日了誰都會逐漸脫離原來軌道。  
  
  
  
五日沒有接到大同的電話，他也為樂團巡遊的事奔波勞累，沒多加理會。  
  
慢條斯理的脫好衣服，把身體沈浸在一池暖水中，他舒適的呼口氣。  
  
頭枕在浴缸邊的毛巾上，偷得浮生半日閒。手機放著歌，聽著便昏昏欲睡。  
  
  
  
忽爾電話鈴聲響起，接聽，那邊一陣干擾音。  
  
他閉眼靜心等了會，意識已不太清明，眼皮鉛重。  
  
  
  
「敬騰?」  
  
略帶遲疑的軟音，是他沒錯。  
  
「嗯。」霧氣弄得他喉嚨癢癢的。  
  
  
  
「我想問你…上次說的事你有考慮嗎?」  
  
「……什麼事…喔」  
  
蕭敬騰掬起一手暖水往臉上輕拂去，霧裡雲間的答。  
  
「哦，你的婚禮呀…訂在何時吶…」  
  
  
  
「看你方便呢。」  
  
那邊的聲音終於聽出了些許雀躍，聲調不覺偏高了點。  
  
  
  
「就、看你跟你老婆呀…」  
  
蕭敬騰頭歪向一邊，已不太知道自己說了什麼，只覺得好睏，連說話都費力。  
  
電話那頭沒了聲音，他沒了必須回話的責任困擾、更快跌入夢鄉。  
  
就在思緒完全被甜美的黑暗吞噬之前，大同又竭而不捨的把他拉回現實中。  
  
  
  
「我沒有老婆也沒有女朋友。」  
  
大同平靜的聲音好平板，一點起伏也沒有。  
  
就像小學生答老師問題時的小心嚴謹，真滑稽。  
  
  
  
可是我、我要回什麼吶。  
  
噢好想睡，嗯…我記起來了….  
  
「可是我有老婆呀…」  
  
大同你忘了麼?  
  
  
  
大同深吸口氣，再輕吁出來，開始苦口婆心的開說  
  
「敬騰，她並不是…」  
  
  
  
「噓，  
我要睡囉。」  
  
蕭敬騰溫柔的輕說。  
  
然後緊閉雙眼，掛斷電話，把頭顱沈沒於佈滿泡泡的池水中。  
* * *

蕭敬騰略過沙發，衝向偌大的隔音練團室，途中差些被一雙擱在地毯上的長腿絆倒。  
  
他沒多加理會，盡量壓抑一下過急的呼吸，打開門迎向緊張等待的團友們。  
  
  
  
「………」  
  
風風火火的奔走到目的地，心頭煩擾，一時竟吐不出個開場白來。啞口無言站在門邊，迎向團友們從緊張、期待，疑惑到恍然大悟繼而失望的眼神變化，他發現自己似乎已不需贅言。  
  
當然，如果是好消息的話，早從走廊開始就咆哮了，哪等得閉門細說。  
  
  
蕭敬騰耙一下略長的髮，頹然的坐在皮椅上，像是被針札過的氣球一樣。  
  
同伴自然的圍過來，抽起無所謂的擱在桌面上的文件，看著名單中的地名又被刪除了好幾個，都不由得怨聲載道，  
  
「我靠!表面都說是地球村，暗地裡申請手續那麼繁複，搞到最後其實就是不想外地人入境，假仁假義!」  
  
「就為些無聊的政治理由，不讓樂手表演，把音樂也搞進混水中算什麼啊!」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰嘆氣，搖搖頭，「算了。」  
  
「只要能夠去的地方我們都去，就行了。」  
  
「先去通知宣傳部把地名刪走吧。」  
  
早知道巡遊世界根本不夠時間，他們已經提前商討了無數次，並捨棄了很多入境手續煩瑣的地方了，結果真正開始以藝術表演者的身份申請過關時還是阻礙重重、荊棘滿途。看來那些審批員真沒有意識到，可能他們手下一個紅X，就是劃走了一個孕育良久的夢想。  
  
  
  
但是，還好。  
  
蕭敬騰輕掀開巡遊名單的第二頁。  
  
目光在停駐於「瑞典Stockholm」的一欄時變得溫暖。  
  
這兒才是他心靈最嚮往的歸處。  
  
  
  
思緒正飄渺的向著遙遠處追憶，小腿骨忽然一痛令他激靈清明過來，團友用下巴蹶向門口旁的大塊落地玻璃，「有人等你很久了。」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰揉揉泛痛的腿骨，心想這堆人真的愈來愈沒大沒小了。  
  
哼嘖，他轉頭看向玻璃，果見一個柔軟的微曲髮頭顱挨在窗上微斜。  
  
難道又是遠道而來找他合照簽名的歌迷嗎?  
  
他在追夢的同時，也負責為很多人圓夢。而他永遠願意付出僅有的時光，去完成別人殷切的小願望。  
  
  
  
他整理一下衣服，推開門去。  
  
勾起的微笑在看到來人後，變成了微抿的角度。  
  
  
  
沙發上的男人可能是等得太久，睏倦的抱著手臂沈沈睡去了。  
  
光看便很溫暖的藍呢針織外套鬆軟的散在沙發布面上。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰輕輕俯身，拂去他搔動鼻尖的髮絲。  
  
怎麼還是來了呢。唉。  
  
  
  
大同，就是剛才幾乎絆倒他的長腿主人。  
  
果然，他永遠都會如此有意無意、輕巧的絆住他橫衝直撞腳步。  
  
  
  
多年如是，  
  
一個始料未及的踉蹌。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
沒錯 吻可以融化冰  
他偏偏拒絕被吻 怕比你更堅定  
  
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿  
  
  
把幾乎要攤軟在沙發上睡得天昏地暗的男人拍醒後，他眼晴半閉不睜的，看上去是沒清醒透，蕭敬騰凝視他困倦的臉半晌，說我買杯咖啡給你吧。  
  
  
  
但好友揉一下臉龐，伸手抓著他的衣袖說「一起去吧」便打個呵欠，拖拖拉拉的站起來，有點像不想離開母親的孩子。  
  
  
  
走入公司餐廳，空無一人。  
  
類似廚師侍應服務生等服務型的工作是最沒有歸屬感的，當知道末日快要到來的那天，員工都幾乎丟下制服走光了，於是華納公司剩下的人幾乎都學了門好手藝，能夠自己到廚房利用餘下物資煮些簡單的菜式。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰沖泡了兩杯香濃的咖啡。  
  
方大同輕聲說謝謝，想伸手接，又發現袖子過長包住了手掌根本抓不牢杯子，於是慢吞吞的把冷織的袖口捲好，再用冰涼的手掌接過苦甜的飲料。  
  
  
  
怎麼會累成這個樣子的。  
  
蕭敬騰不著痕跡的皺起眉頭，坐下，呷一口咖啡。  
  
  
  
「你的樣子不太好?」  
  
方大同淺淺的啜飲「之前幾乎沒睡，寫曲，準備紅館演唱。」  
  
他想在有限的時間內把腦中的旋律都轉化成曲譜，然後分享給會喜歡聽的人。  
  
好友搖頭「不要太拼，過勞死多不值。」  
  
  
  
「嗯。」  
  
兩人度過了絕對安靜的一陣子。  
  
以往的情誼好似不小心被丟入樹林中的石頭，要追溯原路，細意撥土尋找才可能撿獲那劃滿花紋的迷路東西。  
  
蕭敬騰下意識按住叉泛痛的額角，決定先打開岔子。  
  
「怎麼來了?」  
  
  
  
方大同幾乎要把臉埋在杯中，有半晌好像快要睡下時，才清清淡淡的說  
  
「找你結婚的。」  
  
  
  
「別開玩笑了。」  
  
蕭敬騰揮揮手，扯不出個完整的弧度，他想把話題撥亂歸正往良輩之間麻吉開小玩笑的氛圍，卻像拉牛上樹般僵硬。因為對座的人一點想笑的意思都沒有。  
  
「真的。」他認真的說。  
  
  
  
「為什麼。」  
  
  
  
「我喜歡你。」  
  
對座的男人的指尖沿著杯緣在探戈，說出來的聲量可能與原來想像的有落差而變得很彆扭，他始終沒法那麼理直氣壯的表白。  
  
「哦?」蕭敬騰過於平板的語氣和歪斜的嘴角告訴他，他要生氣了。  
  
  
  
「...差不多十二年。」方大同也從沒想過，他蘊釀了十二年的情意竟然是在一家猶如空城般頹然的餐廳握著泛白的桌角如此像聊天氣般說出來的。  
  
當然，他以前也從沒想過表白。  
  
「哈，你現在才說。」  
  
蕭敬騰的手向後捏動麻酸的肩膀，手勁卻不小心用力得捏痛了自己。  
  
  
  
「不要把我當作末日的伴，你還有時間找別人的。」  
  
雖然整天困在錄音室中，但是民間自組的新聞電視台他也沒少看，說的都是末日風氣，所有人都急於找個伴迎接最後日子。可能因為人都是群居動物，都怕寂寞吧。如果孤單的被毀滅，沒有最後相視一笑雲淡風輕的愛人，就覺得是無限悲哀寂寞的事。  
  
但大同若找上他，那無寧是搬石砸腳。  
  
  
  
「我不想找別人。」  
  
他輕聲但堅定的說，下巴剛毅的線條繃得好緊。  
  
  
  
此時，蕭敬騰的團友熱鬧的聯群結隊下來餐廳覓食，看到角落裡氣氛詭異的兩人，都噤了聲，坐在離他們最遠的圓桌，開始張羅食物。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰向他們打個招呼，示意很快會加入他們。  
  
他只想盡快解決這件無稽的事。  
  
他溫和的把聲音壓低，苦口婆心的說  
  
「大同，我是有老婆的人，抱歉我真幫不了你。」  
  
  
  
大同這才抬起頭，毅然的凝視他說。  
  
「不，她只是你的未婚妻，而且她......」  
  
受不了你明星那虛華的大光圈，早已跟隨別的男人遠去了。  
  
他還記得五年前，他是如何陪著萬念俱灰的敬騰前往西雅圖去懇求他未婚妻回心轉意的，記得這脆弱的男人河邊的怒吼流淚，記得自己因為他的心碎而自己也心碎了。  
  
  
  
「事到如今，我們還要繼續討論這件事嗎。」  
  
蕭敬騰目光一凜，慍怒已溢於言表。  
  
  
  
只要一談及這件事，他們的分歧就會冒出水面亮晃晃的刺痛他的眼。  
  
他曾把大同當成最知心的好兄弟。  
  
  
  
雖然大同當年看不過眼他的痴情，總是勸喻他放棄，但仍是會義無反顧的陪著他東奔西跑去找他那臨近結婚前才反悔、當旅遊記者的未婚妻。五年前，他有了未婚妻的消息，想追到西雅圖，大同亦怕他人生路不熟又不諳英語而陪他去。  
  
在西雅圖千辛萬苦的找到她，在發現她已與別的男人同居後，他被打撃的一蹶不振，每天登門造訪想挽回未婚妻，不然就是神遊太虛，借住在旅館不願意回台灣。  
  
他想，如果女孩不喜歡他唱歌當歌手，他不唱就是了。  
  
  
  
直到某天，在他想再次找她時，竟發現已人去樓空了。  
  
原來大同趁他病倒之際，竟然拿著禮物和短程機票造訪女孩的家。  
  
他知道後快要氣瘋了，他沒有打算放棄，他還那麼那麼愛她。  
  
他確信自己比那潦倒的攝影師好太多，只要堅持下去總會令女孩明白他的愛。  
  
大同怎能擅自替他決定放棄戀情的方式和時機。  
  
  
  
自那時開始，  
  
他們的聯絡便驟減了。  
  
而兩年前更是斷了聯繫。   
  
  
  
他不能說大同完全錯了，起碼他挽救了自己的事業和尊嚴。  
  
但是，他們的感情確實，再沒法回到從前。  
  
  
  
「我們別吵了。我知道她在瑞典，她始終是我的老婆，我會找她回來的。」  
  
蕭敬騰喝下最後一滴冷掉的咖啡，推門座椅，示意對話告一段落。  
  
  
  
他想要張羅送大同回香港的事，畢竟好友千辛萬苦過來找自己，必須保證他安全回家。「對了，你來台灣的機票很貴吧。」  
  
現在通漲極其誇張，機票好比黃金，即使有錢也未必能買到。  
  
離鄉別井的人都搶著機位想要回到故里，航空公司應接不瑕。  
  
「現在要十多萬了吧...」  
  
  
  
「敬騰，你別痴心妄想她會回來。」  
  
方大同也隨之站起來，冷靜的說。  
  
  
  
在蕭敬騰以為他又要千遍一律的說大道理時，他卻扔下一顆炸彈。  
  
  
  
「她已經有老公小孩了。」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰驚愕不已「什...!?」  
  
隨即怒目眥裂的閃電出手揪高他的衣領，「方大同，你有她消息卻不跟我說！」  
  
「快給我地址!!!」  
  
大同一向都知道他心中忘不了未婚妻，竟然一直隱瞞他。  
  
最過份的是，他不知他隱瞞了多久。  
  
  
  
方大同難受的輕皺眉，  
  
敬騰沒有控制的手勁，快要把他的頸脖勒出紅痕來。  
  
「我不能給你。」  
  
  
  
男人憤怒的目光與他深海般波瀾不起的瞳孔較勁半晌。  
  
終於不甘的放開手，把他狠狠摔回座椅上。  
  
因為他知道，大同倔強起來，比他更甚。  
  
誰也冶不了他。  
  
  
  
「阿火，替我拿三十萬過來，送這個人去機場。」  
  
蕭敬騰呼口氣，緊握拳頭平靜自己波濤洶湧的情緒。  
  
這麼多年來，也只有這個男人會令自己如此生氣。  
  
從零直飆到一百，瞬間到達臨界點。  
  
  
  
「三個月內來回香港的機票都沒了。」  
  
方大同捲在座椅上，手擱在膝蓋輕說。  
  
他根本不用天真的指望在這時候還臨時買到機票。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰煩躁的撥散髮線，  
  
「那你去酒店住滿三個月再走吧。」  
  
說完就想離開。  
  
  
  
  
  
「敬騰，跟我在一起吧。」  
  
他盯住牛仔褲上的破洞，壓抑著聲音沙啞的陳述。  
  
「這是你欠我的呀。」  
  
  
  
這幾年來，  
  
他們的情誼像深埋在森林泥土中的小石子。  
  
蕭敬騰看到的是上面深刻而疼痛的花痕。  
  
而方大同看到的卻是它的堅硬和，堅定不移。

* *

把這個「欠」字說出來的時候，方大同是有點底氣不足的，所以他緊盯著破洞的破線口，用指尖拉扯那些絲絡，形同虛弱無力的頂證了一句「莫須有」。  
  
他就知道敬騰對這種小事毫無印象。只有自己事隔多年仍緊摟著像獲得了什麼珍貴承諾似的嘴臉，最白痴犯傻了。他明暸，這只是個即使緊捏到手心泛痛，忍到最後一刻才像籌碼般扔出來仍是擲地無聲的微小承諾。但是，他已無計可施了。  
  
  
  
在中環都爹利街的他們，像一幀陳舊的黑白照片，每逢想起，那邊角仍是鋒利得會梗痛他。  
  
**十三年前**  
  
都爹利街聲名大噪的樓梯兩旁的四盞煤氣燈，是全香港碩果僅存的煤氣燈，被列入為法定古蹟。敬騰囉唆了好久要去拍照留念，也要像電視劇的主角般帥氣的坐在梯邊拍些復古照趕上潮流。  
  
  
  
方大同首當其衝被拉去當陪客，而對於這件事，二人真是順理成章一點也不稀奇。方大同夠了解他那表面溫和實際霸道的個性，如果這次不答允，他還是會立即拿出行程表要他交代出一個可以成行的日子的，還不乾脆就範的好。  
  
那時候，他黏他就像是唯一的嚮導似的。  
  
明明還有整家公司的工作人員樂意作陪。  
  
  
  
吃畢了茶餐廳，他們辛苦的爬上那陡斜的樓梯。  
  
一人拿著一杯星巴克冰室的咖啡，寫意的邊啜飲著邊散步。也忘了談過什麼無聊的話題了，蕭敬騰瘋狂拍照一輪，終於心滿意足的跑過來說，收獲好豐盛。  
  
因利成便的低頭要啜飲他手中那杯半融的星冰樂。  
  
  
  
在嘴唇快要含上飲管那瞬，  
  
「這是我的…」  
  
方大同一驚，向後微縮，左腳撐地時踩空了滑下一級，  
  
就這樣簡單自然的，扭到了。  
  
  
  
「我扭到了。」  
  
「不信。」  
  
  
  
「………真的。」  
  
方大同微笑著抹走額角的薄汗，說扭傷左踝說得像請你吃鬆餅一樣悠閒，好像沒察覺他們離地面還有百多階級。  
  
蕭敬騰呆怔了幾秒，終於輕聲蹦出一個字，表達了內心的驚訝之情。  
  
方大同猜想那是句髒話。  
  
  
  
「怎麼辦，要不我踹你一腳，你直接滾下去吧。」  
  
蕭敬騰單手叉腰，表情痞極，好像真有這個打算。  
  
「嗯，我要蹲下嗎，那個角度你比較方便使力的。」  
  
方大同笑著應話，撫著額頭悄然試了一下行走，但左腳稍動便傳來麻痺酸痛感。  
  
依這半瘸的狀況確實沒可能完成這艱辛的天梯。  
  
  
  
在長長樓梯最頂層扭到了。  
  
真是夠他倆回味一輩子的糗事。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰嘆口氣、呼嚕呼嚕吸光了自己的冰焦糖咖啡，扔走空杯，瀟灑的甩上相機袋，蹲在方大同面前，「快。」  
  
  
  
煤氣燈的曖昧燈光暗暗灑。  
  
灑在他的楬色的髮梢及黑皮革大褸上，散成了很溫潤的光芒。  
  
方大同下意識的害怕這種美好，不經意向後一挨又被腳踝刺痛得皺眉，身體在提醒他，他別無選擇的需要種溫柔。  
  
  
  
他陌生尷尬的貼上去，還沒扶牢，蕭敬騰便急躁的要站起。  
  
如此這般幾次，竟找不到契合的時機跟力度。  
  
方大同已痛得臉色微白了。  
  
  
  
「嘖嘖，這就是你小器，不讓我試你的咖啡的懲罰。」  
  
蕭敬騰搖搖頭，帶點幸災樂禍的說。  
  
「這次再不行，我們就叫救護車。」  
  
  
  
方大同木然的想，如果真撥電話叫救護車他這輩子的面子裡子都一併丟光算了，寧願直接躺平滾下去比較光彩。  
  
就這樣憋著一口氣，終於還是攀上去了。  
  
  
  
對於為什麼下意識就躲開，不讓敬騰偷喝咖啡這件事。  
  
他也由衷覺得古怪呀。  
  
只是對於那雙嘴唇貼近自己的飲管這畫面莫名惶恐，如此而已。  
  
真要說有什麼理由，他也說不出來。  
  
  
  
二人都沒有說話的癲岥了一小段。  
  
蕭敬騰開始因為負荷不了沈重的負擔而大口喘氣。  
  
要承擔一個成年男人的重量下樓梯，如何想都很吃力。  
  
  
  
「還是讓我自己扶欄杆走下去吧。」  
  
「現在不痛了哦?」  
  
「…有些，不、其實輕力點就不痛了…真的」  
  
  
  
「閉嘴。」  
  
  
  
方大同悻悻然噤了聲。  
  
被揹著晃來晃去、歪七扭八的終於還是完成了一半旅程。  
  
敬騰說真要爆肺了讓他先坐在梯級上休息幾分鐘再奮鬥。  
  
  
  
方大同哦一聲磨磨蹭蹭的從被烘暖了的背部滑下來之際，  
  
悲劇發生了。  
  
方大同的長腿以很彆扭、很不方便的姿勢從敬騰的腰側擱下來，恰巧絆到了身前人想移開的右腿!  
  
「咦!!!!?」瞬間、二人一起失平衡，在極其狹窄的階級上找不到著力點。  
  
連驚叫掙扎、互相扶持的時間都沒有，他們便揮動著手腳、面容扭曲的雙雙滾下去了！  
  
  
  
轟轟烈烈的、砸巴著不平整的石造老階級滾啊滾啊滾…  
  
再滾啊滾啊滾…  
  
沿途什麼都沒法扶住來阻止跌勢。  
  
  
  
不夠十秒，二人終於呈大字形砰磅一聲摔倒在地面上，已經錯過了驚慌大叫的最佳時機了。  
  
方大同莫名覺得好笑，蕭敬騰就已經笑了出來。  
  
還是那種朗聲大笑。  
  
  
  
「我靠。」  
  
笑完還說，我腳骨好像折了。  
  
早知道我們就數一、二、三一起滾下來省事，連揹你下來的體力都省了。  
  
  
  
方大同的整體感覺還好，應該沒有哪處跌得支零破碎。  
  
就是下巴涼涼的泛著刺痛，他伸手一碰，又濕又黏的觸感便附上指尖。  
  
「誒….」他自己看不到傷勢如何，拍拍身旁的男人。  
  
好友凝神一看，急躁的撲跪過來，雙手捧起他的臉兩側往上提，幾乎把他的下巴推到甩臼「糟…」  
  
  
  
下巴內側陰森森的痛，一陣一陣。  
  
「這裡破一口子了。」  
  
橫向的一道傷口黏著些灰塵，紅得鮮艷泛鐵腥氣。  
  
  
  
「糟了，大同，你不會毀容吧…」  
  
「…都怪我帶你爬什麼鬼樓梯!真毀容就慘了!」  
  
  
  
「不會啦。」  
  
方大同想伸手碰一下證實傷口嚴重程度，但手一伸起來就被好友打掉了。  
  
只見他瞪視那道血痕盯得像仇人，然後雙手合十緊皺著眉頭喃喃念著「滿天神佛，我什麼都答應，你千萬不要讓方大同毀容了，他原來已經不帥了，再醜下去可怎麼辦。」  
  
「……………………..」  
  
  
  
後來，他的下巴內側縫了九針。  
  
方大同被蕭敬騰從醫院扶著走到計程車站，他又痛又累又睏整個人極不在狀態，害得蕭敬騰好想用手把他蒼白的臉色揉啊揉、揉到泛出紅潤的血色為止。  
  
  
  
方大同想到了問好友  
  
「我沒毀容是嗎。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
  
  
「那你剛才給老天爺的「什麼都答應」轉移給我了吧。」  
  
「什麼?」  
  
「就把你那個願望，送給我吧。」  
  
「為什麼…」  
  
  
  
方大同垂下臉，輕說「下巴好痛。」  
  
「嘖嘖、好吧。」  
  
l * *  
每逢用指尖輕撫下巴微隆的小肉芽，總會奇異的癢癢的感覺。  
  
就像那塊血肉並非自己的，而是別人種上去的一樣。  
  
他想，那晚，他是摔壞腦袋了不自知。  
  
  
  
涼風颯颯。  
  
他倚坐在蕭家門板旁的牆壁前，抱著半邊膝蓋。  
  
想了很多往事，像翻著泛黃的書頁般細細品味了一輪，想到很多情節都不禁勾起嘴角，雖然那扯起的弧度因為寒氣刺骨而抖散得不完整。  
  
  
  
敬騰生氣起來毫不含糊。  
  
雖然他們並沒有真正的吵起來。  
  
  
  
但是方大同明白，只要有任何事觸及到他「老婆」，就像踩中了地雷，隨時死無葬身之地。敬騰對那個女孩的執著，已經歷過愛戀糾纏仇恨，扭曲到成為心魔的地步，只要稍動楔釘便會兇猛的反噬。  
  
但是，不只是敬騰擁有在死之前追逐身邊人的權利，自己也有。  
  
這就是他最單純的想法。  
  
  
  
這也是為什麼他在十度以下的秋冬中，坐在蕭家門口的原因。  
  
他不想離開，敬騰不讓他進去。  
  
想想，他們如此這般很多年了。  
  
  
  
冷呢，他抱著軟綿綿的外套抖顫。  
  
  
  
「咯、咯、咯…」  
  
樓梯間傳來沈重的腳步聲，原來被冷得有點想睡的方大同驚醒，眼睛睜開一半。  
  
黑暗中只見來人穿著黑皮外套，上面佈滿閃閃發亮的窩釘，走路搖搖晃晃，光看就知道不太對勁，可能是嗑了幾種迷幻藥再酗酒的結果。  
  
危險意識慢慢從身體芯處甦醒，方大同感到有點燥熱，吞嚥一下乾澀的喉頭。  
  
  
  
他想起在機場休息室中看到的新聞。  
  
失去理性的暴民把人性醜惡的一面無限放大，打家掠舍什麼罪行都犯全了，說是脫去文明的表皮化成野獸也不誇張。  
  
這幫人的勢力大得甚至搞到槍枝，標榜著橫豎快要死了，法律何用的口號。  
  
  
  
屋外是很不安全的啊，爸。  
  
乖女曾如此跟自己叨唸。  
  
  
  
方大同抓緊外套，務求把自己縮成一團，如星塵一般微小。  
  
可是這樣一個體積的男人堵在路上，是無論如何單薄也不會被忽略的。  
  
  
  
渾身酒氣的男人走來，站在他身前，摭去了大部份光線。  
  
方大同發現自己的身體在震。  
  
  
  
「你…」  
  
男人搖擺不定的有好幾次好像要直接挨到他身上去。  
  
氣喘噓噓，瞳孔射出來的紅色光芒極其詭異。  
  
他是人還是狼，皮毛是轉化生成的還是毛衣…  
  
方大同迷茫中想到這無稽的問題。  
  
  
  
男人從袋間抽出小刀，兇悍的說「錢!!!」  
  
方大同倒抽口氣，抿起嘴唇，僵如石像一動不動。  
  
  
  
他的錢，  
  
是用來買機票跟蕭敬騰去巡遊的。  
  
這些攢下來的錢能夠去多少個國家還不知道。  
  
他必須好好保住，不能有任何閃失。  
  
  
  
「快、錢包!!」  
  
男人的耐性在幾秒間燃燒怠盡。  
  
他不能容忍這手無縛雞之力的人忤逆自己。  
  
反正最後也是要乖乖奉上的，不如手腳快點。  
  
現在全世界最缺乏的就是時間啊!時間比黃金還要寶貴。  
  
  
  
「快點!」  
  
一揮刀，手臂出現一道血痕。  
  
方大同吃痛的縮起手臂，冷汗佈滿額間。  
  
  
  
男人的手一抓把蹲在地上的方大同抽高，另手在他瘦薄的身上胡亂粗魯的翻找，直接從這窮鬼的衣服中搜索還比較快。  
  
「啊!」方大同瘋狂掙扎，那把小刀毫無猶豫的劃過他的腰側。  
  
  
  
「嗯嗚….咳…」  
  
血似小河漸漸濡染衣衫，滴答跌在地上泛成了小圓圈。  
  
隨身的行李就這麼多，錢包幾秒間輕而易舉的被翻找了出來。  
  
  
  
方大同絕望的眼睜睜看著自己的鈔票被抄走。  
  
錢包軟軟的扔在地上。  
  
  
  
「啪躂!」身後的門被打開了。  
  
光線爭先恐後的湧出來。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰瞄向跌在地上的他一眼，唾一聲，臉容陰森得可佈。  
  
「媽的。」  
  
  
  
走前幾步抄起粗獷鐵棍迎頭向那男人痛撃，再拐手襲向他的肩膀，不要命的用力狂毆!!那種兇狠勁像是不怕這野獸會反襲然後把他倆雙雙殺死似的。  
  
男人吃痛，怒瞪他一眼，看這小子毫不退縮、眶光森冷。  
  
覺得反正達到目的無謂糾纏，便緊捏著手中的錢竄走了。  
  
  
  
敬騰定神一會，轉身把他扶起來，移師屋內。  
  
嘆口氣，「還沒有死，你別哭喪著臉。」  
  
  
  
這句算不算安慰。  
  
方大同分不出來，只覺得攀著他的手臀，  
  
比剛才暖和了很多、很多。

* * *

多年沒有進入蕭家，那擺設變化大得他幾乎認不出來，  
  
客廳已經關了燈，只有一根裝飾得像古老街燈的企燈在角落灑出輕柔的光，在原木紅棕色地板上打成光圈。  
  
就連桌椅也是裸色的木製品，桌心放上金屬流線設計的水壺和同系列杯子，整體設計簡約又溫馨。他記得，以前敬騰最喜歡的是時尚俐落的裝潢了，何時品味竟變得Vintage那麼多。  
  
  
  
手臂跟腰腹傳來撕裂的痛感，像有動物正用利爪強硬把肌膚扒開似的。  
  
但是，他竟然還有心思去窺看家居擺設。  
  
情緒實在是太緊繃了、就像一扯就會噗絲斷開的弦，必須找些什麼來分散注意。  
  
  
  
被扶到木椅上坐好，敬騰二話不說，轉身拿來消毒藥水，用綿球替他抹拭血跡跟傷口，力度恰到好處。  
  
他實在不想看望破爛的傷口，轉而緊盯住玄關一雙毛茸茸的居家拖鞋，看來很暖腳舒適的樣子，真想穿穿看。敬騰發現了他的漫不經心，瞄向他盯視的方向，又轉回來，繼續打理傷患。  
  
「掀起衣服。」  
  
手臂的繃帶扎好了傳來淡香的藥膏味兒，方大同慢悠悠的拉高毛衣，露出冷得起了雞皮疙瘩的肌膚。  
  
敬騰用紅色藥水浸濕了幾個棉球在眼前蹲下來，臉龐湊近腰側，專心致志的輕抹。  
  
  
  
他瞬間屏住呼吸，平坦的腹部收縮到極限，幾乎要陷下去，就連氣息也是抖的。敬騰近距離噴灑的鼻息在寒冬中變得灼人，似注射了一管火焰，只要拂過自己的肌膚就連毛孔也會擴張，又暖又癢。  
  
而濕冷的綿球則給予他截然不同的滋味，涼涼的擦在熾熱肌膚上甚至帶起刺痛。  
  
  
  
似有若無的接觸卻有種甜膩的氛圍，敬騰的臉隔幾毫米倚在自己的腰側，不知有沒有看到我的抖顫呢。好像連骨頭都開始痛了。  
  
  
  
似是把方大同逐漸變急的呼吸聲和顫慄，撥歸成了痛楚副作用的範圍。  
  
在酒精的味兒揮發得差不多時，蕭敬騰就直起身子淡淡說「這區的醫院都癱瘓了，如果你感覺很不妥，我載你去中區看醫生。」  
  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
  
  
  
敬騰把工具收拾妥當，也沒有要驅趕他的意思，就安靜的走到沙發坐下，捲起雙腿，看著調較了靜音的電視機。  
  
電視彩色的光映在他臉上，彷彿在白淨的畫布上跳舞一樣。  
  
  
  
靜默無言地任時光溜走。  
  
方大同用指尖婆紗著繃帶的扣針，忽然覺得，如果是這是臨死之前最後畫面，也不錯。  
  
  
  
敬騰有時會閉上眼睛休息，在以為他要睡下之際卻又會輕微睜開，繼續看黑盒子。大概也是捨不得把時光浪費在睡眠上吧，世人皆如此。  
  
處於半夢半醒的狀態。  
  
  
  
分秒消逝，遠方天空泛出微灰的光。  
  
蕭敬騰的頭微歪在沙發扶手上，長髮摭住的半邊臉，神情很和熙彷似真的睡下了般。方大同避免磨擦出任何聲響的站起來，艱辛的邁向廚房想要倒杯水。  
  
  
  
沙啞困倦的聲音在身後響起。  
  
他說「你女兒沒有阻止你麼。」  
  
  
  
大同的「女兒」是從孤兒院領養的孤女，領回家時已六歲了，怕生也不喜接觸人，從小就只黏大同。他見過幾次，記得她是個圓臉成熟的女孩，但二人都寡言，沒能聊到什麼，也算不上熟諳。  
  
  
  
方大同靜了好半晌。  
  
直到蕭敬騰以為他不會回答自己，復又把臉埋在臂彎中的時候，那被疼痛折騰得很虛弱、似乎是直不起腰的好友卻說  
  
「她的末日心願是想我不寂寞，沒有其他了。」  
  
  
  
「哦。」  
  
敬騰應答得毫無感情色彩，就像早已料到一樣。  
  
然後他站起來伸個懶腰，踢著拖鞋啪躂啪躂往房間內走。  
  
在眾人都想要趁晨光豐盛再去多看一眼這世界時，他卻要去補眠了。  
  
  
  
「不要用我來成全小孩的願望呀。」  
  
「這樣我會很困擾的。」  
  
  
  
他很早就反對大同領養孤兒這件事，  
  
說帶著個小孩就很難找到女人願意死心塌地跟你了。  
  
無奈大同也是個死心眼，從不聽勸。  
  
看吧，終於搞得末日了也沒個伴。  
  
  
  
方大同沒有說話。  
  
  
  
「桌上的信封是給你的，那對拖鞋你可以穿。」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰說完就關上了房門。  
  
  
  
方大同茫然的看向桌面，他一直沒留意到有個不起眼的白信封被水壺壓著。  
  
撕開封口，跌出直飛香港的專機機票。  
  
  
  
他不知道敬騰是如何神通廣大得能夠在這樣短暫的時間買到機票的。  
  
但他一點也不想要，像在避什麼蛇蠍般立即把機票擱下。  
  
  
  
呆愣住幾分鐘，又慢吞吞的拖著身子，坐在玄關上穿拖鞋。  
  
被綿密的羊細毛包裹的足部瞬間暖和不少。  
  
  
  
他慢很多拍才想到……  
  
剛才，敬騰其實是整晚在陪自己吧。  
  
  
  
而自己竟然呆到天亮都沒有說話。  
  
方大同無聲嘆氣，把臉埋入雙手中。  
  
* * *  
  
誰又信 愛得夠殘忍  
可乞到他反應 能令他委曲轉性  
_______________________________  
蕭敬騰的溫柔很輕悄。  
  
輕悄得像舊年代的報紙被年月抹糊了化開了墨蹟的小字，就算想拿放大鏡來仔細看也只是為難自己。他記得這男人年輕時熱情似不要錢的大派送，現在人成熟了連最低限度的好意都要省著點過生活。  
  
  
  
方大同是知道的呀。  
  
自己對敬騰來說，只是個疏離了好久接近陌生人的舊友。  
  
何況這舊友還發神經似的一天到晚說著令人噁心的喜歡。  
  
但是他的性格總是隱含著溫柔的。  
  
看到他擱下機票不回香港，死賴在他家不走也沒說什麼，默默的共同與他生活了幾天。  
  
蕭敬騰想的肯定是，反正事已至此，也不好打碎人家小女孩想讓爸爸幸福的願望是吧。  
  
況且他的職業的範疇之一就是替人圓夢。  
  
還有幾天便要出發去巡迴了，那時離開也不算不告而別。  
  
  
  
方大同其實也沒特別事情要做，主要是跟隨著蕭敬騰像個吊靴鬼般悠轉。  
  
付出一些勞力，跟著他去練團啊去義演去辦巡遊的手續。  
  
中途敬騰也不會跟他說什麼特別的話題，最多問他傷口有否換藥，跟想吃什麼。  
  
  
  
方大同閒時便打理蕭敬騰的家。  
  
他的床頭櫃橫擺著一列星巴克的隨行杯。  
  
各個地方的特色杯都有，上面的印花是當地的特色景點藝術圖畫，  
  
排在一起就如用眼睛快速巡覽了絢麗的世界一圈。  
  
  
  
他拎起來用乾布仔細的抹拭，直到連最難清潔的杯緣都泛出圓潤的光為止。  
  
這些杯子是敬騰的未婚妻從世界各地寄給他的。  
  
以往每次收到一個，他都要樂半天，換不同的角度狂拍照片傳他看。  
  
看得他都懷疑自己會從杯中看出個精靈或是什麼達文西密碼了。  
  
  
  
他昨天也從床底打掃出個箱子，裡面都是些旅遊書。  
  
某部份是敬騰女友的作品，某部份則是他捜集回來感興趣的參考書。  
  
裡面夾雜一張張保存良好的明信片。  
  
  
  
以後不當歌星了，我就跟她東奔西跑，專門負責拿相機的。  
  
  
  
他記得敬騰這樣開心的說過。  
  
那容易滿足的表情竟有人會忍心摧毀，他不懂。  
  
反正這世界就是一物剋一物。  
  
  
  
把最後一個抹乾淨的杯子放回原位時，他驚鴻一瞥，看到櫃子與牆壁間的夾縫中卡著一個圓筒形的物體，歪歪斜斜的倒在灰塵中。  
  
他的長手一伸就抓起來了。  
  
  
  
他眨眨眼晴。  
  
認出了這款杯子，是他跟敬騰在香港的星巴克冰室買回來的。  
  
其時一人買了一只。  
  
  
  
「怎麼就把你給忘了呢。」  
  
方大同輕輕用指尖觸碰它，像怕不小心碰壞灰頭土臉的它一樣。  
  
再拿起抹布很珍惜的擦拭，想要剝落那層日積月累的陰霾。  
  
  
  
當蕭敬騰回家時。  
  
看到的就是這個男人穿著毛毛拖鞋，橫倒在床上睡著了。  
  
懷中還抱著個很陌生的杯子。  
  
  
  
這到底是什麼情況啊。  
  
他搞不懂。  
  
  
  
想要催前拍醒他張羅晚飯時，他卻揉揉眼睛坐了起來。  
  
很睏的跟他說「這杯子…我抹好了…」  
  
  
  
「哦，我不要了。」  
  
蕭敬騰慢慢折疊好被子，抽走他手中髒兮兮的抹布。  
  
「你想要就送你吧。」  
  
  
  
「哦…好。」  
  
方大同搔搔頭，說了聲好。  
* * *

你有聽說過地球的毀滅方式嗎?  
  
  
  
嗯?喔有…  
  
成千上萬的勛石。  
  
  
  
你怕嗎?  
  
  
* * *  
暴民的行為愈來愈猖狂放肆了。  
  
達至見到什麼都要破壞的地步，專家說是年輕人不甘天意安排，因活得遠遠不夠預期而作出的暴燥情緒反射行為。實際上就是姦淫擄掠，奪取良民的資源金錢著意狂歡至死的自私族群。  
  
  
  
總感覺快要死了。  
  
每次方大同從庇護站購買到食物補充包回來都會嘆口氣如此說。  
  
他已不下數次看到市民排完很長的隊伍，剛領完食物出門就被暴徒壓倒在地上搶劫，連民警也阻止不了。他想要幫忙又力不從心，只剩心驚膽跳的份。  
  
敬騰通常會邊疲憊的整理樂器說，下次我陪你去吧。  
  
但類似的話進行了幾次，翌早起來，大同還是沒喚醒自己一起去領食物。  
  
隨著夜幕低垂，這種瘋狂沒血性的暴行只有更誇張的份。  
  
黑暗是猖狂行為的保護色和催化劑。  
  
  
  
窗外一片狼藉，即使偶爾冒起火光和爆裂的聲音，甚至是整晚停電斷水，區內的人也已習以為常，當成平常事，好奇與驚惶的心情皆已磨蝕了。  
  
每逢晚上，蕭敬騰跟方大同也會待在屋內把門窗鎖緊，擱上木條，然後靜默無言的做自己的事，倒也安寧得出奇。  
  
  
  
「科學家說我們這板塊是較早受到勛石沖撃的地方。區民都走得差不多了，成了廢墟，那些混蛋才會把這當成遊樂場。」  
  
蕭敬騰把臉埋在旅遊書中輕說。  
  
  
  
「哦。」  
  
方大同用微濕的布抹走電子琴上小小的塵埃，應聲。  
  
  
  
「待我走了，你也快走吧，不安全。」  
  
他曾看過鄰居老人家被暴民拖出屋外狂打，意圖搶奪家中的財物，幸好自己衝過去阻止，而老伯的兒子也恰巧回來了才阻止了這種喪盡天良的事，不然後果堪虞。  
  
自從上次大同在屋外被搶劫成功，他便懷疑自己的家也被盯上了。  
  
整天有陌生的年輕人在附近悠轉，眼眶中都是令人噁心不安的陰霾。  
  
  
  
「看著我，大同」  
  
方大同心神彷忽的瞳光煥散，都不知夢遊太虛到第幾層了。  
  
  
  
方大同呆然的抬起頭，平靜的與他對望。  
  
「你不是真以為自己打得過他們吧。」  
  
蕭敬騰勾起嘴角。  
  
這男人年青時手無縛雞之力，連蟑螂也踩不死一只，他不信如今的他跟年輕人肉博會有什麼漂亮的戰績。  
  
  
  
方大同的瀏海拉耷下來掩住額，搖搖頭。  
  
「沒事的。」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰啜一口政府分配的酸澀難當的橙汁。  
  
  
「別等我回來。」  
  
  
  
他真的不想甫回家迎接的大禮就是大同被搶得一絲不掛只有傷痕累累的身體。  
  
他沒有另一個爸爸可以還給他女兒了。  
  
  
  
方大同沒有應話，抓起手邊的巡迴音樂會的曲譜。  
  
開始靈巧的彈起琴來。  
  
* * *  
  
好久沒有聽大同彈琴了。  
  
多長時間了呢，大概有五六年了吧。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰把快掀爛了的書頁仔細的撫平，擱好，再拎起另一本。  
  
情不自禁側起耳朵細意聆聽那熟悉的旋律。  
  
為什麼自己彈過無數次的曲韻，在大同手下彷彿有了新的生命一樣。  
  
有一種他永遠學不來的悠悠和閒適。  
  
  
  
這雙得天獨厚的手。  
  
  
  
琴音流瀉。  
  
蕭敬騰閤起被書中彩頁糊花了的雙眼，後腦勺挨在沙發把手上聽。  
  
  
  
「咚!」某個音彈錯了。  
  
方大同輕不可聞的咦了聲，把臉湊近曲譜看清音符，再彈卻還是錯了。  
  
他皺起眉頭，沒有跳過崎嶇的部份繼續餘下的幾小節。  
  
只是在同個地方試完又試、跌倒又再爬起。  
  
  
  
這樣恬然自得的雙手竟襯上這般偏拗的性格。  
  
真不知說他什麼才好。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰轉頭，自然的伸手從上而下攫住他的指尖。  
  
「是我寫錯了。」  
  
他用兩指拎起他的食指，按在琴鍵上，逐個逐個的跳按。  
  
「應該先這樣、再彈這個…」  
  
就這樣，握住他的手彈完了正確的小節。  
  
  
  
「………嗯。」  
  
方大同從喉嚨中噥出個音，還是死盯著琴鍵不動。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰這才發現，自己的大手包裹的手，  
  
正顫慄得非常厲害，甚至連手腕都在狂抖，彷彿血管都沸騰起來。  
  
身體卻是僵硬如石像。  
  
  
  
「誒…?」  
  
  
  
氣氛凝膠在一瞬，蕭敬騰看不到厚瀏海下的表情。  
  
靜了好幾秒，像害怕碰碎了陶瓷品似的謹慎鬆手。  
  
他清晰聽到大同放鬆的吁氣聲。  
  
  
  
二人靜了好一陣子。  
  
琴音又再流暢悠揚的響起來了。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰的唇瓣壓在杯緣上輕笑。  
  
「方大同，我家有鎮靜劑。如果你需要。」  
  
  
  
方大同的臉和脖子燃起了灼灼溫度。  
  
「不了，謝謝。」  
  
  
  
彈奏從未停竭。  
  
他們在溫暖的小屋內，  
  
享受了在風風雨雨、烈焰爆破尖叫哭嚎狂笑混雜襯托下的  
  
一曲寧靜樂章。  
* * *  
  
「閒著也是閒著，幫我包餃子吧。」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰練團回家路過平常空無一人的市集時，看到一個老婆婆蹲著叫賣自捋的餃子皮，於是便買了一袋回家，不知如何擺弄，立即扔給方大同去搞定。  
  
方大同無奈的看著那厚厚份量的一袋，懷疑他們即使直接乾啃，也是吃到末日也吃不完。  
  
  
  
但是餃子皮做得確實是好，又薄又透，不易破。  
  
方大同說，可是我們家沒肉哦。  
  
蕭敬騰慘叫一輪，最後妥協，說胡亂包些能吃的東西就好。  
  
  
  
「今天的Special是蔥花芹菜餃子噢。」  
  
「哇，超期待的呢。」  
  
敬騰說得像快要哭一樣，惹得滿臉都是麵粉的方大同露齒笑出來。  
  
  
  
手靈心巧，餃子很快就包好了，沸水煮燙，沒幾下全熟透。  
  
勺出了滿滿兩碗，熱呼呼的放好。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰迫不及待的湊上嘴，和著湯吃了一只。  
  
  
  
「這湯頭沒味兒。」  
  
方大同理所當然的說「是白水。」  
  
「什麼?」  
  
「只是沸水，哪有湯。」  
  
蕭敬騰彎下嘴角哭喪著臉，默默的吃。  
  
  
  
方大同凝視了他大快朵頤的樣子，在心中數算他吃多少只，才會發脾氣摔下湯匙說「不吃了!蔬菜太難吃了，是外星人培植來侵略地球的!!!」  
  
但，就像是要跟他心中的想法較量似的，敬騰只是很安靜、不享受但也沒有特別痛苦的，臉無表情繼續吃光了碗中的晶瑩水餃，再伸長手添吃。  
  
  
  
「咦…你以前不愛吃菜的。」  
  
方大同沒有隱忍下來，還是把疑竇說了出來。  
  
  
  
「她說只吃肉對身體不好，要多吃纖維。」  
  
  
  
方大同點點頭。  
  
這個道理，他以往這麼多年換了接近五十種說法向他苦口婆心的說過千萬次。  
  
敵不過對的人說一次，入心，還奉為圭臬。  
  
  
  
他覺得心臟悶悶的壓著什麼，開始收拾自己的碗筷。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰含著半口餃子，「怎麼了?」  
  
「沒事，你繼續吃，我沒胃口。」  
  
方大同聳肩微笑，繼續收拾。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰捧起碗舐走翠綠的蔥花，漫不經心的說  
  
  
  
「你還是沒變呀，一不開心就不吃東西，難怪會瘦。」  
  
  
  
方大同呆立在原地。  
  
分不清自己複雜的心情，有微小的甜，加上苦澀的酸。  
  
甜的是，原來敬騰也有留意自己的習慣和小動作，就像自己暸解他一般。  
  
同時又有一種酸軟的屈辱從芯處騰升上來洗刷著臉龐。  
  
對啊自己只是叫得出名字的舊友一名，憑什麼不開心了，還明顯得掩飾不了那難看的表情，赤裸裸鋪現人前。  
  
自己的小心思被敬騰輕易看出來了，依他從不拐彎抹角的性格，當然會直率的開腔。  
  
其實，自己就連想左右他生活模式的念頭也是逾矩吧。  
  
蕭敬騰單手撐著頭，看他久不回話。  
  
  
  
「快吃，蠻好吃的。」  
  
隨即勺了幾只略涼的餃子進方大同的碗中，  
  
彷彿沒看到他忐忑的神情。

* *

蕭敬騰出發那天，方大同煮好了簡單的早餐，弄了幾份三明冶趁著好友不為意放入隨行袋中，再幫忙把包裹得紮實穩當的樂器幫忙抬上小貨車，誠懇的重覆了幾遍祝福的話語，便到了分別的時候了。  
  
  
好友看起來精神飽滿，為著計劃多時的美夢成真而深感興奮，沒有餘暇去深究他強裝豁達下的雜愁別緒。但，在自己不捨得的眼神下邁上駕駛座前，他卻忽然從階級躍下來說「有東西給你」、便從袋中抽出一張船票，交予他手。  
  
  
「這給你。」  
  
一張從口岸直通香港的直航船票，價值連城的禮物。  
  
  
部份船夫或有錢人家得悉很多市民實在沒有方法回家鄉，便把私船泊在碼頭，收取些小錢，接送想要出國的民眾。但當此義舉供不應求時，便自然衍生了搶購浪潮，船票被抬高成了天價，已非普通家庭可以負擔，而這不合常理的通漲現象又迫使搶劫的行為更猖狂了。  
  
  
  
方大同緊捏住千金難求的船票，輕聲說「謝謝。」  
  
「一路順風。」  
  
好友的手握上他的肩膀，語重深長的說「小心照顧自己，快回家。」  
  
「留意船票的期限。再見。」  
  
  
方大同抬起頭，想問他還會再見嗎。  
  
然後又覺得問了也只是自討沒趣。  
  
「嗯，萬事小心。」  
  
  
  
好友微笑。忽爾伸出指尖，按住他下垂的嘴角，向上微扯再放手。  
  
「地球很危險。」  
  
他比較希望自己最後看見的大同表情是笑臉。  
  
說完便瀟灑的跳上小貨車，發動了引擎，呼嘯而去。  
  
  
  
站在原地目送久久不願離去的方大同心想，  
  
或許他還記得自己很多很多年前那首關於黑洞的歌吧。  
  
雖然可能是恰巧而已。  
  
* * *  
  
與團友把樂器都清點完畢，然後勤力與機場人員協力送上運輸部之後，蕭敬騰才有時間喘息一下，抹走額邊的汗水喝口可樂，攤軟在椅上。  
  
  
  
因為航班安排混亂的關係，他們到上海的班機要延誤至少五小時。  
  
他早猜到了，因為就連機場原來發佈的列表也一改再改，沒法有個確定的版本，航次哪有可能準時起飛，不過比起上次聽聞美國的航機要滯留兩天，他覺得自己的團隊還算好運的。  
  
  
  
時間睡一下便過了，他調寞好了手機的響鈴，便沈沈睡去。  
  
直到他被阿火焦慮的拍醒......  
  
  
  
「老大、老大...」  
  
「怎麼了...?」  
  
蕭敬騰揉揉雙眼，睡眼惺忪的問。  
  
「台北淪陷了!! 市政撤了!」  
  
  
  
什麼!!?  
  
蕭敬騰大嚇一跳，立即瞪圓雙目，睡意丟到九霄雲外。  
  
搶過同伴的手機看即時新拍聞，果見最上欄目的即時新聞果然用大紅字寫著台北被暴民佔據，民警失守的消息。身旁侯機的民眾一陣嘩然，他隨著大家的目光向上盯緊電視，就見塋幕上熟悉的地方化身火海。很多市民爭相逃走，連市委機關都被焚燒掠奪，彷彿於一夜間化成地獄之城，而來不及逃跑的市民都被沒血性的暴民抓住暴虐，那恐懼及哭嚎彷彿遠在千里的機場都感受得到。  
  
  
  
身邊一些眼淺的婦女開始啜泣。  
  
「天哪...末日都還沒到我們就要互相殘殺了麼。」  
  
也有些人慶幸的說「幸好我們身在機場，不然怎麼死都不知道」等的風涼說話。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰深吸口氣，腦袋好像纏繞的毛線球理不清思緒。  
  
等等、他臨走之前跟大同說了什麼。  
  
地球很危險，讓他快走。  
  
那他回了什麼?  
  
  
  
他抱著頭拼命想。  
  
大同好像只是耷著頭，說了聲嗯。  
  
  
  
我靠。  
  
  
  
他就知道大同從來都沒想過離開，只是一心一意白痴的想著等他回來。  
  
而自己為了安心，即使心知肚明大同如何都不會回港，卻賣盡人情、大灑金錢扭盡六壬的要買船票機票予他，好像只要把這些常人難求的東西確實的放到他的手，自己便超額完成了責任、仁至義盡，沒法再多付出些什麼了，就這樣側面的餵飽了自己的良心。  
  
  
  
該死他就知道以大同難搞又固執的性格，根本不會有一絲動搖。  
  
還會傻傻的待在原地等他回來時，裝作從沒有擔驚受怕的樣子。  
  
  
這時候，他真恨自己這樣了解他。  
  
  
蕭敬騰抹把臉，掙起身子，跟驚訝的同伴說「我很快回來。」  
  
閃電般抄起車匙邁開腳步奔向停車場。  
  
  
  
都不知是誰已為人父了，還這樣的任性。  
  
唉!麻煩死了。  
  
* * *  
  
人間煉獄。  
  
蕭敬騰只能想出這個恐怖的形容詞。  
  
他的小貨車幾乎抵擋不住一路的襲擊而中途被砸壞，幸好幾次都給他不要命的橫衝直撞殺出了重圍沒被損壞得太嚴重。雖然他知道，再這樣繞圈子下去不離開，不用過多久，這群暴民便會互通消息，知道他孤身的在市中心穿插，聚集大型車輛來圍堵他，到時可是一絲生機都沒有了。  
  
他甚至猜到這群人會這樣形容他「看啊!那個傻子明知道淪陷了還回來遊花園，不搶他也對不住他的智商!」其實，就連他都要不齒自己了。  
  
幸好中途也有遇上些折回來救親朋家人的同路中人，送予他幾根自衛的鐵管及一些乾糧以應急，更提醒他政府已放棄這塊地區了，勸他天黑前快離開。  
  
我也很想直接遠走高飛啊!可是剛才極速回家只見人去樓空，一片被搶奪光光的狼藉，哪有大同的身影，這才迫使他要明顯得可憐的一圈圈在大街上繞妄想自己可以從荒蕪的街道上看到熟悉的好友。  
  
既然有勇氣拼死的等我回來，至少拜託你爭氣的活下來啊。  
內心的緊張節節攀升，蕭敬騰手心冒汗，好幾次握不好方向盤。  
  
終於，在市中心繞圈子接近兩小時，頭昏眼花時、他霎眼從車窗看到大同瘦削的背影，他大喜過望、忙不迭煞車，帶著鐵管奔下車。  
  
「大同!!!」狂吼一聲，衝上前抓住他的肩膀。  
  
  
  
方大同被他一抓，「嗄...」忽然驚惶的叫、用力甩開他的手。  
  
懷中抱著的電子琴摔落地面。  
  
他馬上蹲下來抱拾起摟得緊緊的，然後茫然的回望他。  
  
瞳孔在震顫、眼神變得混沌不清，意識顯然沒有回籠。  
  
在停滯幾秒後又似認出了自己，立即抬手掩住紅腫的嘴角。  
  
「嚇...」  
  
  
  
「你搞什...」  
  
大同怎麼好像丟了三魂七魄的樣子，還在街上遊蕩。  
  
算了、算了，先把他帶離這兒要緊。  
  
「先跟我走吧!」  
  
  
  
他抓緊大同的手腕用力的曳往車子，也不管他腳步跟不跟得上。  
  
安全最重要，只要這男人還活生生的就好。  
  
  
  
連拖帶堆的把人硬扯上車後，他懸了半天的心才終於下了地。  
  
重重的呼氣，衝出圍城。  
  
  
  
車子在黃昏的餘霞中高速行駛。  
  
蕭敬騰不時察看鄰座的男人的神情，就見他摟著琴像在抱什麼護身符似的，不吭一聲，死盯住窗外的光影，不知道受過什麼刺激。  
  
他也曾憂心的把車子停泊在安全的路肩，仔細察看他皺得像梅菜的襯衣，在看到胸襟一大片血漬時以為他是受了傷憋著不說，結果又沒找到傷口。大同說血不是他流的，所以這探問就沒了後續。  
  
  
最奇怪的就只是大同隔幾分鐘就抽紙巾抹嘴、  
  
抹得原來就紅腫了一圈的嘴連皮都破了。  
  
  
可是看他如此神經質、精神壯態不穩定，像是一碰就會爆開的氣球似的，蕭敬騰也不想問太多，先等他的情緒先平復下來再說。

* * *

甫回到機場，扶著大同下了車，團友已經急不及待的撲過來吱吱喳喳。  
  
「老大，你可回來了，嚇死我們了!」  
  
「對啊!看新聞說那幫狗娘養的已瘋狂得見人就砍，超恐佈的!我們多擔心你也掛彩了!」  
  
「還有十分鐘就上機了，快去登記吧!」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰疲憊的撥開眾人的簇擁，「都靜一靜，我沒穿沒爛的!」  
  
他握著大同的手腕步入機場，兄弟們看到渾身血跡、一臉茫然的男人又開始了新一輪的關愛催勢，「大同哥也來了!」  
  
「大同哥沒事吧，怎麼有血!! 受傷嚴重嗎!?」  
  
  
  
方大同只是抱緊珍貴的電子琴，沒有焦點的回望他們擔憂的眼神，很輕幅度的搖搖頭。  
  
需臾，敬騰便安排他坐在椅子上，跟小強交代了什麼，衝過去辨好登機手續，很快的回來說「芬達，從我袋中拿四十萬過來。」  
  
在整理行李的芬達愕然的抬頭，吶吶的說「可是...我們的剩下的備用現金不多了...」  
  
「快拿過來，拜託。」蕭敬騰也累於爭辯了，只是重覆一次要求。  
  
芬達無奈的壓下帽沿，只好噤了聲默默照做。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰把那札厚得像磚頭實質價值卻不多的金錢，放在大同的膝上，  
  
「用這些錢拿去買香港的機票吧，我必須要走了。」  
  
好友沒有伸手接過錢，只是一貫的緊抱著琴，任那堆錢滑在地上，蕭敬騰嘆口氣，撿回來放他旁邊的座椅上，「萬事小心。」  
  
他轉身揹起隨行袋，向樂隊點頭示意出發。  
  
  
  
可是兄弟們卻開始交流憂心的眼波，略有微言。  
  
「這...老大，這樣把大同哥留下來不太好吧...他好像嚇到了...」  
  
「呃、是啊!聽說三個月內飛香港的航機都爆了，怎可能買到票啊?」  
  
此時，小強也詢問資料回來了，  
  
「我問到了，往香港的航機四個月內都不會再開新班次。」  
  
立即有人應聲附和「是啊，飛其他地方再轉機回去更加靠譜吧，我有朋友就是這樣回家...」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰煩躁的一瞪他們，大家有默契的閉上嘴，但氛圍都充斥普心照不宣的不認同跟焦慮。  
  
  
  
離末日只有半年了，把一個人擱在他鄉的機場四個月，也太殘忍了。  
  
  
  
此時一直默不作聲的方大同，遲疑的伸出手攫緊他的下衣擺。  
  
掀開乾裂的嘴唇，輕若無聲的說「.......帶我走好不好，不會添麻煩的。」  
  
  
  
他終於有勇氣把憋了好久的這句擠出來了，他原來打算微笑著裝成釋懷的樣子送別，再默默等他回來的。可內心其實一直渴望能夠跟著敬騰跑世界，只要待在他身邊就好了。  
  
  
  
聽到方大同主動開腔，樂隊又鼓譟起來，  
  
「對啊，現在航空公司管得很鬆的，聽說真沒位兒，坐地上也行。」  
  
「嗯!!他們載夠人就起飛了，多一個不多，反正助人一臂之力嘛，不會計較的!」  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰看著用力得泛白的指尖，一時啞口無言。  
  
最後還是呼口氣說「不行，我們去表演的，帶著你是負擔。」  
  
  
  
方大同刷白了臉，抿起唇說「我會彈琴。」  
  
「你們的曲目我都懂。」  
  
  
  
他用顫抖的手拉開琴袋，搬出電子琴，宏宇立即衝過去接好電線在移動電座上，「大同哥，這有電!」  
  
  
  
琴音流瀉，果然是一拍不差，即使雙手在前一秒仍然是不停地打震得像風中落葉，但按在琴鍵上的力度卻是穩健的，沒有意料之中的任何落差，誰都看得出他是憋了多大的勁去控制自己驚魂未定的神經線的。  
  
  
彈畢一曲，大同靜了一陣，仰起臉殷殷的緊張凝視他，表情有點像被遺棄的動物。  
  
蕭敬騰皺緊眉頭，「拔電，走了。」  
  
  
  
「怎...」  
  
方大同不明所以。  
  
但樂隊們卻歡呼一聲，興高采烈的把他扶起來「行啦，老大沒反對就是答應啦!」  
  
「他那股臭脾氣就是這樣，別怪他。」  
  
「你真厲害，彈得真好呀!」  
  
「 大同哥，我扶你，證件都在吧?」  
  
  
  
方大同霧裡雲間像個物件的被搬走，幾乎是被抬著上機的。  
  
呆了好久都搞不清發生了什麼事。  
  
  
  
又呆了好久，直到坐在用外套蒙頭大睡的敬騰旁邊，感覺到飛機的起動脈搏，  
  
才淺淺的、愉悅的勾起一絲微笑。  
* * *

他沒有被編入演奏的樂手之中，這是意料之中的事。敬騰原來的樂隊已人手充裕，每個崗位上的樂手也是跟隨他出生入死多年的好兄弟，默契十足，沒有他幫忙的份兒。在這個節骨眼上，每次演奏每個彈指都顯得彌足珍貴，他亦不會沒神經得硬要加入，其實只要能待在敬騰身邊就已別無他求、甘之如飴了。

跟隨著他們東奔西跑了幾個國家，他很慶幸自己並非只是累個惹人厭的累贅，反而歪打正著的擔當了助理的角色。但凡雜務、跑腿、買東西、甚至是下廚或是照顧生病隊員的工作都義不容辭，而當中比較能起作用的恐怕就是與外地人溝通的語言能力了。因為他的英語比其他團員流利一些，久而久之，為求方便快捷的達到最滿意的成果，跟外人交涉的責任都自然的落在他頭上，所以跑遍每個國家的通關或是找住宿地址等煩瑣的事項都由他自告奮勇的擔起來。這樣，才能勉強的掩飾他死賴著不走的尷尬。

晚上，他輪流與不同的隊員同房住宿，每人都對他很和善，從沒問起他待著不走的原因，甚至會主動向他請教音樂上的問題，令他鬆了一口氣。唯獨與敬騰同房的時候，兩人會沈默寡言的早早梳洗然後各自在沙發和床上休息，安靜的不吭一句渡過無數個晚上。

方大同知道蕭敬騰並非厭惡他，他只是自然的，對他無話可說而已，而平靜的眼光中看不出一絲情緒。他只有在快要離開一個國家時會循例給他一張回香港的機票或船票，但每當在登機時看到他仍在隊中，也不顯驚訝，像早料到他不會走。而他會默默把這些過了期猶如廢紙的紙片珍惜的收藏起來，這也是敬騰為自己花費的一點心思。

蕭敬騰這種態度，方大同不懂形容，但他想，是近似縱容吧。就像他從前知道女兒如自己一般嗜甜，就縱容她歡喜就吃糖果，不多加管制，只因父母小時候把自己管得太嚴，直到女兒因蛀牙痛得哭起來才後悔。

他想敬騰也無非如此，他知道喜歡一個人又得不到的滋味，就任他跟隨、任他看、任他偶爾在同房的時候於黑暗中凝視他的臉直到天亮。

糖果吃多了會蛀牙，但是被一個人太喜歡了能有什麼實際損失呢。

而且他想，他們也已經老得沒有資格再蛀牙了吧。

而這種縱容是否一種偏差的溫柔，他不會去深究。

* * *

**俄羅斯**

俄羅斯的天氣總是很冷洌，今天是零下十五度，每人都冷得臉色慘白，待在旅館的時候僵在層層衣物之下動也不動，免得消耗體力。方大同整天為他們煮湯、四處張羅很艱難才得到熱食，忙到晚上已累得抬不起一根指尖，癱倒在冰冷的硬床上。想到明天他們要在街頭的末日嘉年華中擠出位置表演，真不知會是什麼景況。

與自己同房的芬達很早就梳洗躺在被窩中了，自己也得早些休息養好精神，應付嚴寒的氣侯。方大同屏除雜念，深閉上眼晴。

睡不了一會，他被一陣細碎又帶點尖銳的聲音給弄醒了。

他不知現在幾點了，房間黑得透不出一絲亮光，他翻了個身，那陣聲響立即停了下來，但過了兩分鐘卻又像抑不下去似的斷斷續續從隔壁床傳起來。

他沒法不去在意，於是翻開好不容易烘得暖和的被子，邁入寒冷之中，輕如無聲的問「芬達，你沒事吧?」

他怕他是染上感冒了，習慣暖和的南方人不適應致命的濕冷，會很容易生病，不得不小心。

「沒、沒事。」芬達抹抹通紅的鼻尖，欲蓋彌彰的搖頭，往牆壁靠攏。那聲音沙啞的很明顯就是哭過。方大同有點驚訝，會令一個大男人大晚上躲起來流淚的事必然不是小事，但他又不敢踰矩失禮的再迫問下去，只好把邁出一半的腿收回去，「嗯，如果真不舒服就喚我。」

「......謝謝。」

芬達立即捲入被窩中把自己緊緊裹起來。

結果方大同再睡不下了，瞪著空洞的眼眸，心中一時在盤算著若果隊員生病倒下應該去哪找醫生和買藥，一時在想要不要嘗試再問芬達發生什麼事了也許沒法幫忙但也可以安慰一下，就這樣過了半個小時。

直到對面一個人影搖抱晃晃的裹著被子往自己的床走來，方大同立即彈坐起來，扶他坐在自己的床沿。芬達貌似很不好意思的低著頭，摸摸鼻尖。

「對不起打擾你睡覺...」

「不會，反正我睡不下。」

方大同溫和的搭上他的肩膀，給予他力量。

「大同，你有親眼...見過落灰嗎?」

方大同搖搖頭。

但他有看過新聞，知道這是末日現象之一，不少國家的睡火山都在近半年陸續的大爆發，滅掉了附近的村子。而火山灰竟離奇的在遙遠的國家毫無預警的從天而降，對建築物傷害不大，但被這些奇怪黑色灰爐灑到肌膚的人都會受傷，肌膚的表層會被火灰的高溫灼破，並一直往肌肉裡層燒，除非碰到水才會平息，要了不少人的命。愈接近末日，落灰現象發生的頻律便愈像下雨般普遍。幸好他從未遇上這煉獄的景象。

「我、我也沒見過...」

「可是前天我收到爸的電話...我...」

芬達說著不自覺的顫抖起來，盡量把聲線壓下來。

「我媽兩星期前出去買菜，結果遇上落灰了，她、她什麼防御膠衣都沒穿，她老了，腿又不好，跑不快...結果被淋了一身，其他人衝出來救她的時候已經過了十五分鐘...嗚...」他哽咽起來，淚開始滑下。

「她被送到醫院，醫生說沒有衣物保護的地方有四成灼傷，就只是把灰從傷口挖出來都用了半天...可是她讓爸不要跟我說，怕我擔心。前天我爸打給我時，我覺得他有點奇怪，一問之下才知道這事...」

「我覺得我好不孝...嗚，都快末日了還四處跑去玩音樂，沒有照顧他們，竟然連我媽被送入醫院都不知道。」

芬達說到最後已經是渾身抖得說不下去，只能緊緊咬住下唇，咬得幾乎溢血來制止自己悲痛的情緒，方大同把自己的被子全都蓋在他身上給予一點溫暖。

「不是你的錯....」

「不，是我的錯...是我太自私了扔下爸媽去追夢想。我現在好想回去...立即回去看我媽。可是我又怕老大對我失望，我們說過要一群兄弟一起闖世界，少一個也不行的，怎麼辦...我有點不敢說。」

「沒事的，他會體諒你的。家庭對每個人來說都是最重要的，不要胡思亂想，大家會為你想辨法去買機票的。」

方大同堅定的摟住他的肩膀，另手遞予紙巾他讓他抹臉。

「嗯，我知道...只是我要點心理準備再說...」

「謝謝你聽我訴苦。大同，我想你一定能代替我把琴彈得很出色，我知道你所有曲都會彈...」

方大同驚訝的眨眨眼晴。

「我還是不要摻入你們樂隊比較好。」

如果要讓他加入，敬騰寧願自己彈唱吧。

弓著背部的芬達著急的撐起身子「為什麼?」

他原來以為大同可以填補他的位置，令樂隊順利的表演下去，才抵消了樂隊少了自己的內疚。

「因為我想敬騰不太樂意。」

「我覺得只要你爭取一下就沒問題了。」

芬達揉揉酸痛的眼眸，累極鬆懈的躺下來。

大同只是微笑。

你不知道我已爭取了多少年呢。

* * *

這晚，他們一直聊到早上。

芬達的情緒沒法平復下來，難得遇上個很好的聆聽者，於是把自己的家庭和一些小時候的生活、與父母的感情都斷斷續續的說了出來，時哭時笑，把壓抑了幾天的心底話一次傾瀉，直到天泛魚肚白時，才終於意猶末盡的跑去梳洗，回來時一臉憂心說他的樣子太憔悴、眼都哭腫了，一回團就肯定會被問，所以哀求方大同這次先代他表演，他答應絕對會抓個好時機向大家說明要離開的原委，只是怕太早說出來影響大家的心情。

方大同猶豫再三，終是敵不過心軟，只好抱起琴說「那我暫且試試看吧。」

他在叮囑芬達別想太多、要好好休息之後，便懷著忐忑不安的心情出門去大堂集合。

* * *

方大同抱著琴跌跌撞撞的衝到酒店大堂，懷著自己也不知如何形容的複離心情蹦到目的地，他應該都記得敬騰表演的Rundown以及樂曲如何彈奏，雖然沒有實地演出過，不過依他之前日夜練習的熟練程度應該沒問題的……

可是蕭敬騰不愧是蕭敬騰，三言兩語就把他難能可貴的心跳加快和糾結不已的心情瞬間壓回正常水平。當他聽說芬達感冒了之後，便從善如流的接過被緊握的琴，自然的把琴袋揹上背，說「那出發囉。」

他是要自己彈唱。方大同木然的待在原地，呼口氣，也邁開大步緊隨團隊而走。

這天的表演說不上順利，因為當眾人死擠活擠終於到被劃分給他們的位置時，才發現這區域小得可憐，只是僅僅放得下整組樂器跟隊員，想要活動也艱難，還要萬分的小心別碰到其他表演單位的設備。

而蕭敬騰早已習慣在場地亂蹦亂跳的嘶吼唱歌，如今卻得困在小區域之中彈唱，最糟糕的是雖然大部份的曲目都是他創作的，但他已好長時間沒有碰琴，都是很安心的由芬達負責鍵盤的部份，所以一時間沒法表演出水平，總是彈錯和漏拍。

當天的嘉年華在陰暗的天色中落幕，大家邊收拾樂器邊窺 探老大的表情，都看出他眉頭深鎖、心情不好，沒人敢吭聲或者提議去餐館慶祝，只是用上以比平常更快的速度打包、衝回酒店，並在眼色之中互相打探：喂喂，今晚誰那麼衰跟老大同房啊？阿火抄起胡亂手寫的編配表瞧一眼，立馬鬆了口氣，無聲中向同伴們傳達：大同哥呢。

哦～～～於是所有人都同時吁了口氣。

* * *

他們還是如常一樣，輪流洗了個快速的戰鬥浴（這樣冷的天時也沒法洗太久），便裹緊了厚厚的衣物各自在沙發和床上靜默無言的等待腄覺的時間來臨。蕭敬騰抱起電子琴，插好電，把音量調到最低，開始照著曲譜彈奏起來。這下子，方大同就別妄想能有一覺好眠了，因為他對音樂極其敏感，即使只是透過耳筒傳來的微小振動都會意識到。

蕭敬騰就這樣來來回回把同一首曲目彈了好幾遍，方大同發現自己甚至可以像沿著繩索向高處攀登的瞎子一樣，數算得出腳底下每一顆微小、卻尖銳的沙礫。在彈畢第五遍的時候，蕭敬騰嘆口氣，終於轉頭望向沙發的方向。

「大同，這曲，你能彈得出來嗎?」

方大同由躺姿翻坐而起，裝成睡眼惺忪的抹著眼眸，「什麼曲…」

然後敬騰用指尖有點別扭的指向擱在交疊的雙腿前的一份樂譜。

「哦。」方大同笨拙的把光裸的腳板踏到地上，復又後悔的立即縮回去，地板太冷，他得穿那雙從台灣帶來的毛毛拖鞋才行。

千萬不能表現得太渴望的樣子，盡量要維持慢悠悠的節拍。

可是當他想彎下身去摳拖鞋的時侯，裹在身上的被子卻順勢滑到微髒的地板上，讓他得很努力的張大雙手才能抱回那團擠擁的像綿花的厚被子。

他愈想表現得稀鬆平常卻更顯得手忙腳亂，搞到後來他都不知道自己在慌亂什麼了。

好半晌，直到他幾乎整頓好一切終於要往他夢寐以求的電子琴進發之際。

卻感到身邊的位置重重的陷下去了，一個冷硬的重量被擱到他腿上。

甫抬頭便看到坐在旁邊的敬騰近在咫尺的臉，瞇起眼眸看不出情緒的說

「懂嗎?」

方大同點點頭，顫抖的指尖輕按在琴鍵之上。

剛才抬頭的一瞬。

他的心都快跳沒了。

真是。

* * *

翌日，當方大同站在鍵盤後頭忙碌的準備時，大夥兒均露出心領神會的眼神，微微笑，也沒有追問原由，繼續理所當然的進行份內事。

旅途打打鬧鬧的延續到今天，樂隊大部份時間餐風飲雨，也並沒有所謂的巨星級待遇。在末日之前眾生皆平等，各地的天王明星也得以藝術表演者的普通身份重新出發簽證冒險。

原以為一副斯文金融菁英模樣的大同會吃不得苦，卻沒想到他非旦展示出非人的毅力東跑西奔，還成為了他們的翻譯溝通專員。那些複雜至極的通關文件根本沒人看得懂的呀，那文字遊戲的刁鑽程度甚至令他們奇怪怎麼老大一開始從沒想到要請個翻譯同行(幸好現在有了免費的)。

在大同帶領他們闖入過無數國家、吃過無數次美味得令人想流淚的意麵、被眠乾睡濕的照顧得妥妥貼貼後，Jam’s band的同伴意識已經高漲到一個地步，甚至開始在私底下對老大不讓大同下場表演略有微言了。人家好歹也是火紅的創作歌手一名，你不讓他唱歌也算了，連樂器也不能碰，真的是不可理喻。

真的直接把人家當成打雜得了。

雖然有點護短的意識，但他們一致的認為老大在大同身邊的時候，情緒顯得安寧平靜得多，也少了以前不順心時發作的脾氣，連粗魯的動作也收斂了。就像一列橫衝直撞的火車頭撞上泡綿一樣，緩緩的慢下來。

這確實是好事一樁。吃過了鎮靜劑的獅子總是比較可愛的。

所以當他們看到方大同終於能夠並肩站在舞台上時，都懷著樂見其成的心情。

這天的演出比昨天更順利，老大也盡情的表演、發揮出超越往常的水平。

看吶，他笑得多麼開懷。

* * *

敬騰笑了。

方大同淺淺的吸吶一口氣，再吁出來。

幸好這天的曲目他都練得很熟，沒出什麼岔子。

明天芬達應該就會歸隊的吧。自己能再與敬騰同台表演一次也很心滿意足了，不可奢求再多了。

但是事情的發展卻出乎他的預期。

甫回酒店，芬達便憂心忡忡的把他拉去咖啡廳，說他必須在這幾天內回台灣，於是他們東湊西湊，連著之前敬騰在公司賣股時分給樂隊維生的錢，竟硬是把機票的昂貴資金湊了出來。「大同，你就先替我隱瞞這幾天吧，我自己出去搶購機票，不能讓大家為了我操心，我也不想耽誤了演出。」

看到他泛紅的眼眸與疲倦的臉，方大同再也說不出什麼推托之詞，只好猶豫的點頭「那、你自己小心，買不到我們再想方法。」

就這樣，每天也藉口說芬達是病倒了，一直代演，撐到了最後一天。

他不敢猜測敬騰的想法，每天早上說謊後便立即就位，表演完了就隨大隊回酒店，盡量避免與他有任何眼神接觸。

先不論敬騰如何想，但其他隊員竟然也沒有向他探問芬達的病情，只是很有默契的三緘其口，他猜測芬達與他們同房的時候已剖白了吧。

* * *

俄羅斯的巡演還有一場便完成了，大隊後天便起程飛往芬蘭。

樂隊們快要完成又一個目的地的巡演，心情興奮難耐，決定到酒店附近的餐館預先熱烈慶祝一番。

明天表演完畢便得直衝機場輪侯班機，實在沒時間好好狂歡。

芬達來得及買機票回台嗎。方大同無時無刻不在憂心這件事。

他盛情難卻，被樂隊拉著參加了慶功聚會，飯沒吃幾口，就一個勁兒的低頭喝果汁。阿火看他滿懷心事的樣子，故意走過來跟他乾杯

「大同哥，你這些天彈得真好，讓我長見識了!你以後也下場與我們一起玩吧！跟芬達輪流彈就好了嘛！」

方大同被他的大嗓子嚇得如夢初醒的抬起頭，慌張的微笑，跟他象徵式的碰杯。豈料阿火卻興高采烈的擠開其他人的位置，硬要坐在他旁邊繼續大聊特聊。

方大同勾起僵硬的嘴角。不知蕭敬騰聽到他剛才說的會如何想吶。

就在阿火終於喬好位置，想要打開話匣子的時候，蕭敬騰的聲音卻分秒不差的從對桌橫空而至。

「大同，陪我去便利店買些東西。」

* * *

隨著敬騰走到店外，寒風呼嘯，風打在肌膚上就像無數塊冰冷的小鐵版刮在毛細孔上，又辣又痛。方大同不自覺的把自己縮成一圈抵擋刺骨的寒冷，雖然團員們都說喝了酒渾身便會暖和起來了，但這招對不沾酒的自己與敬騰都不奏效，所以他只好緊緊握著衣領子低頭數著腳步。啪躂、啪躂踢著融化得差不多的舊雪，視線中便出現了電單車的閃銀色腳踏。

這輛殘舊的電單車是敬騰租借回來用以代步的，聽隊員說他在台灣每天坐保姆車，沒法奔出去風馳電掣，如今竟難得借到電單車，所以有事沒事都騎上去在附近溜幾圈。如今自己竟然可以坐在後座，不得不感激起俄國的末日政策。

為免社會爆發大混亂，政府規定國內的所有公司也得正常營業，但老闆們可以自由的選擇將營時間縮短一半。不然他們也沒機會共騎到幾條街外的仍燈火通明的小店。

「頸巾圍上臉，不然會痛的。」

蕭敬騰細長的手指戳向他緊綁在脖子上的圍巾，轉頭戴上頭盔準備就緒。方大同點點頭，舔一下乾得幾乎龜裂的唇瓣，忙不迭照做，然後姿態別扭的騎上後座。

即使眼瞎了也看得出敬騰現刻的心情稱不上美滿，反而還處處滲著冷鬱，不知腦袋在轉著什麼事。

安靜了半晌，車開動了，方大同原想搭上他肩膀的手猶豫的縮回去，忍著刺痛的冰冷握上佈滿雪沫的後座邊緣。

l * *

到達最近的便利店需時六分多鐘，但茫茫然的徘徊在胸膛前方幾公分沒法觸碰的暖背與掌心梗痛的冷熱交替之間，彷彿一瞬就到達了目的地。

蕭敬騰脫下頭盔擱在車尾箱，率先步入便利店，在暖櫃中隨性的選了兩罐咖啡付錢，一罐扔給他。方大同雙手接過熱飲，偏低的掌溫包裹著被烘熱的金屬體，彷彿快被灼傷的熾熱感令他既想扔下又不想放下，說不出是什麼滋味。

兩人默默無言的啜飲著咖啡。

沈澱了好一陣子，蕭敬騰才伸手於皮褸口袋中抄出一張雪白的紙片，放在眼前的小圓桌上，「給你的。」

其實即使敬騰什麼也不說，方大同對那張形狀大同小異的各國簽發機票已熟悉到厭惡到地步，於是他循例的低聲道謝，快速把機票拿起來放入口袋中。

即使他知道這張回家的通行證有多少人日盼夜盼希冀獲得，但卻永遠沒法感激這種毫不體貼的體貼。對了，他明天得抓緊時間把機票轉賣了再把資金給芬達買機票。

蕭敬騰盯著眼前沾滿醬汁污積的桌面好半晌，淡然的說「這次，你回去吧。」

方大同抬頭，然後又立即感覺自己注視得太踰矩，於是重新垂下臉。

「我不知道你跟芬達說過什麼。但我知道他沒有生病，前天還看到他在大街上鑽來鑽去。大同，你還是回去多陪女兒吧。跟著我們當打雜有什麼好的。」

對於早就猜到敬騰會說什麼的自己，

騰升出一陣深深的無力感。

方大同難過的搔搔下巴，卻發現自己即使是一句應付的場面話也說不出來。

喉嚨被冷風嗆得很癢，圍巾綁得那麼緊像下秒便會窒息似的。

「其實、也沒有…什麼不好。」

他只能想得出這句。

接下來是猶如異度空間的安靜。

只有二人的呼吸聲微乎其微的交替出現。

「別再鑽牛角尖了。」

「我的樂隊原來就沒有缺的。」

蕭敬騰把喝到一半的咖啡擱下，圍攏好厚重的圍巾，把臉埋入去之後，只留下從來亦波瀾不起的雙眼。

就這樣，轉身重新邁入黃昏的淡霞之中。

過不了一會，門外響起發動引擎的吵雜響聲。

方大同斂下眉目。

他為自己太了解蕭敬騰這個男人而禁不住苦笑。

他知道敬騰會誤會自己遊說芬達讓他入隊，然後夾計謊稱芬達生病了好霸佔一席位，進而取代他的好兄弟的位置。

也知道敬騰在勸喻他回香港之後，就會逕自的揚長而去，這也算是他從很久以前開始便一直沒有改變的，硬裝得成熟卻一點也不成熟的發洩脾氣方法。

對呀，難道談個判還得管接管送嗎。

所以在來程的路上，他特別專心的冒著細雪瞪大眼晴看清楚了每個彎位，看清楚回路該如何走，怕是自己一人走回去時會迷路，惹起其他人的麻煩。

他悄悄的伸手握起蕭敬騰剛才喝剩下的咖啡。

珍惜的捧在掌心中。

在四處瞟了一圈後，像小偷般飛快的湊上嘴喝一口。

對呀，既然他都知道。

咖啡好甜。

既然他都心中有數。

又有什麼值得難受的呢。

l * *

瞇起眼晴，一口接著一口的喝著蕭敬騰遺下的、涼了的咖啡。

方大同緊握著罐子直到手心泛痛的地步，在店員幾次奇怪的目光探視之下，才不甘願的把空罐子放入回收筒中。

天色好暗。

他得趕緊走回去，不然等天全黑了就看不清路了。

腳尖踏在細雪之上，踩出整齊的腳印。

離開了便利店的暖氣，外面的冷洌天氣再度令他縮成一團。

走著走著。

他覺得肩膀癢癢的，轉頭看，大褸上不知何時躺著一片黑色的薄片。

這是什麼?

他好奇的用手指拈上來，卻莫名感到一陣針刺般的灼燙。

「嚇?」痛得他立即彈開指尖，那片黑色便瞬間散成灰爐，跌散在雪地上發出噗嘶一聲。

雪地逐漸佈滿更多不知名的黑灰細片。

髮絲上降落了一些重量，騰升起不尋常的溫度，他甩頭，更多灰爐從頰邊散落，傳來一股細微的焦味。

落灰！？

* * *

黑色的灰片愈下愈密，幾乎掩蓋了整片天空。

鋪天蓋地的暈眩感似海潮般從後腦勺湧上來，方大同一時手足無措。

很快，被灰燼舐上的衣物都薰黑了並開始往外擴張，發出滋滋的燃燒脆響。

被難聞的布料溶化的氣味圍繞，方大同的喉嚨緊縮，彷彿下秒自己也會忽然蓬一聲焚燒起來。

他急步往回跑，卻在密如雨林的落灰空隙之中，看到店員正在店裡頭拉下閘門，氣急敗壞的搖頭，吼出一大串他聽不懂的陌生語言，拼命指向對街。別無他法的方大同以為那邊有什麼救援良方，卻只見相隔著寬闊通路的對街，有片狹窄得可憐的屋簷，這樣看起來只能摭掩他的一半身形。

「呼…嗄!」

呼吸困難，肺間填滿的都是灰燼掉落他身上的二氧化碳，氧氣愈加稀薄，他能感到衣服上撲不滅的一簇簇小形火焰在急速的吞吃他的外套與長褲。好熱、熱似火球，但他卻不能毅然脫掉外套，這樣只會令灰燼更快的觸碰到肌膚。

別無他法了，腦部快缺氧的方大同用外套袖子裹住手掌，抱住頭衝向那片搖搖欲墜的瓦頂。即使只能掩蓋一半身體也好，至少能拖延到有人發現他在這樣就好。

前提是，被發現之前，他沒有被燒成炭。

拔腿狂奔。

「哈呼…」成功吞吃褲子表層的灰燼開始入侵夾層，膝蓋內側一片灼燙的感覺，幾乎令他腿軟的跪倒下去。沒想到這種物質的破壞程度那麼厲害。他甚至看不清前方的路，只看到一絲一縷的黑煙在眼前飄散，並愈來愈多。

髮絲在燒，他真切的感覺自己在逐漸的蒸發。

「嗄…」指尖好痛，好像有小蟲一直往內鑽。

他怎會沒帶手襪。

跑到一半，膝蓋愈來愈軟。

「呃…」似被那些黑蟲子集體吃掉了筋骨似的，他已沒有氣力抬腿來，而另一邊的大腿與小腿都冒出同樣難受的感覺。他半拐的拖曳在烏黑的雪地上走，已分不清東南西北了，只覺得下秒便會倒下被埋在這片黑土中。

半昏沈中，他彷彿聽到電單車引擎的嘈雜聲音。

是幻聽吧。。

「大同！」

聽到這聲呼喚，他一瞬間死亡又重生。

電單車轉彎急剎在腳邊，拖出深長的刮痕。

熟悉到不能再熟悉的男人把虛軟無力的自己揪高，審視半秒。方大同努力想睜開眼睛但發現自己沒法做到。電光火石間，他的世界便忽然陷入一個圓罩之中，敬騰把唯一的頭盔套在他頭上，並脫掉了真皮外套覆蓋他幾乎被燒掉了半件的羽絨衣上。

頭盔和外套都在自己身上。

那敬騰呢?

方大同焦慮的夾緊眉心，想要反對但身體下秒便像貨物般被扔上車前座。電單車再度被全速發動，頰邊是緊迫而至、因喘氣起伏得厲害的肩膀。他伸出疼痛的指尖緊抓住眼前那輕盈的什麼也擋不了的冷毛衣，心臟揪得像下秒便會爆炸。

敬騰畏熱喜寒，即使寒冬都不愛穿太多。

現在可好。

眼前的景物快速掠過。

方大同在頭盔的玻璃罩下，聽著引擎嘈吵刺耳的巨響也掩蓋不了愈發急促的喘氣聲。看著敬騰圍在臉上的圍巾燃起灼灼光華，被決然的丟棄在路中心。

看顫抖得幾乎握不牢控杆的大手。

看電單車在雪地上拖拉出愈來愈歪斜的車痕。

看到美麗的淡藍色色毛衣佈滿了黑，再綻放出血花。

他被保護得滴水不沾，卻比剛才更痛了。

方大同咬緊牙關曲起雙腿，妄想伸手拍走沾在敬騰身上的落灰。

蕭敬騰垂眸分神看他一眼，然後以大手緊握他的，再粗魯的把他的手塞回外套之下。

世界死寂，只剩一輛電單車逃命似的狂奔。

滿天都是黑，透不出一絲光。

六分鐘已然六世紀。

方大同寧願剛才沒被找到就好了。

真寧願自己死了算了。

* * *

抵達酒店門口，二人身上已如廢墟，沒有一處乾淨的地方。

方大同聽到了同伴們急切的呼喊和奪門而出的身影。

感覺到敬騰緊繃得可怕的身體在到達目的地後終於鬆懈下來。

下一秒，電單車便立即失去了控制，毫無預警的往右傾去，在地上迴圈擦出花火！蕭敬騰失卻體力把電單車拉回正軌，勉強拉牽一下卻沒法制止傾斜角度增大，最後，車子幾乎是以橫倒的姿態在石板地上前進，磨擦出半圓弧線的尖銳刮痕。

「吱——————」

「嚇!?」

頃刻，蕭敬騰虛軟下來失去意識的身驅率先被衝撃力拋出電單車兩米之外，隨著恐佈的撞聲跌摔躺在酒店大門前的雲石地板上，而失去了支撐的方大同也幾乎同時跌出車外，跌滾在地上幾圈才終於停滯，頭罩下天旋地轉，分不清方向。

「老大！！老大！！大同哥!！」

此起彼落的呼喊聲湧過來。

方大同只感到自己被很多雙手推擠著扶起，搬往酒店裡頭準備好的並排沙發。

汗水與液水分沁澀入眼內酸痛不已，視野一片模糊。心跳難當。

「敬騰…」

他氣若遊絲的說。

蕭敬騰暈倒了。

「沒事的、沒事的、老大在路上已讓我們先喚醫生了。」

「你們很快便會好過來的、別擔心…」

方大同認不出說話的是誰，但聽到他那強裝鎮定卻顯得更乾澀結巴的嗓子，也知道他們現在的焦黑樣子肯定把他們嚇得不輕。

敬騰在調頭飇出營救自己之前，

竟然僅來得及在路上打電話讓樂隊找醫生，

沒想過回酒店穿保護衣物或找民警幫忙。

頑石般的男人。

他深閉上眼晴直到眼簾打皺的地步。

鼻尖酸得發滾，比灼傷更甚。

而自己卻不是水。

l * *

方大同受的傷並不嚴重，他呆然的站在床邊，看醫生替蕭敬騰冶療，於每個傷口上割一刀，用鉗子夾出深入血肉的灰燼，再把藥水倒灌入小洞般的傷處清洗，用紗布堵住。就 這樣，逐一的把灰從身體各部份挖出來，在桌面的小盆裡積起了不少的份量。敬騰昏倒了，只是偶爾會在刀子探得很深的時候，會不其然的抽搐，額頭冷汗滿佈。

方大同默默無言看到最後。身邊的一切都沒法撼動他分毫。

世界似是吵雜的圍繞著他在運轉，但他什麼也聽不清看不見。

站到深夜，芬達把他強行按到椅子上，掌心被遞入一杯清水，他只是機械式的握住而沒有喝。他們都在對自己說話，可是完全聽不明白，就像外星語言一般，只看到口形而聽不見聲音。

糾纏到最後，其他人都回房休息了，只留下他、一豆燈光，

與裹著繃帶、睡得很不安穩的蕭敬騰。

看著敬騰額上突兀的星星點點，他像喉嚨間梗了個果核般。

他輕輕的探出指尖觸碰那些猶如發霉般，滿佈在光滑額頭上的小圓點。

護士竟然如此大意，沒有抹走污垢。敬騰最討厭臉上的髒膩了，得替他弄乾淨才行。方大同深吸口氣，用最輕柔的力度意圖把那些難看的黑點揉走，卻發現一點亦沒法抹走。

他才發現，這些是傷疤。

因為敬騰的圍巾最多只能圍到鼻樑，所以額頭必然會被灼傷。

方大同含咬住下唇，顫抖的收回指尖，眼眸又酸又熱，很快積成一窪。

「…我…」

蕭敬騰微微掀開唇瓣，沙啞的嗓音像金屬刮過草皮。

「我沒毀容…是吧?」

方大同急忙按一下內眼角，拱上前去。

「那你以前問我要的願望……」

蕭敬騰疲累的半睜著雙眼，只覺渾身如灌鉛般沈重，胸前憋悶得呼吸也不暢通。

眼前稀疏一片光。

即使看不到，但他知道方大同此刻必定在自己身旁。

「……還給我吧。」

l * *

「敬騰，對不起。我聽不清你說什麼。」

「我的右耳入灰，耳膜…沒了。」

* * *

因敬騰的傷勢嚴重，他們在芬蘭滯留了半個月。

其間芬達終於提出了離開的要求和原因，並正式向大家道別，樂隊的成員都哭了抱成一團，依依 不捨的離別，因為他們都心中有數，這次一別已很可能是永別。吃了強勁止痛藥的敬騰躺在床上意識昏沈得連說話都吃力，最後抬起傷痕累累的手與芬達握緊，千言萬語都在對望的眼神之間流淌，芬達跪倒在床邊說著對不起與感謝，敬騰的瞳孔收縮又擴大，忽然鼓足全身虛弱的力氣的伸手拍了他的後腦勺一掌，芬達淚眼汪汪、 吃痛的抱著頭叫痛，大家都笑了，這是老大叫你別再囉唆啦，反正還會再見面的。

對呀。

還會再見的吧。

街上流傳的轉生論單張上也是這樣說的。

芬達離開了。樂隊們四處鑽些音樂節的空隙表演，又或者接下酒吧的場子偶爾下場，倒是過得蠻充實的，聽說還累積了些當地的死忠歌迷。

照顧敬騰的任務全權落在方大同頭上。

他身上繁多的傷口必須每隔四個小時洗淨換藥，如果做得不好很可能會讓裡面沒挖乾淨的灰燼復燃，在肌膚芯處焚燒組織，令傷口更難癒合。

樂隊一致認為這項艱辛的任務交給向來謹慎的大同去做絕不會出岔子的，況且他每天基本都待在老大的房間不肯走，他們都希望這個復原的過程能同時減輕他的罪疚感。

而這洗傷口的程序代表二人都沒法擁有超過四小時的安穩睡眠，他得替敬騰注射止痛的碼啡，再 逐一撕開藥布，把傷口中的繃帶拉出來，倒入藥水，再重新塞入乾淨的布條，一直重覆。這也許是老天替他開的玩笑吧，平生吃素絕少機會接觸到血的他，現下每天 都需要面對大量的血，而且還是他喜歡的男人的血。他從一開始的驚惶心疼到最後的鎮定自持，不知花了多少內心功夫。

換藥之後，二人通常都身心疲累得只想休息，方大同把場面收拾好了，便會餵敬騰吃點白粥，然後到附近的超市買食材，又或者調好鬧鐘，在沙發上小睡一會再起來。

平靜無波的復健日覆一日，敬騰的身體逐漸的復原起來了，清醒的時間也比往常多，能夠跟探望他的樂隊聊天開玩笑。

但大同卻急速的瘦下來，眼窩深黑的陷下去，總是坐著與別人說不夠幾句話便進入了晃神狀態，即使有人自告奮勇的說要替老大換藥，讓他去盡情的睡一宿，他還是一貫微笑溫和的拒絕，說還是他熟手，免得敬騰的壞脾氣把他們嚇著了。

深夜，蕭敬騰有時睡不下了會側躺著，在光暈之中看方大同捲縮在沙發上小睡的疲累樣子，眉頭深鎖的不知在發什麼惡夢。

也許是今天下午因為傷痂泛癢又忍不住對他發了一輪脾氣吧，所以現在也仍耿耿於懷是嗎。

嘖。

蕭敬騰呼口氣，單手覆上大同不知從哪買來、硬要自己戴上的黑色頭帶。

* * *

方大同是給嚇醒的。

他現在的睡眠非常的淺，因為隨時要準備醒來照顧病患，絕不可以太貪睡。

所以當身旁有些不尋常的動靜時他便嚇得立即瞪大雙眼。

沒有鏡片的輔助，他只看得見黑暗中被燈光描繪出來的剪影。

「敬騰...?」怎麼無故下床了，難道有什麼不適嗎。

「嗯。你繼續睡，我只是去倒杯水。」

寧謐中響起的醇厚男中音很動聽。

身上忽然被覆上一條暖和的被子，方大同反射性的掀開被子，不讓自己墜入甜蜜的溫暖被窩中「呃、不要被子。」

長期睡眠不足，他怕一接觸到舒適的休息環境便會沈溺其中，聽不到鬧鐘的響聲繼續好眠，所以不蓋被子，在湛涼的沙發中補眠是最保險的做法了。

蕭敬騰微皺起眉頭，沒說什麼。

「等等...你的頭巾沒綁好...」

方大同撐起千斤重的身體，揉揉眼眸，伸出雙手自然的要調整頭巾的正確位置。醫生說那些額頭上的傷痂只是輕微燙傷，只要不接觸到陽光減輕黑色素生成，就會很快淡下去。所以他都會準備不同的壓力頭巾給他替換。

蕭敬騰靜半晌，看他滑稽的拼命想要坐起來的模樣，還是決定俯下身半蹲著任他擺弄。他覺得大同對他實在緊張到有點神經質的地步。

方大同辛苦的瞇起模糊的眼眸，用雙手在他的額邊拉扯著頭巾，要調整個完美的位置。

蕭敬騰平靜的看他那緊張兮兮、皺起鼻尖的樣子，心中彷彿被什麼觸動了。

他伸出雙手包覆對方的手，住順勢按在自己的雙耳旁邊。

大同有點疑惑。

「一只耳朵聽不到，是怎樣的。」

被手掌按住的耳朵，聽著自己的嗓音有種模糊不清的局促感，就像被困在大鼓中中聽外界的聲音都似蒙上了層紗。

大同的感受也是這樣嗎。

但是大同只是溫柔的微笑，勾起他熟悉的弧度。

「沒什麼特別。」

大同垂下臉，不自然的要收回手掌，溫膩如玉的指尖輕劃過他的耳骨。

「我去倒杯水予你吧，你還是可以多睡兩個多小時再換藥...」

但是蕭敬騰還是蹲在身前沒有移開。

「對不起。」

聽到這句，方大同眨眨眼晴，再眨眨。

一抹冰涼從內眼角滑落到鼻翼，他慌忙低下頭用手背擦走。

「哎...別再聊天了，你快回去躺著啦，待會又痛了...」

他深吸口氣，巴啦巴啦的說。

「對不起，把你留在便利店。」

每次都會先放棄你，

再把佈滿傷痕的你撈回來。

「別再說這個了，我雞皮疙瘩都要起來了、沒事啦，我原本看清楚回程的路了，是可以安全的回到酒店的啦，真的。我知道怎麼走回來，誰叫你之後要接我。」

「不去接你的話，現在睡沙發的人就是我了。不能蓋被子睡，我可受不了。」

蕭敬騰微笑，伸出手掌輕巧的掠過他的臉龐。

「加入我的樂隊，為我彈琴吧。」

「這次別裝聽不到哦。」

他轉身走入廚房，沒有看到大同的表情。

＊ ＊ ＊

待敬騰的身體好得差不多可以自由活動的時候，他們便出發到挪威去。自從入隊之後，他對自己 那種自然而然的隔閡的情緒便消弭了很多，彷彿於無形之中把他的名字重新添在兄弟的名單上，猶如倒流回到從前初相識的日子。毫不忸怩的勾肩搭背、肆無忌憚的開玩笑、共同奔波表演的同甘共苦，都讓他甘之如飴。敬騰甚至下達命令，讓他不需再輪流與隊員同房，以後只與他同房就好，向樂隊解釋的理由是「你們大同哥餘下 一只耳的聽力太厲害了，你們這群猴子一吵起來他就睡不下」完全忽略了隊員們叫苦連天的抗議。

敬騰會貼心的讓酒店給他們找間最靜的房間，甚至將各種樂器、電子儀器都調較成靜音或者直接關掉，保證他晚上可以不受打擾的休息。有時侯他們也會躺在床上聊天，聊著之前幾年各自分開的日子之間的趣事，好像要把那些斷裂了的閃璨彩色絲線再逐一逐一手動的黏合起來似的。

有天方大同打開手提電腦與遠在地球另一方的女兒視像通訊，聊得正酣，剛洗澡正在擦頭髮的蕭敬騰從後方走過，隨性的向螢幕打個招呼。

女兒的雙目瞪大如銅鈴「啊!就是你，叫蕭敬騰的傢伙搶走我爸!」

方大同羞赧得冒煙，幾乎想要啪一聲把所有電線抽走然後鑽入地洞算了，可是這句卻換來蕭敬騰饒有興趣的挑眉，搖頭晃腦的走過來，單膝壓在床上，一伸手把他的肩膀摟過去「是又怎樣，不服氣就來挪威搶啊小妞!」把女兒氣得哇哇大叫，差些把他完好那只耳朵都完爆了，安撫了好久才肯下線。

他的平衡感也比以前差得多了，走路的時候總會東歪西倒，背著鍵盤的時候更顯得歪斜，就像比薩斜塔一般，反應遲緩。敬騰老說他像只失去了一邊聽力的土撥鼠，咚咚咚咚的只往一個方向滾去。但他卻會默默的挨在他的身旁，擋住他斜下去的方向，免得他真成了滾地葫蘆了。

偶爾他們的手背會碰到一起。

方大同還會妙想天開的想到，牽手。

他吞嚥一下喉頭。

偷瞧一眼，敬騰跟隊員聊得很開懷，忽然抽起互貼的手，扯一下掩住眼角的頭巾，轉頭說「大同，到埗了給我買更帥的。」

「哎哎，要入閘了，不要慢吞吞的!」

方大同驚愕的看向登機口。

「衝啦!」

他搶過鍵盤揹起來，再扯著他的手腕狂奔。

對了，他們到瑞典了。

有敬騰的末婚妻Scarlett的地方。

* * *

瑞典 斯德哥爾摩

天晴

離開挪威後，我們在梅倫湖和波羅的海的分界處的老城中暫住，這快樂的城市好像並沒受到未日來臨的衝撃，觸目所見每人都掛著笑臉、完全沒有蒙上塵埃般的陰霾，人們安份守己的生活，街道井井有條，令我們一到達這人間天堂便頓生好感，一有空餘時間便竄出去遊覽一番吸收正能量。

政府替藝術表演者安排的舞台位置很好，愛好音樂者眾，幾乎每天都坐無虛席;舞台又大又舒適，擺好了樂器還有多餘的空間走動，很適合像老大這樣停不下來的過動兒。但是老大甫到埗就說有正經事要辨，四天下來從早到晚都不見人影，連彩排試音也是大同哥代勞的，最奇怪的是，第一天的表演竟然也缺席，只是吩咐下來讓大同哥代他主唱，唱我們喜歡跟熟練的歌就沒問題了。

我滿胸疑竇，又沒法抓住老大去問，只好一絲不差的把他交代下來的事都做好。即使大家圍住大同哥團團轉、想著挖出什麼驚天的大隱秘，被圍在中心的男人還是一臉疲憊的苦笑說不知道，然後著手與我們練習翌日要表演的曲目，三緘其口。大家都感到被蒙在鼓裡，好奇心日益旺盛。

值得一提的是，我們首演表演非常順利，大同哥寶刀未老啊多年不唱竟也征服了一大群瑞典的樂迷，收獲了不少熱烈的掌聲和喝采，他這近幾日很暗淡抑悶的臉色才終於被擦亮了似的，連連躬身道謝，安哥了一首蕭敬騰azz讓台下的聽眾更如痴如醉了。

傍晚，宏宇收到老大的電話說晚上約在Skansen室外博物館旁的小酒吧內慶祝首演成功，大家振奮不已，紛紛穿上禦寒衣物，迎向-2度的深冬，笑笑鬧鬧的圍坐了角落一桌子。幾天不見的老大心情看來很好，神采飛揚、率先舉杯感謝大家幾日來的辛勞，然後鄭重的說他這半個月未必可以參與每場演出了，有什麼安排可以直接去問大同哥，他拿主意就好。

坐在角落的男人微乎其微的點頭，表示他知道了，就再沒有後話。

哎...大同哥臉色很差呀，不知是否這幾天太辛勞了，畢竟他要負責外交溝通事務跟安排住宿膳食、現在還得參與彩排演唱，一定會體力透支的。小強這幫猴子也是的、年紀都老大不小了，平時照顧自己倒是很妥貼，一遇上個像大同哥這般凡事大小都要關心擔戴的好人，便立即把份內事撒手不管了，搞得大同哥像他們老媽子似的事必躬親，到底還有沒有良心呀。

更不要說跟他同房的老大了，難道都沒有發現他愁雲慘霧的嗎。

一群沒心沒肺的。

於是善良的我便橫跨過喝成一團的幾個人，直接坐到他旁邊，給他倒了杯溫水。可是大同哥搖搖頭，還是繼續喝手中冰凍的橘子色飲料，燈光太暗，我根本看不清楚是啥東東。

需臾，老大叫大家都靜靜，他有事要說，然後有點靦腆的扯起嘴角說

「我找到你們嫂子了。」

「哇嚎！！！」現場一片起哄，隊員們都在大呼小叫，像一群未開化的史前動物般狂叫，叫得旁邊那桌客人都在側目了，超丟臉的。

小強竟然還不知趣的大笑說「我還以為大同哥是我們嫂子吶!!」

就在我想轉頭瞪他讓他別再亂說話之前，老大已經更快的賞了他一臉碎花生。

「呿!別胡說八道！」

「我找到Scarlett了。」

老大微笑說。

其實大家都知道Scarlett就是很多年前甩了老大、搞得他半生不死的那個女記者。那時大家都同仇敵愾暗地裡瘋狂的咒罵她不識貨，可惜老大也是死心眼，認定了就是認定了，誰來勸都聽不入耳。

聽說大同哥有陪他跑一趟，後來老大回國了沒人清楚中間的辛秘。現在竟然又在瑞立典找回那女的，真不知是幸或不幸。不過既然是老大自己的選擇，旁人也沒有插嘴的餘地，只好真誠的舉杯祝他這次幸福美滿。

大同哥輕咳了兩聲，拉緊了披在肩上的厚披肩，我立即把自己的外套脫了覆在他身上保暖。

我問他，要不我陪他早些回酒店休息吧，他卻低著頭說不用麻煩。

大同哥要固執起來也真的無人能敵，真頭痛。

他手中的橘色飲料空了一杯又添一杯，一直抿著嘴在默默的喝，就像身處於與旁邊的熱鬧截然不同的孤寂空間。

玩了兩小時，酒吧的夜場歌唱時段開始了，隊員人人都像被打了雞血針似的都要上台獻唱一曲，迫不及待要把人家的樂器玩遍。我雖然有點擔心大同哥，但是也抵不住同伴們的熱情，終於被宏宇扯上台彈了幾曲，場內的氣氛變得很熱。

下台回桌，大同哥竟然趴在沙發上睡著了。

連睡覺都皺著眉頭，不知夢中在愁什麼。

我原來想疊起外套給他弄個臨時枕頭，可是那件外套正被他牢牢披住，我只好輕手輕腳的抬起他的頭顱，放在大腿上權充一下抱枕。

舞台的彩光流轉，我俯下臉看他。

才發現大同哥兩鬢有點點星白，夾雜在烏黑的髮絲中其實很難被發現。這是之前落灰不小心被灼到的髮絲嗎，還是大同哥太累了，看上去那麼落魄總是叫人感覺不舒服。跌落的領口中露出的鎖骨雖然直削，但也略顯嶙峋。

想想，他們這群人竟然都認識超過十五年了，從他加入樂隊開始就從沒少見大同哥的身影，他總是像個侍衛般陪著老大進出奔波。雖然他不明白為何大同哥身為忙碌的音樂人還能挪得出時間來。

近兩年完全沒有他的蹤影，想不到，這不，末日之前又回來了。

想到這裡，我不禁伸出指尖摩擦一下那灰白的部份。

看看能不能擦走那截疲乏的痕跡。

「阿火？你在幹嘛？」

還沒有碰上，老大這句詢問就嚇得我停了動作。

他的聲量有點大，我心也快跳出來了。

「大同怎麼了？」

老大疑惑的開，然後跨開長腿鑽過來沙發這邊。

他的聲音中有點點不爽嗎，我不確定。

「他睡過去了。」

「那好，我帶他回去先，你們慢慢玩。」

說完，就把趴在我腿上睡得正酣的大同哥給整只提起來，他摟著肩膀想要拎走，大同哥這時已經醒了一半，撥開他的扶持說自己能走。

可是老大不愧是老大，鐵臂一挾就把他又牢牢鎖死然後輕鬆的揪著離開了。

我看到目定口呆，真不知他倆到底在搞什麼呀。

後來，聽那晚睡在他們隔壁房的丁楠說，他們吵得很厲害，好像幾乎連床都掀了。他早上待二人都離開後，從門邊偷瞧一眼，媽呀，不只床鋪大混亂、枕頭跟被子被扔地上，連浴室都像經歷過世界大戰似的，水濺得四處都是，連浴廉子都給扯掉了一半。

這、這到底什麼回事，我們真的完全搞不懂。

老大竟然把一向溫淡的大同哥氣得失去理智，想來不會是小事。

我希望他倆平安無事就好。

昨天真是莫名其妙的一天。  
（話說回來，我就替大同哥揀揀白髮，手都沒碰上呢就被老大吼了聲，真是不爽呀）

阿火

23.6.2023

* * *

雖然大同因宗教關係從不沾酒，但蕭敬騰卻不敢肯定他是否喝醉了。

被他牢牢揪住的男人離開酒吧時曾不安的掙扎了一會，但當踏出門口被冷風拂了個透骨冰凍後，又好似鑽出泥土想過冬卻承受不了寒流的動物般，很快軟綿綿的忽然被抽走了力氣似的慵懶的埋在自己的肩膀上。向下瞧一眼，他雙眼緊閉、臉容很疲倦。蕭敬騰回想這人這幾晚大半夜都還在晃轉睡得少，肯定累不堪言。

蕭敬騰把原來貼在他背上的礙眼外套剝走，換上自己的厚絨外套，意圖烘回他臉頰的健康紅潤氣色，然後毫不猶豫的招手截了計程把老友塞進去，很快便到達酒店大門。

老友還是軟體動物般倚傍著，歪歪斜斜的。如果自己是皮箱，他可能早把身體勉強折疊一下捲入去了。到底是累了、還是醉了?

蕭敬騰一時被搞混分不出來，又沒法直接把這件大型物件拖曳上房，只好把心一橫，微蹲下身揹上了慢慢走。大同嚶哼了一聲，也不拒絕，雙手自動圈上來摟緊頸項，把臉埋在肩胛骨上繼續扮演玻璃骨患者，一路被揹上了二人的房門前。

走廊空無一人。

蕭敬騰費盡心思想要掏出夾在窄褲袋中的房卡。

「大同、你先下來...我拿房卡。」

「我替你拿。」

他說，聲音沙沙的，像金屬片刮過柔軟草地。

「哦，前左褲袋。」耳骨出乎意料的癢，蕭敬騰應了聲。

與自己緊貼得似連體嬰的男人伸出修長的手沿肩膀向下探索，那柔如無骨的指尖好像直接在他身上迷路了，徘徊很久都沒有準備到達目的地，反而似幼兒嬉戲般輕劃。

蕭敬騰皺起眉心。

需臾，茫無頭緒的指尖終於跨越肩膀山谷、描到下陷的腰線，他不著痕跡的吞嚥乾澀的喉嚨。

大同的指頭肯定也如主人般笨拙呆蠢，總是失之毫釐、繆之千里，搞得他渾身不舒服的癢。

「你下來，我拿。」

大同彷若未聞，從唇齒間發出輕微嘶音，以另一只手加入戰團，平張五指伸展到腰帶位置。這次的方向比較正確，蕭敬騰沒由來鬆口氣，不然他不知要與這分不清東西北的迷茫男人糾纏到何年何月。

但是，那只得力的手似乎太賣力了，緩緩的潛過了前褲袋而不入，竟然探向胯間，食指似有若無的的撫過禁區......

「...你茫了!」蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，伸出大手攫住肆意妄為的手果斷扔開，也顧不上大同的身子沒了支撐、下滑了一半。

他粗魯的一扯、終於把房卡用力的拔了出來，扯得褲袋破了幾口線。

極速打開了房門，蕭敬騰把像無尾熊般纏在背上的大同放入床舖，豈料他真的把自己當成了尤加利樹，死不肯放手。身體已埋在床鋪中，仍然堅持伸高兩手攬緊他的頸項，連雙腿也憑借穿著窄褲之便很快纏了上來!

蕭敬騰幾乎被他這下蠻力扯倒，幸好臨危伸手撐住了床邊才不致被他得逞。

「大同、醒醒!」

他辛苦的維持平衡，對著抵在胸前，只有幾寸之遙的頭顱叫喚。現在這彆扭姿態，要說大同整個掛在他身上也不為過，而且他在懷中低著頭，艱辛的角度只夠他看到緊抵在胸前凌亂的髮絲而已。

「方大同!」

他敢肯定現在頸背必然有一圈被勒出來的紅痕。

方大同把臉壓在蕭敬騰的胸前，因為搏盡全力而大口喘氣，然後低低的說出一句，如果不留心聽絕對會漏走的話。

蕭敬騰寧願自己聽不到，

那句低啞得似埋在沙礫磨損良久、終於破土而出的「跟我做。」

* * *

「你收回去，我當沒聽過。」

蕭敬騰給的答案也乾脆利落如刀刃，明明白白的把這籃子撲面而來的濃郁情感與自己切割成兩邊。

不管身前人是蘊釀了多少年這種壓抑得快爆炸又細膩得似水流暗湧的情感、不理他是否用盡了半生的勇氣來說出這近似哀求的低喃，這件事無論如何，他做不到。

他把纏得像章魚的手粗魯的掰開，大同的手勁鬆了一會，很快又像攀救生索似的拼命圈上來，他轉而扯動雙腿，但那兒扣得更似鐵環。

「放開...!」

二人的氣力在拉扯中急速溜走，用盡全力抱緊他的大同顯然更快體力不支，很快的，鉗制開始因為疲累而變得鬆動，蕭敬騰施力抓住他的膝彎終於把一邊腿挪開了。身下的人淒然的哼一聲，雙手不放棄的扒上他後背。

被扣得稍微動氣的男人，手下不顧力度，在他的手臂抓出了一條鮮紅的痕跡。方大同隱忍不下輕微的痛喊「呀...」

一抹銀亮在二人相搏之間，從蕭敬騰的領口掉出來，跌在他眼前晃動。

那是他串上幼鏈、佩戴了多年的訂婚戒指。

方大同不假思索的湊上去用口含住，然後咬住銀戒偏頭用力一扯!

「啪!」幼如毫毛、多經折損的項鏈應聲而斷!

他立刻把脫離牽制的戒指以舌撥入口腔內側。

「你!!」蕭敬騰眥目供裂，向下瞪視著他、怒不可遏。

他迅雷不及掩耳的伸手握住他的下頷，想把擁有重大意義的戒指挖出來。

可是方大同要倔強起來確實無人能敵，他忍著下巴幾乎幾捏碎的疼痛，還是緊閉雙唇，牙齒咬得下唇幾乎破皮也沒張口。

「把戒指吐出來!」

聲音如雷貫耳，轟得他一震。

蕭敬騰的手毫無章法的按捏他的臉頰及喉間，迫得他疼痛的咳嗽不止。

「還我!」那是他跟身多年，只盼重新為Scarlett套上的戒指。

紀錄了他那麼多的心酸跟想念，大同竟敢輕易奪去!?

方大同知道他又再次摸上這猛獸的逆鱗了，只要任何事關於Scarlett，他都會失去理智，而自己已不只一次招惹他。

他深吸口氣，慢慢遞起右掌，緊覆在嘴唇上，目光模糊一片。

蕭敬騰看他摀住嘴，怒極反笑。

「好、很好。你想跟我做、我成全你。」

* * *

其實他有想過會不會被打。

聽說只要被撃打腹部就會因為胃抽搐而什麼也咬不住。

但是蕭敬騰始終沒那麼殘忍，他扯開剛才溫柔的披在身上的羽絨外套，用蠻力拉開裡面輕薄的灰色冷毛衣，那毛衣是他們在挪威時同時買下的，現在被他暴裂的扯得不成形了。

冰涼的大手毫不憐惜的竄進衣服中，按住緊繃而蒼白的肌膚。

方大同有點害怕，可是他又不能哼叫出聲，只可以默默的凝望那雙被怒火燒得灼紅的雙眸，捲起雙腿。

接下來他的世界就只有痛。

漫長的時間流過，乳尖幾乎幾乎被咬開兩邊的痛、肌膚被粗魯的按捏拉扯的紅印瘀青、收緊指掌時的抓痕、大腿間深刻的咬痕、幼嫩被握在粗糙的掌間用力緊握擼動的痛苦.......每一種都令他欲死，何況層層疊疊的折磨。

戒指被含得暖了好幾次想滑下喉嚨，他用舌尖頂住。

痛得想喊叫的時候，他便壓住舌面，讓鑽戒上的鑽劃痛口腔激醒理智，像含著一帖世上僅有的救命符不敢放鬆。

方大同眼中的濕潤積了一窪。

他不敢稍動頭顱，怕淚水會悄悄的背叛他，順著傾斜的離眸出逃。

痛從四方八面傳入神經。

他記起只被夾在敬騰床邊的塵封馬克杯。

其他杯子在敬騰眼中都是閃閃發光的，只有它被遺忘、形單影隻的被遺棄在縫隙之中等待被發現。像他的這份愛。

他捧回來用抹布仔細擦拭，擦得光潔如新，珍惜的捧上去求青睞，結果仍是一文不值。敬騰甚至忘了杯從何時就埋伏在他身邊，只是淡淡然的說「送給你吧」。

他的這份經年累月的愛。

曾以為大得可以感動他，結果，卻小得只夠回送物主、養活自己。

頰邊愈來愈潮濕。

抽氣聲也不能壓抑的漸次變大。

他好恨這麼死心塌地愛著別人的蕭敬騰。

他好恨這樣不知廉恥的

愛著蕭敬騰的方大同。

* * *

良久，蕭敬騰聽到了細微的啜泣聲，愕然的抬頭就見正被他肆虐的男人，仍然緊緊摀住嘴。臉色蒼白、雙眼紅得厲害，兩道水痕從眼角溜出來，沾濕枕頭。

他茫然的盯緊天花板，好像那兒有什麼值得他細看似的、鼻尖急速的收縮。仍然是倔強得不願意哭出聲音，只能聽到從指縫中不小心溜出來的喘氣跟鼻音。

「.............!」

他停下手中荒謬的動作，只顧震攝在那張哀傷得快要滲出空氣的臉龐，久久不能自己，他記憶中從沒有看過這樣的他。

身下的男人渾身顫抖，緊握著拳頭，原本白皙無暇的胸腔、腰間跟大腿內側都佈滿了可佈的瘀青跟紅痕，非常突兀。一種在黑白山水畫上看到血跡般驚心動魄的噁心感從胃中湧上。

蕭敬騰像忽然踏空樓梯而從夢中驚醒的人，不敢相信自己剛才火掩眼的時候做了這樣天地不容的事!!

即使多麼生氣也好，他怎可以把憤怒加諸在大同的身體上!?

他倒抽口氣，伸出指尖顫巍巍的撫上那些新鮮得似乎在發燙的痕跡，像怕碰碎瓷器般不敢施力，張口好幾次才終於艱難的說出「對不起...」

「對不起...我不知道我做了什麼...」

* * *

聽到了道歉的方大同搖搖頭，終於放鬆了摀緊嘴，任酸軟的掌落下。

用虛弱的聲線說「至少...你願意碰我。」

他繼續呆看著天花。

「敬騰，前天吶，我看手機通話紀錄..」

他的聲量很弱，就像在說一件只有二人知道的小秘密。

「看到Scarlett在早上曾打給我，可是那通電話給人接聽了。」

「雖然你沒跟我說過，但我知道你是這樣跟她聯繫上的吧。」

他閉上酸痛的眼晴。

蕭敬騰緊張的俯前身子，不禁心虛，著急的想要解釋清楚始末。

「我...沒錯、是擅自偷聽了你的電話，但她是知道我們來巡演才打給你的，她原來是想透過你找我的...」

他確實是偷接了大同的電話而且沒跟他坦白，可是Scarlett原來想找的就他，結果無論如何都是一樣的。

方大同勾起不算笑容的笑容「我都明白。」

他如何做也是阻止不了他們相見、相愛的，他明白這道理。

「其實我想說的是，我現在就要跟你討回願望了。」

「我想了好久好久，想了十五年，終於想好了。」

「求求你，在末日之前讓我對你死心吧，到死都還要喜歡你，真的太可憐了。」

「你能成全我嗎?敬騰。」

他把手中緊捏的戒指輕輕放回蕭敬騰掌心內。

虔誠得就像在許願池投下了畢生難達的願望。

* * *

蕭敬騰沒有說好、也沒有說不好。只是呆看著掌心中的戒指出了神，過了幾分鐘才拉起襯衣的下擺輕輕抹拭乾拭，放回口袋中。

方大同似乎也沒有在等他答應，只是閉目調整凌亂的呼息，待氣息都變得緩慢得一如往常似是從細管子呼氣般微，才掀開重得像鉛的眼皮，安靜的撐起身子。

原來坐在床沿的男人被這波動靜掀動，看到大同勉強想放腳下地的模樣，情不自禁湊上去扶他，並盡量避免碰到那些斑駁的痕跡，每看到一條紅痕都彷彿有誰在他臉上揮了同樣力度的一鞭。

大同細聲的呼氣，垂頭攏好鬆散的毛衣領口，但效果不彰，那柔軟的衣料在粗暴的牽扯下變了形，再沒法修復原狀。

他很珍惜這件他倆一起看中的毛衣，因為敬騰也買了件黑色的。

方大同在心中哀度。

扶著自己的男人衣履雖然有點亂但仍然光潔，反看自己坦胸露臂的、褲子像漩渦徜敞在膝蓋位置，內褲也給扯下了、可看到醜陋瘦削的大腿內側泛紅且帶著污髒的點點水漬。他忽然感覺對比太強烈，羞愧得無地自容、抗拒的用手臂隔開男人的扶持。

蕭敬騰不著痕跡的忽略了這些抗拒情緒，更巧妙地換個角度托起他的腰身，繼續向浴室方向走，大同瞧他一眼，很快便任他去了。

把大同扶到浴缸邊緣坐下，他伸手調較水溫，待手都暖透，才乾澀的說「有什麼喚我。」

方大同點頭，開始埋首脫衣，三兩下手勢已把零落的衣衫都脫光，看蕭敬騰還是呆站著，才說「我自己沒問題」，然後站起身子鑽入浴缸，拉起浴簾。

男人哦一聲，神色複雜的往外走，正想關門、轉頭驚鴻一瞥竟然看到...

大同的背部有很多密麻的交織傷痕!!?

驟眼看那些細長的傷口帶著點點暗灰紫色，從背中橫向延至腰側的傷痂竟像極歪斜的文字，勉強看得出那幾個字是〝NAS... 〞。

這些傷痕到底是怎麼來的!?蕭敬騰大吃一驚，邁開幾步回去，手橫蠻一扯開竟然把浴簾「唰啦!」一聲硬生生扯歪了!!

方大同握著花灑，異常驚訝他會中途折返「....!?」

「大同，讓我看你的背!」

說完就要伸手強行把他硬掰過來。

方大同向後退幾步，背部緊貼牆壁，一臉警剔卻又強裝鎮定「你要看什麼?」

「你的背部有很多傷痕!」

蕭敬騰感覺一腔無名火在胸脯處燃燒，莫名著急。

方大同苦笑一下「你眼花。」

爾後回望他「我沒有，即使有也可能是不小心弄到的，不要大驚小怪。」

雖然很確定自己沒看錯，而且背部的傷痕也極難撥歸為不小心的「意外」。

但當看到這副瘦弱的身體上滿佈指紋並泛起紅腫，蕭敬騰發現自己這施害者完全沒有立場去質問大同背部的傷痕。

他無論是想迫問傷痕的成因，又或是安慰他，在這時刻都顯得太過矯情了。

「那...嗯。」

思緒亂成一團，他不知該說什麼，只好虛掩回被扯壞的簾子離開。

即使他腦中滿滿都圍繞著這件事。

不久，方大同洗得滿身通紅，搖搖晃晃的從浴室出來。

蕭敬騰立即扶著他坐到床上，「我替你塗藥膏?」

他想再看一次那些扭曲的傷痕搞清是什麼回事。

可是大同搖搖頭說好累，就這樣和衣鑽入了被子中，閣起雙眼，用行動告訴他今晚的瘋狂就到此為止。

蕭敬騰凝視他的睡臉良久，終於嘆口氣返回自己的床上準備入睡。

可是他平靜不下來，因為大同悲痛的告白、與那些詭異到極的幼傷痕。

〝NAS〞會是什麼英文字的開首呢?

英文素來不好的他憑空猜不出來。

只好抄出手機上網搜尋，可是結果卻太多了他根本是在大海撈針。

好在意，他也不知自己為什麼如此在意。

也許就是因為自己剛才卑劣的在他身、心上留低很多傷痕，才更會在意那個同樣傷害他的事或某人。

雖然傷痕的模樣細長且斷續，一點也不似紋身，但〝NAS〞會是某個英文名字的開首嗎?想到這裡，他急不及待的查起男女英文名字列表。

結果久久都沒法閉眼安睡，迎接了無眠的一夜。

* * *

翌日起床，大同已不見蹤影，料是到某個隊員的房間了。

蕭敬騰扶著額，腦子因為昨晚的事轉個不停，都沒法好好安靜寫曲，望著一大疊曲譜發怔。

此時，門鈴響了，他擱下鉛筆去開門。

「老大~早安!」「老大你起好早!」「咦，竟然還在寫曲吶!」一群吱吱喳喳的猴子嘩啦一聲衝出來，吵得他頭痛欲裂。

蕭敬騰拉好新換的頭巾，哭笑不得「這裡沒奶吃。」

這群未戒奶的深山野猴忽然全部衝入來是搞什麼啊!?

「啊在這裡!」他們看到整齊的擺在角落的電子琴以及幾支結他，立即似尋獲此行目的般，一湧而上，化身成工蟻，快速搬起樂器就要往外衝!

蕭敬騰大感不解，挑起半邊眉頭，在床上伸出兩條長腿阻礙去路。

「把你們大同哥的樂器放下來。」

除了電子琴是大同從蕭家帶上機的，其他結他都是他倆商量後在途中添購的，一向由大同保管及使用。

阿火意圖跳過那兩條幼欄，一邊大聲嚷嚷，

「什麼啊!是大同哥說今晚開始跟我們輪流同房，讓我們來搬的!」

小強立即附和「是呀，他還叫我跟你說，下午酒店會派人來修浴簾。」

聽到這幾句，蕭敬騰的心臟鼓動一下，不知是什麼滋味。

他臉無表情、冷酷的說「我說，放下來。」

用眼角餘光一瞥指示他們把樂器都放回原位。

阿火看他對隊員如此頤指氣使，也泛起些反抗情緒，把電子琴扔在床鋪上。

「老大你也太過份了吧!?大同哥想換房你就由他嘛...」

雖然一開始語氣是蠻沖的，可是說到後來又弱了起來，他始終不習慣對這樣照顧他們的老大如此大小聲。

這時，其他同伴的護短情緒也紛紛一致的湧上來了。

就像有人把堤壩上的堵塞物忽然拔開引來洪流，大家開始三言兩語的嘴碎起來，連樂器也暫時不搬了，就想說過痛快。

「是啊!老大你對大同哥的獨佔慾太恐佈了，我們吃不消呀!」

丁楠搥了一下掌心。

「見鬼的獨佔慾，你確定你說的是我嗎...」

蕭敬騰像聽到什麼新奇的笑話，按住額頭輕輕嘲笑。

我，對大同有獨佔慾??

這荒謬的說法太不可思議了。

丁楠不甘的加大聲量「你不信我就舉個例子吧，上次我們入境時日本旅遊局不是有送我們每人一條祝福皮繩嗎?可大同哥不在名單上所以沒有，你當時完全就沒有理會。我好心送他，結果你忽然衝過來說我繫得難看，就把我的扯掉，繫上你那難看得要命的紅色手帶!」

老大原來是不瞅不睬的，結果一看到他繫上，就衝了過來，在他面前把珍貴的手帶活生生的扯斷了嗚嗚。

蕭敬騰聽完這例子笑歪了嘴「喂喂、那你確實是綁得難看!你確定要拿這樣的小事來說事兒嗎?」

「還不止吶!之前大同哥說想試我的葡萄汁，我直接給他就杯口喝，你竟然說不衛生，立即喝止我拿開。我們之前不都是這樣吃大家的口水的嗎，跟我們一起時怎麼不見你那麼注重衛生啊老大!?」小強加入戰團。

「葡萄汁?」蕭敬騰挑眉，他怎麼完全不記得了。

「而且，芬達臨走之前送大同哥的帽子你沒有交給他吧!我看到那帽子就擱在你車尾箱發霉呢!」

「我忘了...我承認我是忘了。」被控訴的男人揮揮手。

不、不，這件不算數，他是真的忘了。

阿火也發作了「說起車箱我就來氣，昨晚我給大同哥保暖的外套被你胡亂擰成一團塞在電單車的車尾箱!現在結了冰、都弄壞了!!那時候我就想替他揀下白髮嘛，手都沒碰上呢，你竟然吼我、嗚嗚我好委屈哦...」

「坐飛機你不讓我們跟他同座就算了，現在連房也不讓換是怎樣啦。」

蕭敬騰聽得一愣一愣，雖然每件事他都有印象，可這些都很尋常吧?一點也沒有代表性啊。竟然想這樣誣蔑我，欺人太甚。

「你們也太扯了!這些事都很平常吧?」

小題大作的一群猴子，真是太閒了吧。

「才不是呢，你還對他超霸道的!」

「又怎麼說?」

蕭敬騰這回疊起雙腿，托起下巴，饒有趣味的看他們說得多有理。

「大同哥平常喝咖啡下多少包糖?」

太簡單了吧。

誰比他了解大同這甘草黨，他乾脆利落的說「兩包。」

這時大家忍不住輕笑起來，「他早兩年就開始戒糖了、說是血糖高，平時跟我們吃飯都盡量不吃甜，就你不知道，還直接撕糖包給他下兩份。有時還叫蛋糕給他吃，搞得自己很慷慨似的，真受不了呀!」

蕭敬騰皺起眉頭，腦中浮現大同呆看他快速替他下了兩包糖、然後毫無異議、默默抓起杯耳喝的模樣;想起他吃蛋糕吃得一臉幸福的傻樣。

他真的完全沒察覺他在戒甜啊。

這喜歡自虐娛人的傢伙。

「不服氣的話，我再問你，你是不是送了大同哥一件同款毛衣?」

「是呀。」蕭敬騰抓亂瀏海，想起被自己扯壞的灰毛衣不禁心悸。

「你不知道他對羊毛敏感吧?每次穿完領口都紅一圈。」

「什...!?不可能!我看他整天在穿!」

胡說八道!

大同最愛那件毛衣了，有時還會被這幫野猴虧是情侶裝吶!

...這...我好像知道他一洗淨晾乾就要穿上的原因了。

大家圍坐在一起說個不休，類似的例子不斷蹦出來，聽得蕭敬騰愈來愈詫異。

他們的話題從獨佔慾漸漸過渡到蕭敬騰對方大同到底有多不關心。

最後這群忿忿不平的控訴的隊員們終於達到了共識。

「我覺得吶，這種對特定的人既有獨佔慾同時又霸道頤使的狀態，只有一種情況可以解釋。」

丁楠就似個資深的心理學家摸著下巴，娓娓道來。

其他人立即感興趣的湊上耳朵。

「有什麼見解啊大師?」

「就像被寵壞的熊孩子一樣。」

「噗哈哈哈哈哈!!!老大都多少歲了還被寵壞，哈哈熊孩子小騰、我快笑掉大牙!!」

大家爆笑不已，東歪西倒「看來是這十五年來老大被照顧得太好，完全把大同哥劃分成自己的東西了，好幼稚喔!」

被這句「寵壞」似子彈撃中，蕭敬騰歪斜的躺倒在床上，以手背擱上頭巾。

盯著昨晚被大同盯得快穿洞的天花板，

有種似笑非笑的複雜感覺。

這樣多小事累積起來，為什麼我從不察覺。

難道我真的太習慣大同不會離開嗎?

他聽著大家的笑聲，勾起一個苦笑。

* * *

「嗨。」

他踏入阿火的房中，看到大同正坐在床上修改他們寫的曲譜。

大同嗯了聲，沒抬起頭。

蕭敬騰走近一點，摸著後頸，尷尬的說

「大同，你再跟我說說你女兒喚什麼，我忘了。」

聽那群猴子說完一輪，他竟然不其然有點心虛起來。

「方樂陶。」

方大同專注於眼前的工作，淡淡的說。

「哦。」

「大同。」

男人站在身前，良久沒說話又擋死了日光。

方大同忍不住輕哼了聲「?」

「你知道吧...我是這團隊最高領導人。」

「那又怎?」

方大同啼笑皆非。

「我不批准你換房。」

他是被「寵壞」又霸道得惹人生厭的自私男人。

他終於開始有這深度自覺。

* * *

方大同其實真是個非常隨遇而安的人，最高領導人開宗明義不批准他換房，他就不換了，只是每晚回到房中也像只未煮熟的蚌子不願開口，總是風塵撲撲的深夜歸房，疲累的洗完澡層層疊疊包幾層倒在床上，跟蕭敬騰報告了當天的樂團表演的明細，就安靜的閉上雙眼沈穩睡去，與之前焦慮抑鬱的樣子截然不同。即便室友想關心傷勢也是被他一句「全好了」而沒法追問下去。

二人相安無事的渡過了幾天平靜日子。

今天也是依舊安寧的一天，當方大同如常的完成了該天分配的一小時表演，讓隊員們先回酒店休息、自己與主辨方商量翌日的演出細節後，便踱步歸途。他還在路邊的小攤子停留了一會相中了精緻可愛的手工白瓷杯子，想著可以在沖泡咖啡時善用，但老闆說必須要兩只為一套出售，他呆滯了幾秒、想不出對飲的好對手，便打消念頭，轉身步入酒店大堂。

「大同哥!大同哥回來了!」

熟悉的叫喊煞停了他衝入電梯的腳步。他看著小強站起來，隔著落地玻璃猛向自己招手，不禁微笑走近。

這群隊員竟然沒有溜出去玩，還待在酒店的CAFE中聚會，看來是閒閒沒事做，一會得把曲譜的錯處鉅細無遺的指導一下讓他們修正過來，也許巡演至下個國家時便可正式發佈了吧...

正在心中盤算著大小事，方大同踏上階梯，走近黑壓壓的一大片人頭。

「Khalil，Long time no see.」

一道熟悉得不敢忘記、又陌生得恍如隔世的嗓音橫空而至。

害他左腳一個踉蹌差點踏空那階級。

這天注定是不安寧的一天，他的心跳亂序如擋鼓，掌心冒汗。

抓緊手中粗糙的文件夾，掀起略為僵硬的笑容，歡迎多年不見的老友。

「Scarlett.」

* * *

Scarlett的臉容成熟了，但那種成熟感只是令她的美更自然、更迷人。

甫認識的時侯，她只是個冒失的女孩，背著幾公斤、彷彿能壓垮人的大背包在台北機場四處衝撞，盲頭蒼蠅似的一下子撞到自己身前，扯著他手中剛從侯機室椅子上撿獲的單反，「不好意思、先生，這是我的，真的是我的!」

走在自己身邊的敬騰饒有趣味的捧起相機，「小姐，妳撞到我朋友沒有道歉就算了，憑什麼證明這單反是妳的?」

女孩氣急敗壞的跺腳，雙目緊盯著敬騰手中的珍貴相機，好似它會憑空消失不見似的，鼓起臉頰說「我拍了陽明山、高雄六合夜市還有貓空，你不信就查一查。」

「誒...這些景點誰也會拍啊、等我先看看...」雖然自己想阻止，但長不大的野孩子敬騰從容的擋開自己的手，順著次序從螢幕上瀏覽繁多的照片。

「你們再不信，再多翻幾張有、有我自拍照的啦!」

女孩靦腆的說，耳朵通紅。

「喔。」敬騰快速按著快轉鍵，很快便看到一連串搞怪的自拍，有瞪大雙目的、有鼓得臉頰像青蛙的、也有戴上小皇冠的、有把頭髮全束起的、總之是包羅萬有的搞怪、醜化自己的照片層出不窮。

「噗哈哈哈哈!好醜、妳在幹嘛....!?」敬騰看著逗趣的相片彎下腰笑，即使被自己緊捏著肩膀也沒提醒作用。

「不好意思，我朋友就是這樣沒禮貌，先把相機還妳吧。」

他把相機交回女孩手上「我們剛才就是想把它交去寄失的。」

女孩瞬間露出快樂的笑容，雙手捧著單反像稀世奇珍。

「謝謝你!」

雖然她不是令人驚艷的大美女，但是五官清新可人，散發著健康乾淨的美好氣息，一露出笑容便閃閃發光，讓他想起在陽光普照的大草原上奔跑的小母獅、活潑動人。

身旁的敬騰呆了一呆，應該與自己有相同想法吧。只見他收起大笑，心情很好的抽出口袋中的油性筆，「來，為了道歉，我給相機簽個名好了。」

方大同心想，你這不要臉的。

「臭不要臉的傢伙，誰想要你的簽名啊!」

小母獅爆發起來毫不含糊，她吐出舌頭呸了兩聲，然後向自己再次表達了感激，就轉身奔走了。

敬騰拿著筆呆立良久都沒有回過神。

自己在旁邊笑得合不攏嘴「她完全不認識你耶...哈哈哈哈。」

「誰想這瘋婆子認識我呀。」

敬騰無奈的搖搖頭，負氣的轉身推走行李。

這原來只是很好玩的一場鬧劇。

如果不是自己說了那個自以為很好笑的玩笑

「我剛看到她名片了，環球雜誌的女記者Scarlett。」

「照偶像劇的套路，身為大明星的你接下來是要去找碴嗎?」

他有時會想，最諷刺的是，是自己一手促成他倆的。

怨不得人。

* * ＊

當年這元氣滿滿的小記者，如今留起了長髮束成馬尾，臉上有著陽光吻膚的小光斑卻更好看了。即使已經不年輕，但仍然是單塗唇膏便自然性感得叫人想親近，大自然果真對她的恩寵有加，不讓歲月在這堅強的女人身上留痕。

「咳，好久不見。」

乾澀的喉嚨擠不出什麼有意義的句子，只能陳腔濫調的重覆問侯語。

如果情況許可，他真想坐在離她最遠的位置，免得承受那尷尬的氛圍，可是隊員們很快就挪來一張椅子誏他落坐，料定他倆必想話當年。

他扶著椅背，在Scarlett友善和樂的目光下，卻遲遲坐不下去。

僵持一會，他終於深吸口氣，說出了異常蹩腳的藉口「你們玩開心點，我先上房準備些表演的申請文件，失陪了。」

他的語速快得連自己也聽不清，就只是覺得此時非走不可，空氣稀薄得彷似活在第二個次元。

「文件你都備齊了不是麼。」

「難得見面，別掃興吧，大同。」

貼坐在Scarlett旁邊的男人，很麻吉的伸出手握住自己的手腕，按下。

自己無法擺脫強橫的手勁，只能瞬間像被針戳到洩氣的皮球，艱辛的點頭，失去了支撐的力量、鬆弛的攤在椅子上。

他勾起微笑、很投入的聆聽大家的歡聲笑語，卻什麼也沒有入耳。額角在嗡嗡作響，他覺得自己就像個擺置似的死物，呆坐在那兒沒法提供一些功能性。

他的雙眼中有一幅美麗到殘忍的圖畫。

英俊的知名男歌手與

活潑善良的極地記者。

會為不少人帶來萬丈光的男人與女人。

他記起他說『我才不想要找這個瘋女人呢』

然後說『等等、你剛說她叫什麼？名字跟你的一樣難唸。』

方大同閉上酸痛的雙目。

他決定轉頭去那小攤子買那對潔白無瑕、溫潤可人的對杯。

＊ ＊ ＊

「送你們的對杯，恭喜。」

完成了一場好比凌遲的折磨，方大同身心俱疲的離開，走到小攤子前掏錢買下了戀人對杯，不知為何，就是覺得他真的應該買下來。說他虛偽也罷、也許他就是營造表面假象的專家，要靠實質的禮物來盡顯自己的寬宏大量、至誠祝福，騙別人的同時也好騙一下自己。腦袋中理智的小人在說:看，我放得開。

「謝啦。」

剛送別女友，躺在床上按電話的蕭敬騰點頭，沒看對杯一眼。

方大同苦笑一下，抓起毛巾準備洗澡。

老友忽然翻過身、抬頭直視他說。

「大同，你替我用筆電搜一下附近的景點好嗎？」

「可是... Scarlett比較知道吧...」

「她的雜誌社總部在這，可她整天被派出其他國家的荒地拍攝，都沒有好好遊覽過，拜託你查一下吧，我沒流量了。」

方大同皺起眉頭。

這個任性妄為、手不刃血的的男人。

他幾乎把手中的毛巾都捏得要擰成一團了，卻什麼也沒說。

終於呼口氣，靜靜的收拾衣物準備往浴室進發。

「躂!」

Notebook忽然被扔到自己交疊的大腿上，蕭敬騰興沖沖的插好電源，爾後衝過來挨著他坐下，愉悅無比的說

「快、我英文不好，你查得快。」

方大同抗拒的移開相貼的臂膀，「我累了...想快些休息。」

身旁的男人笑得肆意，硬要把頭挨上來，附送一大潭溺得死人的柔軟目光，伸出手臂把他的肩膀攬回來

「大同，幫幫忙啦，別那麼小器嘛。」

對啊，你別這樣小器，方大同。難道你還有什麼妄想嗎，看到他倆彷似天生一對、合拍得人人稱羨的背影，你心中還有什麼齷齪至極的願望還不蹷足。他倆相戀交纏幾年了，當中何曾有你的立足之地。巡演了幾個國家，沒了一只耳朵，真把自己當主兒了?省省吧。

心中理智的聲音振耳欲聾，那個批判得狠毒卻不失道理的發聲，永遠也會在適當時刻把另一部份懦弱的自己按捺住，協助他重塑起溫和而體面的形象，就似要迫不及待要偉大的往一波波的傷害奮不顧身地衝去，成熟得了不起。

他控制指尖快速的打起鍵盤，邊搜索著名的景點和交通路線，邊讀出來。

倚在背部的蕭敬騰把自己當成靠背，毫不客氣的把體重交付過來，聽著他的介紹，與手機另一邊的女友甜蜜商量。

聽到後來，方大同簡直就是麻木了，照著旅遊網介紹的直讀出來，也不刻意去聽他們明日如何安排行程。

如果他夠誠實就必須要承認，他沒有擱下筆電直接走開的原因，是心中那個懦弱的自己即使被理智思想迫在角落、被摀住了雙耳雙目，但肌膚仍是貪戀那挨在身邊的灼熱體溫，仍是渴望隔著厚衣相貼的獨有氣息。

這樣的自己，真是偉大得不得了呀，以寬容的名義貪求男人自然的親近。

商討告一段落。

蕭敬騰臨掛線前忽然加一句「對了，明天大同也與我們一起去。」

方大同驚愕不已，轉頭看他仍然一臉稀鬆平常。

一句「我不去」哽在喉嚨。

蕭敬騰掛線了，收起手機，凝視他詫異的表情半晌。

輕微一施力，身軀順著他彎曲的背部滑入凌亂的被子內。

「你難道忘了，前天跟我說過什麼。」

這句飄然而至。

方大同沒法再反駁。

* * *

假日的King’s garden(Kungstradgården)人聲沸騰，溜冰場、餐廳、咖啡館均是排隊的人龍，每人臉上堆笑、不同膚色的人種融匯交流，在不小心四目交投時也不吝嗇給予對方善意的微笑，感覺就像真正的地球村。忽然有點明白為什麼Scarlett會長居此地，方大同呼口氣，坐在石階梯上伸展雙腿，底部磨得平滑的Adidas球鞋擦過佈滿冰珠的草皮，發出沙沙聲曫，他有點神經質的俯下身子撥走草屑。甫彎下身子，眼中便映入步伐一致，由遠至近的兩雙鞋子。

一對是高跟版的暗紅Mary Jane。

另一對是昨天室友以鞋膏塗擦了半天、閃閃發亮的黑色皮鞋。

感覺自己更格格不入了，方大同壓下鴨舌帽的帽沿，勾起唇瓣予他們親切的弧度，接過從乾草廣場買過來的新鮮蔬果及三文冶，享受充滿外國風味的早餐。

胡亂在草地上蓋了張布，不懼寒冷、席地而坐的小情侶在竊竊私語、歡聲大笑，邊掰著新鮮的煙火腿片，互相分試不同口味。

方大同盯著手中紅咚咚又清甜的蘋果，加快速度喀嚓吃完，然後抓起另個飽滿的桃駁李開吃，吃著滿手都是透明甜汁，想要伸手入褲袋抓紙巾，卻怕弄髒衣服，正左右為難之際，一只大手以精緻巾帕裹住他的手抹拭起來。

男人心情美滿，不知是被冷的還是笑的泛紅的臉龐湊近，「怎麼都不讓我試一口，吃得那麼急。」

手帕上熟悉的女性化香水味有點刺鼻，方大同收回手，被老友在陽光映照下更耀眼的笑臉閃得眼睛微癢。

「你從不愛吃，別裝了。」

男人搖搖頭，啼笑莫非，用眼神催促他提起相機，準備出發。

方大同當然沒有閒情逸緻在巡演的旅程中添置單反，只是昨晚老友神秘兮兮的從嶄新的包裝盒中拿出這價值不菲的相機，珍而重之的放在他手上，說幫我們拍照吧。他很想說你們結婚時必然有大會攝影師啊、真的不需我來摻和，卻神推鬼拱的接過了那千斤重的東西，點點頭。

他這樣做，必然是有特別的用意吧。

幫忙完成「死心」這末日願望，男人倒是不遺餘力，他百感交集。

捧著相機瞇起雙眼仔細研究，前方親暱的愛侶在和熙的陽光下漫步，蔚藍的西裝外套配搭褐色絨褲，與旁邊淡綠清新小禮服的Scarlett天造地設的匹配。兩人連被光圈縋綣的側臉輪廓跟睫毛陰影，都是那麼契合，就像要如此踏著石板街來一段華爾滋。

方大同心臟一緊，情不自禁從相機小窗中貪婪著美好的身影，按下了快門。

畫面好美，逆光的二人彷彿下秒就會融化在影子中一起永不分離，他覺得指尖有種麻痺的痛。

因為查過一些網上資料而權充導遊的他追上二人腳步，指示他倆如走向Konserthuset，那裡主要用於瑞典皇家愛樂交響樂團的演出。他看到敬騰坐在觀眾席上於膝蓋打拍子，然後附於女友的耳朵邊哼起情歌，看口型已可猜出唱的是哪首歌，Scarlett的耳廓泛出粉色，嬌嗔的微笑，後來敬騰也不再唱了，只是略帶緊張的不好意思的微笑看她。相機中多添了這樣一幀動人照片。

在歌劇院的表演之下，用自己的歌唱出承諾的男人，還有人生結束前的一大段美好時光可以慢慢唱、慢慢訴說。

細心欣賞了幾首曲目，Scarlett推一推沈醉於音樂盛宴中不能自拔的男友肩膀，他溫柔點頭、立即站起身子，在狹窄的椅子之間牽著她離開。

方大同狠狽的緊跟上去，卻因為要先放好相機而一時追不上，正在兩個壯漢之間想要擠出生路，一只熟悉的大手便不知從哪方抓緊他的手腕，把他像提小雞似的抓了出來。

「謝謝。」音樂廳外的冷空氣讓他抖顫。

老友放鬆手圈，轉身與女友說話，牽著她的手就如此自然的沒放開過。

十指緊扣，好不配襯。

* * *

老城之北是市中心的塞爾格爾廣場。

廣場四周的國王街、皇后街和斯維亞街是城市的最繁華商業區。

他們坐著小車子，四處問路，幾經查探之下終於到達。

小情侶迫不及待的奔到廣場中央那標誌性的巨大噴水池。池中屹立一根高約40米，由8萬多塊玻璃組成的大柱，在陽光和燈光交織中放出奇異的色彩，叫人驚嘆，這現代化氣氛與古色古香的老城形成了鮮明的對照。

方大同從背包中拔出腳架，開始準備拍幾幅美麗的照片。

他覺得自己未免太過專業，抬頭看這對分離多年的愛侶已是迫不及待的情話綿綿，伸手掬水，臉上有如被春風拂過似的繁花盛開。

他總以為自己知道敬騰最開心的模樣，他記得眼角的皺摺、知道笑肌上升的幅度，那鼓起的肌膚彷彿光澤無瑕、嘴角大開還看得見牙齒，這種的歡快笑容深刻的印在心底。

可是今天才真的看到，他真正開心的樣子，彷彿微弱星花撲臉，眼波瀉出不住的溫暖，好像連鼻尖都泛紅，不時緊張的以牙齒磨磨唇瓣似是怕說錯話的孩子，不時又會討好的俯下身來側起耳朵，專心聽令他在意的每句說話。

他從沒看過這個呼風呼雨，驕傲的男人會情怯的交差著擦磨指骨。

好像只要得到一句拒絕就要死掉了、碎了。

方大同彎身調較光圈跟景深。

他內心的一隅也彷彿烈日下的冰淇淋般開始化掉。

景色真美，美得令他自私的覺得如果自己也可以早幾年，跟這男人來一次就好了。

在大水池與彩柱的聖光前方正式的表白一次，然後被狠狠的拒絕。

總不會比現在更難過。

他甚至連跟他共存一格菲林都是奢侈。

方大同調教了最好的角度，開始拍下極有可能被懸掛於蕭氐伉儷新家牆上的另一輯美照。

「敬騰，你站左一點。」

身經百戰、拍過無數宣傳照的男人此刻卻像面臨大敵，微皺眉頭，僵硬的移動。

Scarlett俏皮的伸高指尖，按在他川字位，「緊張什麼，又不是只拍一張。」

蕭敬騰情生意動，瞇起眼眸，霸道的攫獲細得不可思議的纖手，吻在手背上。

然後在女友猝不及防的時候，

珍惜的捧高下巴，把唇瓣輕印在額心，好像在完成什麼摰誠祈願的儀式。

風拂過，二人的髮絲被撩起彷若交纏。

世界的時間停止，只有池前一對神仙眷侶親暱無比的閉上雙眼，享受浪漫而莊嚴的分秒。

不想錯過這日落黃昏美麗得驚人的畫面，方大同按下快門連拍。

按完按鈕再鬆開之際，只覺指紋都開始疼痛起來，像要絲絲裂開。

力氣被過於冷洌的天氣急速抽走，變得難以呼吸。

筋疲力盡。

他痛苦的按住心胸稍密的呼息。

揉揉鼻尖才感覺空氣流通一點。

「呼」敬騰跑過來，興奮的說拍到了嗎，凝視著瑩光幕仔細的審視著成效，再滿足的點頭。轉頭看方大同臉色不知何時變得蒼白，才關心的碰向他手臂。

「累啦?」

「嗯。」

* * *

他們找了家附近最著名的乳酪雪糕Cafe坐下。

Scarlett興奮得雙眼發光、吱吱喳喳的說她很早之前就想來試了，苦無時間，怎麼敬騰會瞭她心意至此?

敬騰被誇得傻笑不已，說是大同這甘草黨太愛吃甜也知道她喜歡甜點，於是推薦這家有名的，不能算是功勞。

Scarlett像只小鳥撲過來搭他肩膀，說大同我知道你愛草莓、巧克力口味，我請你吃。原來想說太累沒有胃口只想喝咖啡提神的他，被老友奇怪的一瞧，忽爾被往事刺中心扉，不想再被臆測因不開心而吃不下東西，於是倔強的說「我要四球，謝謝。」

Scarlett大笑不已，說你果真名不虛傳，就轉頭去張羅了。

剩下的二人一言不發的撥手機，無話可說，氣氛怪異到極。

方大同感覺自己似是裹了層冰雪的人，忽爾坐到火團旁邊，烘得發痛，乾裂得難受。

「大同。」

男人率先發話。

他悠悠看他一眼又轉回手機「嗯?」

「你替我查一下明天Groan lund tivoli的巡遊時間好嗎?」

方大同的動作凝止半秒，原來想說的話都吞回肚子裡。

轉手抓起蕭敬騰擱在桌面上的手機，飛快的啪躂啪躂輸入主題樂園的名字，

開始掃視相關資料。

「因為人手調動的關係，巡遊時間浮動，每天傍晚公佈欄才會發表明天的時間安排，而且不額外公佈。」

快要末日曠工日多，樂園要儲夠人手表演一場巡遊也是極困難的事。

敬騰一拍額頭，「那就麻煩了，Scarlett很想看的。我們今天又不會故意繞到那邊。」

方大同側頭思索其間，女孩抱著一堆冰淇淋衝回來。

蕭敬騰的注意力立即轉移，很快的品嚐起軟滑濃郁的雪糕來，你一勺我一勺的吃得旁若無人，彷彿不存在的方大同默默吃著份量龐大的一盒甜品，又沒人有興趣分吃，只覺難以下嚥，看著就失了胃口。

只好緩慢得要死的吃一口竭一下。

早知就不跟自己嘔氣了。

咖啡一灌了事。

此時，蕭敬騰手中的勺子轉了方向，閃電從他的盒中勺了一匙巧克力口味。

「巧克力也好吃耶。」

方大同呼吸一窒，看他若無其事的把勺子含在口中繼續滔滔不絕的開聊。

忽然覺得，他現在又可以一人清光這被偷了一匙的甜點盤。

還沒有時間予他好好吃完冰淇淋，二人便以狂風掃落葉的姿態吃光。

看他還在慢條斯理的吃，說我倆先去國立博物館走一轉，就在附近，你吃完出來跟我們集合好啦。

方大同毫無異議，點頭。

Scarlett向玻璃窗外瞧一眼說「天色似快下大雨了，我沒帶傘，怎麼辦。」

蕭敬騰也無奈的聳肩。

方大同從袋中抽出僅有一把，遞前。

Scarlett千多萬謝的接過，說你待會要打給我們喲。

* * *

推門出外、暴雨傾盤。

因為斯德哥爾摩的半天工作政策，街上大部份的店舖都已關門了，遍尋不獲買雨傘的地方，方大同只好把相機放入防水背包中，抱著狂奔。

奔至國立博物館外，人龍漫長，幾彎不見盡頭。

於對街屋簷下避雨，在豆大雨點的阻隔中找尋人龍中熟悉的身影，很快就看到中央那把屬於自己的藍色縮骨傘。

傘下空間狹小，二人緊偎於一起貼位得毫無縫隙，不知在談論什麼，甚為著緊。蕭敬騰有點激動的解開襯衣的領口位，拉出配戴多年的項鏈，小心翼翼脫下訂婚戒指，想要放在女友的手心。

方大同瞪大眼眸，紮根在原地不能稍動。

Scarlett垂頭看著手心中的銀戒，頭髮太長掩去臉部表情，不知是否欣喜若狂。

靜好一會，她輕輕搖頭歸還。

蕭敬騰深閉雙目，難掩失望之情，提起戒指，用指尖戳向鑽石位置，俯身再誠懇、近似哀求的說了一輪。

Scarlett回望他哀戚的表情，終於點頭，蕭敬騰如臨大敵的把意義重大的戒指，極為輕柔的套在無名指上。尺寸絲毫不差地密合。

方大同頭昏目眩，感天地晃動。

雨絲撲臉失去了感覺，腰間傷痂隱隱作痛。

Scarlett似乎覺得戒指過於張揚，戴了一會便急於脫下，放入大衣口袋中。

他再沒有勇氣看下去了，轉身蹣跚的踏入雨簾中離去。

腦中一直迴響的都是同一句。

要不要去婚禮。

要不要去婚禮。

* * *

方大同深宵回到房間，立即被等得煩躁的蕭敬騰拉住。

「你去哪了!?我們打給你也沒接，還給你買了傘...」

可是當他看到方大同混身濕得滴水，又顫抖得厲害，便沒法再說下去。

好友遞出一張乾爽的紙，上面寫著幾個時間。

「Groan lund tivoli明天的巡演時間，我手機沒電了。」

說完就把滴水不沾的相機輕放在桌面上，神色恍惚的走入浴室鎖門。

需臾花灑的聲音傳來，蕭敬騰才如夢初醒的抓起紙張。

這固執的男人是如何造到相機與紙都完全沒濕的啊...

「唉」他煩悶的抓亂頭髮，嘆了口氣。

* * *

「咯咯」

細微的轉動鎖匙聲響令頭顱擱在冷硬磁磚上的男人微驚而醒，稍動脖子卻感肌鍵硬痛，便不動了，維持原有的綣縮姿態閉起雙眼，倦怠感濃重。

門被打開，穿著整齊的蕭敬騰踏進來，看到他側躺在浴缸中半醒不醒，便彎腰扶在肩膀想把他揪起。

方大同輕微嚅「頸...痛」手勁即時輕巧起來。

昨晚洗澡後換好悠閒服，忽然覺得這浴室很好很安全，裝潢漂亮，眷戀無限，不想回睡房看到老友喜孜孜的戀愛傻樣，便決定席浴缸而睡，結果竟然不夠幾分鐘就睡熟了，如今害得頸椎酸起來。

老友大概是不會熱情追問他忽然睡浴缸的白痴舉動吧，只知道早上了、得找鎖匙開門，然後將人肉導航器拎出去，不然拍拖中途迷路了可不是浪漫的事。

方大同單手按向頸椎，感覺滾燙。手一撐著缸邊搖晃的站起來了，開始刷牙漱口，也沒有看到背後的男人表情是釋放還是糾結。

穿戴整齊後看鏡子，臉容竟比昨晚淋雨後更形容枯槁一點，拍拍臉頰出發。

今天陽光普照，身旁正在招公車的男人一如既往的颯爽明亮，方大同便沒有再看，鑽入車廂，貼在角落低頭打呼。

很快到達了瑞典最古老的蒂沃尼遊樂園(Tivoli Gröna Lund)。蕭敬騰率先步出，走了幾步看他吃力與相機帶糾纏不清，也沒催促，靜靜待他弄好再並肩前行。

Scarlett比昨天更美麗，淡掃蛾媚、畫了個清新的妝容，滿臉堆笑的迎上來，掏出三張門票，說她一早就買好了票子吃了早餐在等，方大同幾乎把頭埋入背包，狂找昨晚買的Fast Pass門票，想想也無謂掃興，便點頭微笑接過那張滿懷誠意的票子，一同入場。

遊樂場雖小卻五臟俱全，處處流露復古情懷，瞬間俘虜了方大同的老人心。他幾乎要流連在樂園第一張破舊不堪卻深有韻味的長椅上不肯離開，需臾才記起自己有當攝影師的大任在身，急忙追上親暱的二人。

今天陽光猛烈，光打在身上顯得精神百倍，他把眼睛瞇到相機小窗中，卻被一圈圈的光暈閃得頭昏眼花，腳往後撐了一步才定住了身體。

凝住心神，覺得好過很多，帶著屏幕追上去框住甜蜜蜜的情侶，攝下動人的時刻。

他開始不斷思考，陪了敬騰走了一路，旅途的最後終於接受了自己的破滅，見證了他們的破鏡重圓，算不算是修行得道、功德圓滿。

玩過了飛天鞦韆跟摩天輪，Scarlett建議與敬騰一起挑戰新建的木造雲霄飛車，老友寵溺的搖著頭說，「果然像小母獅般強悍，什麼也敢試」，還是義無反顧的牽著她去排長長的人龍。

這樣刺激的玩意兒恕他不奉陪了，瞧一瞧錶提醒他倆注意巡遊的時間，便在附近尋找可以休息的地方。遊樂園就建於Djurgården island島邊，一邊面臨水域。難得遇到大晴天，他坐到觀景座椅上看海景，被溫暖陽光包圍，也算寫意。

四處張望，看到遠處有兩個小孩牽著一位婆婆慢慢走，孩童也不著急跑去玩，放慢語速照料著老人家，歡聲笑語，溫馨無限。他提起相機趨前拍下難得一幕，轉頭又見小狗蹭著途人褲管，不怕生的活潑邀玩，又忍不下多拍幾張。就這樣，邊走邊攝下新鮮畫面，愈走愈遠。

走到電動樂園區的大門牌下，追拍一對牽慢步的老夫妻，正在調較光圈，肩膀忽爾傳來「絲喇」微聲。

絲絲熟悉的焦味傳入鼻腔，一股神經被逆撫的緊張感跟恐佈感對應腦內感知，瞬間從背脊末梢湧現，寒感沿著血管攀爬至後腦，就像某種軟體生物一樣。

「......!?」

胃翻轉了一遍，方大同渾身生寒，沒法稍動，忍不住握著相機顫抖。

零碎的火花在頭上飄降，掉在身旁的身邊的石地蹦彈幾下很快化為灰燼。

他很想往上望一眼，看看發生了什麼事。

這也許是遊樂園的其一有趣設施，像是演唱會很多歌手也會出動冷火花一樣。

他在心中反覆咀嚼念頭，卻沒法打敗生理恐懼往天空看一看，只能死盯住眼前的鞋尖，冷汗直冒。

花火屑愈掉愈多，幾乎灑滿整身，臉頰被灼到觸發痛感。

這種痛混和著驚慌把他迫到情緒邊緣。

就像是幽閉恐懼症患者忽然被關入黑房中，明知道不會有什麼危險，卻還是抑壓不下害怕。他低下頭緊張的審視著衣服，胡亂拍走火星，怕是一不小心，衣料便會蓬一聲燃起。

身邊開始出現很吵鬧的陌生的語言，可是他都聽不懂。

雖然知道這樣下去很不妙，卻完全別無他法的站在原地，四肢僵硬。

「嚇!?」手臂忽然被用力抓住，他掀起被汗淹得沈重的眼睫，看向好心的外國男人，他一直手口並用的跟他說話，又向上方指，意圖把他扯離。

豈料這樣蠻力一拉，他便立時腿軟驀然坐在地上，更用不出一絲氣力!!

男人疑惑迷茫的看著他跌坐地上，眼神空洞，硬扯幾次不果，終於擺擺手走開。

方大同吞嚥下乾澀的喉頭，開始大口大口的喘氣，眼前發黑......

昏昏沈沈地，彷彿快要暈倒。

此時，一聲從遠至近的「大同!」貫穿腦袋

把他喚回現實中沸騰的遊樂場。

下一秒，身體便扎入一個熟悉的厚實懷抱。

蕭敬騰蹲下來，用大衣把他包裹著，雙手捧起他的臉抹走細汗。

方大同終於可以放鬆身體，閉上眼晴。

緊抓住他的衣領，疲憊不堪的汲取安全感，虛弱的問

「敬騰、是不是...」

落灰了。

敬騰深吸口氣，輕柔的揉揉他汗濕的髮，用堅決的口吻截斷他的妄想

「不是、當然不是!是有個笨蛋在用電鑽裝修大門，完全沒看到下方有人。沒事了，現在沒事了!」

「...喔。太丟臉了...」

方大同如釋重負，不好意思的微笑，尷尬的勾勾唇角。

被有力的臂彎扶著站起來，從好友的肩膀剛好看到站在後方的Scarlett一臉莫名其妙跟疑惑，不知所措的搓著手，他才如夢初醒的放鬆抓住敬騰衣領的手。

自己忽爾坐在人家裝修大門的位置，還呆到要別人提醒才懂得走開，真是超像精神脆弱的瘋子，太令人敗興。

「我去長椅坐坐...你們繼續玩吧，待會回來找我就行。」

方大同拍拍衣擺上的塵埃，急忙想要離開二人的視野範圍，只想消失，甚至連隨身包都忘了拿走。蕭敬騰抓不住逞強的老友，被他一溜煙的鑽到遠處的長椅去。

「喂...」

蕭敬騰無奈的看著他逃也似的鑽走，轉頭幫忙收拾掉落在地上的東西。

Scarlett也跑過來幫忙，把大同沒拉緊的袋子跌落的錄音筆、本子、錢包、水壺等等都撿回去。

「敬騰，大同他...怪怪的?」

蕭敬騰蹲著把東西放置整齊，搖搖頭。

Scarlett感覺他倆隱藏著不為人知的過去，互動也很奇怪，但回心想想，亦無謂去蹬這混水，於是噤了聲。

「待會就是巡遊了，我們快去找個好位置吧。」

蕭敬騰清清喉嚨，珍惜的捧起大同遺下的單反，伸手去牽她的手。

Scarlett苦笑點頭，「嗯。」

二人慢慢向著巡遊的步道邁進。

走著，身邊的人群忽爾有點騷動，他向左邊一瞧。

電光火石之際，竟有個男人怒衝而至，表情無比猙獰的大喊!!

「蕭敬騰!!!!!!!!!」

下一剎，左臉頰受到嚴重衝沖撃，轟得毫無防備的他煞不住衝力，身體傾倒!

火辣的痛感冒起，令他眼眸發紅，天旋地轉。

頃刻，腰間又受了狠狠的一腿，力度大得肋骨彷彿片片裂開，舊傷口的疤痕在叫囂著痛楚!!

「咳...」不明事態發展，蕭敬騰抹走嘴邊的血沬，瞪視襲擊者。

一看才發現，他認識這個隨街打人的變態。

而且很多年前就認識了。

在看到此人的瞬間，

他已明白發生了什麼事。

* * *

「老公，不要這樣!聽我解釋!!」

Scarlett失去了優雅儀態，只管衝上前去死死的抱住男人的腰，制止暴力事件。

「姦夫淫婦!!!我親眼看到你們牽手了還用得著解釋嗎!?」

「老公，他是來幫我們的，你別這樣!!」

二人在糾纏不清，Scarlett雙手緊抱著丈夫不願放手，表情淒然的叫嚷著解釋，男人則極力掙脫，怒得雙眼火紅，伸腳發洩的暴踢跌在地上的單反!

「哈，他在幫我!!!?幫我跟妳睡嗎?真是偉大啊!妳這人盡可夫的女人!」

「我只是坐了兩年的牢，妳就這樣不甘寂寞嗎!還要賤得找回以前的妍頭!!」

蕭敬騰吐出一口血沬，一拳不打招呼就往男人身上揍!

「轟」把男人的臉打得歪向一邊!!

「你小心說話，罵我不要緊，別侮辱你老婆。」

「他媽的!你這小白臉還夠膽教訓我!!?」

眼見二人幾乎又要打起來，Scarlett雙眼飽含的淚水流了下來，「你別鬧了!我們先回家吧，有什麼回家慢慢說!!」

男人卻像是被觸怒的獅子死不肯讓步，「妳這婊子還想跟我回家!?妳說可以解釋，現在就解釋!我看妳有什麼藉口!」

Scarlett望向蕭敬騰，豆大的淚水一直滴落，看得他心臟緊縮的痛。

他眉心緊皺，點點頭。

Scarlett從口袋的銀包中掏出一張保存良好的簇新支票，在丈夫的眼前展開，其上寫著「一百萬元正」，下方是蕭敬騰龍鳳舞的簽名。

「我們有錢了，不用再睡民社了...老公，還可以去美國把兒子接回來...你看看吶，不然我怎麼有錢把你接出來...」

男人不敢置信的瞪圓雙目，伸手摸摸這張彷似夢般巨大金額的支票、反來覆去的看，「這...」

「那妳跟他...」

男人表情糾結，一時開心於擁有夢寐以求的金額，終於可以在末日前買機票去見遠在美國寄宿的兒子，一方面又怕老婆是受盡屈辱才換來這筆錢的。

「沒有，什麼事都沒有，敬騰這兩天只要求跟我牽手!」

「真的...?」

男人緊緊把支票抓皺，不敢相信如此殘忍對待他一家的上天，竟然會掉下餡餅。

他怕老婆是為了免他自尊受傷才說個藉口，成人世界哪可能有如此純潔的事。

「真的、大同這幾天也在我們身邊!我們三人沒分開過!」

Scarlett幾近哀求的說，「你要再不相信、我也沒辦法，但我們真的清清白白...我用生命擔保不會背叛你...不然、你把錢拿去吧，我根本不是為了錢，我只想贖你出來然後一起去見兒子...」

男人呆然的看向崩潰的哭倒在地上的妻子，終於忍不住用雙手扶起她，遲疑了好一會，才伸手拍拍她的肩膀，最後按住她的後腦勺在胸前抱緊嗚咽。

「......我、信妳、我信妳...」

無論如何，他也沒法怪她。

是自己的報社吃上官司，害她四處籌錢打官司，結果敗訴入牢兩年。這兩年間她不離不棄，生活艱難，又要極力隱瞞在外國留學的兒子，不用細想已知日子過得多苦。如果要背叛的話，她早已離開了，何苦留待今天才以身換錢，還把支票無條件給他。

他根本沒有立場去討伐她。

他愧疚不已，說出她最想聽的一句話「我們回家，收拾行李去見兒子。」

Scarlett由悲轉喜，釋懷的哭倒在老公懷中，久久不能平復，瘋狂點頭。

男人抱著喜極而泣的老婆，抬頭看向多年前的情敵，神色複雜的點點頭，包含了道歉和感激。

二人慢慢相扶持著離去，在黃昏中變成兩道拉長的背影。

* * *

一直望到二人變成遠方的小黑點，融入夜色之中，蕭敬騰才捨得眨眼。

緩慢的踱前一步，慢動作彎腰撿起那部被踢得陷了大半邊的相機。

他急忙按開爆裂的屏幕看看反應，在看到分裂的玻璃視屏中出現了相片的選單才放鬆的呼口氣。幸好二人的留影還完好無缺。

「放心，記憶卡還在就好。」

大同的聲音在身後響起，蕭敬騰轉身，與他一同坐在長椅上。

前方的巡遊步道佈滿了興致勃勃的人群，引頸以盼即將來到的表演。

蕭敬騰按住紅腫的左臉頰，口齒不清的說

「巡演快開始了，原來可以擠到最前的，可惜。」

這世界上可惜的事怎會這樣多。

靜默無言的三分鐘溜過。

只剩身邊的人聲逐漸歡騰。

「大同，你有見過Scarlett的兒子嗎?可愛嗎?」

蕭敬騰放鬆身體，無所謂的攤坐在椅背上，凝視天上色彩燦爛的雲朵。

「看過嬰兒照，很可愛。」

「那我可以給你補充資料，我知道他今年十二歲，前年送往美國念書，成績很好又乖，每年只會要求父母送他一只模型飛機當禮物，將來想當飛機師，像他老爸一樣帥...哈，Scarlett這幾天跟我聊的都是她家的男人，真是可惡啊。」

「付了那麼多錢，我應該要求她說我想聽的話，例如...」

例如...什麼呢。

虛假的「我愛你」嗎，好像更悲哀，還是不要了。

「嗯。」

方大同遞上水樽，讓他漱去口中的殘留的血。

蕭敬騰喝下幾口水。

眼皮下掠過一個拉著氣球的歡樂小男孩，不禁苦笑。

「我當初給她一百萬的時候，她原來是有動搖的可還是拒絕了，她怕負我。」

「但你知道我是怎麼跟她說的嘛，我說「我已經放下妳了，是因為大同，大同喜歡我很多年，妳幫我演這場戲讓他在末日前死心吧。」

「我有沒有很偉大、很聰明，明知你難受還利用你來博取她的首肯。」

方大同還是臉無表情，只是輕輕點頭，表示他聽到了。

「我...昨晚還成功把跟身多年的婚戒送出去了呢。她堅決不收，我便指著上面的鑽戒說這火鑽很貴的值十多萬，我收著也沒用，妳拿回去有什麼燃眉之急時用吧。這才終於把它送了出去...」

他萬估不到，如珠如寶守護了多年的一份信念、一只訂婚戒指，最後竟然是如此廉價的以金錢價值衡量才送得出去。

蕭敬騰不自覺的愈說愈多，管不住自己的嘴。

「你覺得我們這幾天相處得怎樣?」

「很恩愛。」

簡直就是模範情侶。

「我這幾天牽著她，感覺的都是她的勉強。在塞爾格爾廣場，我好想吻她，想得快要死掉了，但最後我只敢吻她額頭。」

「因為我看到她想掩飾也沒法的受辱的眼神。」

「怎麼辦，大同，我覺得自己好蠢。」

「我應該說愛她，不應該捧著我那小小的自尊心到末日，是麼。」

「她甚至連離開都沒有回看我一眼，就因為她不知道我仍愛她，愛得都快要窒息了......」

他到最後都在等那回眸一眼。

只要一眼就好了，就可以證明Scarlett對他也不是完全沒感情，可是等不到。

蕭敬騰把臉埋入臉間苦笑，腦中映過的都是Scarlett滿足的偎入丈夫懷中的畫面。

他已想不起二人相處的細節。

「如果我有你一半勇敢就好了。」

如果他可以像大同一樣，在末日之前跨山越海的追逐所愛的人，勇敢的挖開心胸展現自己的愛，即使知道會遭拒絕仍然義無反顧，就好了。

* * *

「但是，你就是你，那個自尊心很強的蕭敬騰。」

你不需要像我。

方大同就是那個會隱藏愛意十多年，默默守護，不到迫不得已也不會吐實的男人。那個告白了只求待在喜歡的人身邊就滿足的，很卑微又倔強的男人。

蕭敬騰這個人嘛，自尊心很強，愛得轟轟烈烈不留餘地，像野火燎原般可以放棄前途，孤身一人追到國外搶人。

也是那個會很豪氣的扔出一百萬當「牽手費」，卻說不出愛的，只會抱著自尊心獨自療傷的男人。

「我覺得你不說也沒關係，Scarlett肯定知道。」

「她沒有說穿是因為她也了解你，所以把這都當成是騙我的戲，維護你的自尊心吧。」

愛，有很多呈現方式。

他們仨，認識很多年了，對於愛彼此的方式瞭若指掌。

「哈哈，是嗎。」

蕭敬騰仰起臉，單手摀住臉。

兩道滾燙失守從眼角滑跌。

巡演極其熱鬧，

掩蓋了他壓抑了多年、破開保護罩之後的沙啞哽聲。

* * *

很久之後，巡演結束，方大同忍不住用腳尖挑動地上遺落的彩帶，想著如果待會保安想請他們離開樂園該怎麼回應。

難道說我朋友剛失戀了，拜託你讓他讓多情緒崩潰一下，再靜一靜?

他苦惱不已。

但靜了很久的蕭敬騰終於有了動作。

他從褲袋中抽出自己的錢包，又低頭從方大同的背包中掏找出他乾扁的皮夾。

在身邊老友疑問的眼神下，利落的把自己錢包中厚厚一疊錢，塞入方大同那只中。

「誒...?」

「我不知道這疊有多少，但這是我的全部。」

他已經窮得一無所有、一貧如洗了。

「我們牽手回酒店吧，大同。」

今晚的牽手費已經付了。

「你是怕阿火他們看到Scarlett沒跟你回去太丟臉，所以隨便牽個人充撐場面嗎?」

「你就當是這樣吧。」

蕭敬騰抹把狼狽的臉，無所謂的聳聳肩，伸出大手霸道的掰開他的指縫握好，握得毫無一絲空隙。

在二人的手相合的一瞬，方大同抑止不住心悸。

不理沿途瑞典人驚奇的目光。

他們就像幼稚園好友般手牽手晃著，走在佈滿街燈的古老街道上。

身體語言狀甚親暱的二人，途中卻只有一次對話。

「你發燒了。」

「嗯，我今早就知道。」

他們就這樣一直自然的牽到酒店門口。

方大同發現蕭敬騰不像是開玩笑，還真的想要牽著他上樓，而途中很可能會遇見隊友，才著急的掙脫相握的手，從他的掌心溜了出來。

蕭敬騰疑問的扭頭看他。

方大同勾起微笑「敬騰，其實我今早就想跟你說了。」

「昨晚我除了去看巡遊時間之外，還買了機票。」

「這次不等你趕我，我要回香港了。」

「謝謝你。」

他深深的躬身，多謝這麼多年來的照顧。

這次一別，肯定也不會再見了。

* * *

「你剛才不是說想吐嗎?」

Scarlett撥開撩癢鼻尖的髮絲，圓大的眼眸內彷彿有俏皮的流螢飛過。

「嗯，跑了整個園區又忽然沒事了。」

他撫過甫從雲霄飛車下地便作反的喉嚨，現在竟然毫無燒灼感。

「你從以前就是這樣，大同不在身邊的第一秒就察覺到。明明看著我，卻像有心眼似的。」

「是嗎，妳嫉妒?」

拋出個調侃的眼神。

「少來，過往不好說，現在真的沒。」

蕭敬騰眨眨眼睫，從淺眠中醒來，複雜的心情讓他輾轉難眠，總是很容易便轉醒。大被蒙頭，只看到幾縷流瀉的桌燈微光，他抓起手機開始細看大同幫忙從記憶卡轉過來的照片，把相中人的容貌更細緻的刻在心底。當隊員看他日日夜夜蜷縮在床上只是抱著手機時，也有關心慰問，大同一貫溫和的安撫他們，開玩笑的說「大概是怕在末日前忘了Scarlett的樣子吧，所以得努力的看」，聽到這句的自己，莫名有點生氣又有點心酸，這個男人的敏銳度準確得嚇人。

睡房門被打開，專屬那和熙男人的緩慢步伐踏進來。

熟悉的瘦肉粥飄溢在空氣中，碗被擱在茶几上。

他沒有說話，開始慢條絲理的吃素粥，教養良好就連吃食都悶聲不響，幽暗的房間中只剩下匙偶爾碰到玻璃碗的清脆聲。

大同熬的瘦肉粥最綿密滑口了，讓芬達那群食肉獸般的猴子們也讚不絕口，每人隨便可以嗑三碗。想想，他整家子都不吃肉，這粥品必定是為了我才學著弄的吧。

蕭敬騰翻了個身，掀開一角被子。

從狹窄的被角中窺視這不需外出仍穿得整齊企理的男人。

他的角度只看到耳廓跟側臉，耳跟頸背還帶點血絲擴張的粉色，是還在發燒嗎?

「醒了便喝粥吧，一晝夜沒吃東西了。」

大同輕說，像是不想破壞難得的靜謐。

「不餓。」

蕭敬騰重新把自己結成繭。

敲門聲響起。

「老大醒了嗎?」阿火遲疑的嗓子在門外。

「醒了不願起來。」

「喔，那...我待會再過來看看。」

阿火尷尬的搔搔頭，別無他法。老大要拗起來誰也沒法勸得動。

「阿火，你要不要把這碗喝了?反正不吃也是浪費。」

方大同站起來開始收拾自己的餐具。

阿火喜出望外的吞下涎液、雙眼發光，快步走近伸長手想捧起碗。

「好耶!剛才被他們搶得只剩下半碗...誒!?」

只見被窩中忽然伸出兩只手，把半涼的粥給捧起並收進去，需臾被下便傳來喉頭吞嚥的響聲。

「老大!你怎麼每次都這樣!?」

阿火佯裝不滿的嚷嚷，沒好氣的笑出來。

沒說出口的是，這個平常在舞台上霸氣迫人的男子其實小孩子心性得緊，沒人碰的東西連眼尾也不捎，有人搶便死活不讓一寸。

方大同苦笑聳肩，把桌面擦乾淨，調暗了燈光便往外走。

沿途聽得見阿火貼在他身邊的碎碎唸的聲音

「對了，大同哥我跟你說喔，我幫你查了航班細則，聽說發燒的不允上機，你得多休息，把病養好才行...」

雖然答應了多爭取休息，但當方大同洗完碗碟、整理好樂器，安排了最後留在瑞典的兩天行程，回來打算睡覺時，已經是深宵時份了。

他累極的打個呵欠，瞧一眼彷彿沒有動過的被繭，再倒杯涼水，打開抽屜找藥包，卻發現原來安放的藥包都不見了，左右翻找了一輪，也沒找到。

「敬騰，你有看過我的藥包嗎?」

蕭敬騰悶在枕頭中，身子彎得像蝦米，

「沒見過。」

房間很久沒動靜，然後便徹底暗了下來，隔壁床有掀開被子的響聲。

「沒有藥吃，病還是會好的，雖然會好的慢點。」

蕭敬騰心累，不想費神深究這句話的幾個意思。

方大同這個人很好懂，就是說話太迂迴，拐幾個彎，煩得要命。

他一手攫緊藥包、另手抓著手機繼續翻閱相片。

* * *

早上晨光熠熠，不知是誰拉開窗簾了，床邊正是落地大窗，光芒爭先恐後的透過被子曬上眼簾，迫得淺眠的他瞬間醒過來。

睜開眼的第一件事便是照看隔壁床，方大同仍在熟睡，胸膛平穩的起伏，就連睡姿都是端正得就像他的悶蛋性格一樣。蕭敬騰放心下來，拿起水杯喝水滋潤乾涸的口腔，躡足走近，著了魔似的坐在床沿看他睡臉。

他知道，旅途中大同有時深夜睡不下，就像這樣偷偷摸摸的走到自己身邊，小偷似的看他的睡臉到天蒙亮，有時他會有所察覺、有時則不。

不知道大同總愛盯著自己的臉幹嘛，也沒有特別帥。有次突發奇想，猜他是藉此自慰，但偷窺了幾晚也只見他倚在床邊不時看看、不時又圈臂伏下來輕寐，到天快亮時便會爬回自己的床上繼續睡，也沒特別動作，所以推翻了這荒謬的假設。

一張男人的臉，有什麼好看。

蕭敬騰皺著眉，盡量壓抑呼吸俯近。

還是那張看了十多年的臉，毫無新鮮感，鬢角處有點點星白，從前光滑的肌膚也有點下垂，細看永遠彎似月牙的眉眼也能驚奇的發現細紋，嘴心的唇珠翹起添了點年輕氣，整體看還是不太顯老，像吃了防腐劑似的，真是叫千萬女人痛恨的、沒特別保養也能歷久不衰的容顏。

他知道容貌會隨年月而成長，但看著就習慣了沒有細究。

而自己在他眼中這樣多年，樣子又是如何變化呢。

想到他倆其實沒有機會相看對方垂垂老矣的樣子，心中沒由來的一揪，趕緊推翻了這奇怪的想法，他也沒有很想看大同老得抵不住地心吸力的下彎嘴角。

原來睡得正酣的男人好像在睡夢中也能感受灼熱視線，眼皮忽然跳動幾下，雙手探出來拉開拱上頸項的被子，呼口氣，便悠悠睜開了蒙上水霧的眼眸，低血壓的他一下沒清醒透，睜著眼腦袋卻空白一片，呆若木雞好久，意識才漸漸清明起來。床邊陷下去了一塊，蕭敬騰正坐在那兒正經八百的看著自己每早的「呆滯停機狀態」，他不好意思的把頭上不知有沒翹起來的髮絲按平。

「早，你起來就好了，頭巾得換。」

方大同靈機一觸，急忙轉身從抽屜中拎出清洗乾淨的壓力頭巾，展平。

蕭敬騰撇嘴一笑「有什麼意思。」

「這頭巾能幫你摭光避免黑色素，還能保護傷疤，我之前說過了...」

方大同從床上艱難的移動身驅，像摩西分紅海似的撥走臃腫的被團，逐漸向他移近。待二人的距離只有一臂時便舉高雙手，熟能生巧、小心的推高他原來綁在額邊的那條。

替換多次，蕭敬騰很了解大同的指溫偏冷，如今竟出乎意料的溫熱，料想是低燒未退。

「我是說，我不在乎。」

他當然知道頭巾的用處，這囉嗦得像老媽子的男人總不厭其煩的說完又說，像是他的記憶體不夠裝載似的。問題是，他現在已不需打理儀容去約會，即使醜到不行也沒關係。

「總有人會想看到你好好的。」

方大同避重就輕的微笑，邊湊近察看傷疤的復原情況，邊拉鬆手上簇新的頭巾。

二人距離近得只有光能透進來，蕭敬騰甚至可以看到他臉上彷彿鍍上陽光的細緻絨毛，以及嘴唇的柔軟紋理。

「例如什麼人?」

忽然好想伸手碰碰這個人，蕭敬騰被自己腦內浮現的想法嚇到。

「例如你的兄弟及歌迷呀。」

方大同心無旁騖、專心一致的慢慢套上頭巾，一如既往的耐心回答他固執的問題。

終於被久遺的指尖撫摸到額角與耳背，蕭敬騰覺到心臟又脹又滿。

「包括你嗎?」

他順應心中所想，伸出大手覆上大同的手，就像邀他入樂隊的那個晚上。

方大同稍微被驚嚇到，這男人從來不跟自己有額外的身體接觸，怎麼忽爾又願意觸碰了，真無常。

他不自在的收回手，再調整好頭巾位置「當然。」

說完便扯開被子，冰著腳掌彎身去找拖鞋了。

蕭敬騰看著他走出房門，再看看自己攤開的掌心，彷彿可看到另一只手剛才溜走的軌跡，有種難以言喻的感覺。

* * *

原來以為方大同煮好早餐就會回房的蕭敬騰，豈料一等就等到了晚上。

中午時他撥給丁楠，他先是驚奇的說老大你復生啦我們以為你要殉情啦之類的廢話，被自己吼了聲後，終於肯乖乖的說大同哥煮完早餐就出門了不知去哪，我們在外買些手信。

手信?蕭敬騰疑惑了半晌才終於記起，樂隊繞回東京巡演後，便要開啟程回台灣了。他以往只期盼到瑞典找Scarlett，竟然忘了行程的細節。

他當初原以為二人可以在東京鐵塔互許終生的。

轉念間又想起與自己有緣無份的未婚妻，他彷彿被抽光氣力，攤回床上拿起手機再度翻看照片，沒有心思做其他事情。

傍晚時下了一場小雪，室溫變得冷洌，他迷糊間被冷醒了，想著大同怎麼不開暖氣，睜開眼轉了一圈才發現他竟還沒回酒店，他負氣的慢吞吞滑下床舖找到暖氣開關卻怎麼也擺弄不過來，上頭的文字他一個也不懂，為什麼大同不在身旁他竟像個低智兒一樣。搞了好久也沒成功，他暴躁的把搖控摔在地上發出巨響!

「呯!」

剛開門的方大同被嚇了一跳，在看到蕭敬騰陰霾滿佈的臉，才知道發生了什麼事。他慢條斯理的擱下蔬果，再蹲下身子撿起開關，快速開了暖氣。好友又重新蜷回床上發他的冷脾氣，也不知是耍給誰看的。

「鬍渣都長出來了，野人似的。」

方大同無奈的脫下大衣，細心撥走雪漬，往冷得紅了的雙手呵氣。

「他們開玩笑說，明天我走了，你就要住入山洞了。」

那你就不要走。

蕭敬騰埋在黑得伸手不見五指的被窩中，心中洶湧的都是這句不負責任的混話，他死死的閉緊唇瓣咬緊牙關把它吞回去。

「發燒不能上機。」

他聽到自己蠢得可以的說。

「沒事，過關前用些冰涼額貼，騙得過。」

舒特，誰教他這些取巧的招數的。

不瞭解蕭敬騰忐忑的心情，方大同從口袋中拎出一個絲絨袋子，走近，拍拍那床上鼓起來自暴自棄的物體，沒有反應又再拍拍，好友延緩了好久才終於願意掀開被角，露出佈滿紅絲的眼晴。

方大同拎起絨袋，倒出二人熟悉不過的鑽石戒指，遞前掌心。

蕭敬騰不敢置信的皺緊眉頭，瞪得眥目欲裂，怎樣也沒接過那只已經送出去的指環。

「Scarlett打給我說，她收到戒指的第二天就拿去典當了，當時還沒等到你的一百萬支票，想先把她老公贖出來。」

「她讓我去當鋪贖回來給你，還有跟你說對不起。」

「我知道這戒指對你很重要、陪了你很多年，你拿回去吧。」

蕭敬騰不知該哭還是該笑，單手撐著額頭發出似是氣管撕裂的音色，終於哼出難聽的嘶啞笑聲。

「哈哈...」

「哈...要回去有什麼用，能讓我再送一次嗎?嗄!!?讓我知道她把戒指典當了，然後你把它贖回來，我就會比較開心、比較釋懷嗎?」

「你就沒有想過，我希望抱著戒指仍在她身上的空想，寧願毫不知情的任它留在當鋪，也不想知道它淪落到這地步!!」

「我珍惜保存戒指那麼長時間，最終目的竟不是用在婚禮，而是為了保釋她的老公，讓他們相宿相棲。」

「方大同，你這是在羞辱我。」

蕭敬騰抓起靜躺他掌心的小玩意，恨不得把它捏得灰飛煙滅。

「我沒有，我只是以為你會想好好保管。」

方大同靜看他瀕臨崩潰的樣子，緩慢的收起手心，輕說。

「那謝謝你那麼偉大，奔波了整天，但我不需要這一直提醒我被棄如敝屣的鬼東西!!!!」

蕭敬騰冷冷的撇嘴，平息不了心中的怒濤，像只被觸怒的獅子般痛苦怒吼，狠狠一甩手、不給自己後悔的機會，便把深痛惡絕的戒指扔出窗外，隱沒在夜色之中。

方大同驚詫的看著他把戒指扔掉，呆然看它不見了蹤影。

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，把臉埋入臂彎之中冷靜，渾身仍然是怒得輕顫不已，再沒正眼瞧他。

「你是沒試過被拋棄的滋味吧。」

* * *

被他發洩般大吼了一輪，大同默默的離開了房間。

蕭敬騰躺在床上輾轉反側，各種思緒紛紛，靜不下心來。

餐桌面一陣震動，他拱起身子抓起大同遺下的手機察看，來電者是個陌生的名字：Mandy。

什麼人會忽爾在深宵撥長途給他，從前不知他有這號朋友。

蕭敬騰按下接聽鍵，那邊傳來溫柔的粵語女聲。

「喂，大同?」

「我不是，我是蕭敬騰，妳找他做什麼?」

* * *

久尋不獲的大同竟蹲在酒店窗口對外的草叢中。

鵝毛細雪仍在紛飛，穿得單薄的男人不怕冷、以難看的姿態蹲在被冰得鋒利冰硬的矮木叢邊，一直仔細的撥開草探視底下的泥土，觀察好久才再移開一步。

如果不是大同的身影太不容錯認，蕭敬騰真不敢相信這惡劣天氣之下還會有瘋子待在室外受冷，而且他很明顯就是在找那只該死的戒指。

看他火燙得不尋常的耳背跟後頸就知道發燒更嚴重了，肯定是燒壞腦子了，不然怎會這樣犯賤呢。

「我說我不要它了，你還他媽的在找什麼?」

方大同的身體僵了一下便繼續翻找，抹走額邊的汗珠。

「我明天便走了，所以今晚最好找到。」

真是夠讓人生氣的。

「我是說，已經沒有找回來的必要了。你半夜奔出來、死活要找到，是不捨得花了大錢嗎?我可以還給你，真的....」

「這是用你給我的錢贖的，不需要還。」

方大同的說話聽不出任何情緒起伏。

很好，這樣他倆就不拖不欠了。

蕭敬騰冷笑，心房彷彿被無形的針刺了一下。

方大同專心致志的尋找每個有可能埋藏東西的角落。

「敬騰，你還記得我們在香港一起買的星巴克隨行杯嗎?」

「一套的，我的那只珍惜的保存了好多年，每次看到都覺得有繼續喜歡你的力量，再苦也不怕。」

「但是，幾個月前，你毫不知情的把你的那只送給我。」

「然後，那杯子忽然就變成了羞辱我的愛的證明。它也像你的戒指一樣，會一直提醒著你不愛我，提醒著我是如何被棄如敝屣的。」

「奇怪的是，我根本不捨得扔，因為那曾是我倆的聯繫，是我多年的信仰。」

「雖然不知道你之後會否想找回戒指，但是已經快要末日了，沒有給你後悔的時間了。」

「所以，我想在離開前先幫你找到。怕你萬一反悔時，又耍賴的像個孩子，亂吼亂叫。」

「你知道，你死的時侯我就不在你身邊了，我很怕那時你還有遺憾，死之前都要丟臉的哭鼻子。」

他最不想看到的，不是敬騰追逐愛人的幸福樣子，而是難過遺憾的臉。

他怕他一時想不開要扔走戒指，若到了下個巡遊地點再想找回來就太遲了；腦中只要一設想這表面倔強、內心脆弱的男人可能在末日時還心心念念著沒有任何信物，就不得不擔心。

聽畢他一大段囉唆的解釋，蕭敬騰抹抹鼻尖，在細雪中卻感到渾身發燙。

眼眸灼灼的痛。

真是受不了。徹底被打敗了。

這個呆蠢的男人怎麼可能愛自己愛到這地步呢。

他從來就不知道自己哪點值得。

但單憑大同愛音樂就能專心的鑽研到能夠到國際知名的地步。

也不難揣測他的愛情風格，只要纏上就休想輕易放手。

現在他真不知道該是受寵若驚比較多，還是受感動比較深。

「大同，我到底是哪一點把你迷倒呀。」

蕭敬騰搖搖頭，透明在臉頰結成了冰珠。

「我也不知道，知道就能擺脫了。」

方大同抖出苦笑。

＊ ＊ ＊

蕭敬騰脫下外套，走前幾步覆在方大同身上，替他聊勝於無的保暖。

「我們一起找比較快。」

說完便蹲下一起在茫茫雪地中找尋細小的戒指。

一俯身，口袋中的手機便滑出來，「有個女人撥電話找你。」

蕭敬騰把手機放到方大同冰涼的掌心，順勢替他搓了搓手。

「喔。」方大同抽起雙手，按開通話紀錄。

又一次讓手溜走了。

除了「喔」便沒其他解釋了?

蕭敬騰不客氣的追問「她是誰?」

「我女兒的生母。我們回香港之後要見面，她想在終結前跟女兒團聚。」

蕭敬騰聽罷卻還沒有感到放鬆。

說話在舌尖上打滾了幾次也沒法問得流暢

「你們.....熟嗎?」

「蠻熟的呀，當初她從八卦雜誌看到女兒了，於是主動聯絡我。」

「因為知道女兒被大明星領養了，所以要過來拿好處兼咬著不放嗎?真是慈愛的母親啊，臨死之前傍到個歌手，也蠻能滿足虛榮感的不是嗎。」

「你別這樣說。她孤身一人，想找回親人也是很正常的。」

在雪地中待太久，方大同感到有點暈眩，單手撐地，氣喘噓噓的說。

完全沒有發現身邊的蕭敬騰眼眸開始凝聚起異樣的情緒。

「那她一定把你當成末日的伴，不然怎會約得那麼剛好。」

蕭敬騰拱起眉心，表情蘊釀風暴。

「是也不錯。」

方大同的回答完全超出他意料之外。

「什...!?」

蕭敬騰彷彿被迎面揍了一拳。

「反正我也不想孤獨的離開。」

方大同忍不住坐在凍土上調整呼息，閉上眼睛休息，渾身都像火燒般灼熱，偏偏會流冷汗。

「所以她會住進你公寓囉?」

「嗯。」

「共諧連理真好。也順便上床吧，反正你也很多年沒做了。」

蕭敬騰耙一下亂髮，控制不了滿身的刺，喇一聲全部從血管中穿刺過肌膚冒出來。

刺得方大同招架不住。

他把頭埋入膝蓋中靜半晌。

冷冷的說

「如果她願意的話，也會想做呀。」

「就像你說的，這樣久沒做了，臨走之前不享樂一下不是虧大了嗎。」

既然你都不在乎，還憑什麼死命追問，管我臨死之前要跟誰一起。

今晚已經夠莫名其妙了，就像要剖開鮮紅的心瓣被閱覽踐踏一般，怎麼還要一再刺我痛處、煩擾我的情緒。

受夠了蕭敬騰這幾晚的亂發脾氣，就像精神病發作似的時好時壞，明明剛才已經冷靜下來了，現在卻說這麼難聽的話來挑釁他的底線。

我到底惹著他什麼了?

這次毫無因由的語言暴力，終於成功的挑起他剩餘的點點怒火。

方大同一旦怒起來，就是澆不熄的冷怒。

聽到方大同無所謂的回答，蕭敬騰的怒氣也瞬間飆過臨界點，彷彿下一秒血液便會沸騰起來。就連當初知道未婚妻在外地有情人時恐怕也沒這樣火光。

剛剛還在真心誠意的說愛我的人，幾分鐘後就想著跟女人同居上床的事情。

有沒有太可笑。

他感覺自己就像被耍的猴子一樣。

大同倔強起來，真是誰也冶不了他。  
  
與深海般波瀾不起的瞳孔較勁半晌，蕭敬騰不怒反笑。

「大同，你之前不是很想跟我做的嗎?

既然寂寞難耐，現在來爽幾回也不遲。」

大同倔強起來，真是誰也冶不了他。

但是我可以。

  
在大同愕然的目光下，他忽然伸手用力緊捏著尖削的下巴!!

迅速制住他無力的反抗，狠狠的堵住冰涼的唇吻了上去。

* * *

你有沒看過貓打架。

埋頭埋腦、四肢並用、爪子亂揮，不外乎扭成一團，蜷來蜷去。

蕭敬騰是懂打架的，少年時期街頭走古惑的威名大器早成，肌膚青紫幾塊是家常便飯，拳頭也沒少吃苦，但是他又不能出死力弄傷了大同，現在說難聽一點就是霸王硬上弓，只好順著勢頭強壓上去。

方大同別說是打架，就連看到吵架也得別過頭去，所以無論多生氣也只能揮揮手腳，亂無章法的猛掙，又因發燒虛軟而無力竄開，只能左右的猛扭。

他一口氧氣都快要抽不上來。

蕭敬騰把他吻了又吻，吻得甚至不像吻。

像小孩蓋印章，在雪白的畫紙塗上最多色彩就是勝利。

他死命的緊捏著他的下巴來親，下顎好痛、骨頭都要碎了，似忽然被抓獲的過街老鼠般。雪地中的親吻好奇怪，先是感受到雪粉的涼，待霜雪被高溫溶化後，便觸到唇瓣的暖烘烘。  
太過近的距離壓得他鏡片迷濛，呼吸都是同一個人的氣息，被困入專屬的氧氣罩中被迫吸收太豐盛濃郁的味道，天旋地轉的沒有自己。

身上的人稍離幾毫米補充點氧氣又會繼續，在第十還是第十一個吻時，蕭敬騰試圖以舌尖進攻，結果牙齒卻不小心狠撞上死命不肯張開的嘴唇，撞得轟轟烈烈，方大同只覺一陣撕裂般的疼痛，上唇火辣紅腫，滲出血絲。

「唔!」方大同摀住嘴，痛得緊皺眉頭。

蕭敬騰趁他鬆懈的空隙，更放肆的以上半身壓上肩膀，抓住亂動的手，空出來的另手則急躁的推擠襯衣下擺。

雪末紛飛，身下人幾乎要把整副骨架折疊起來似的曲起腰肢，用背部來對抗他的侵略，蜷成一球，「你發什麼...瘋...」赤痛的嘴唇令他口齒不清。

但他忘了這個男人愈是滿足不了慾望、就愈鬥志高昂，是最惹人生厭的驕縱霸道性子。

方大同忽爾感覺腰間一輕，整個人便翻了一圈。

原來蕭敬騰用雙手將他攔腰抱起再翻身困在臂彎內。冷僵了的肌膚接觸到另一個人的沸騰高溫，溫差之大令他刺激得想逃，衣服上已無處不濺上雪沫，但兩人卻抑止不盡的氣喘噓噓，額邊滲汗。「呼...」

生病之中所剩無幾的體力如流水極速消耗，再加上激烈的動作了一輪，方大同頃刻累得連抬起手臂都做不到。

緊貼的人同時察覺到他的掙扎變得薄弱，胸有成竹的伸出大手扯開襯衣下擺，開始攻城掠地，漸往上攀。

方大同鬆開摀嘴的右手去推他肩胛，卻在他綿衣上抹出一攤鮮艷顏色，紅得可佈。

被男人的長髮搔動臉頰，心中忽然一陣蒼涼。

他們的距離那麼近，心卻如此遠，真是太諷刺了。

發現一時三刻真沒法脫離箝制，方大同深吸口氣，緩緩的、一字一句的說

「蕭敬騰，我答應你，不跟任何人做。我會孤獨地死去，行了吧?」

你想要的不就是這句嗎。

有沒有餵飽你永遠填不滿的虛榮心。

他用最後一點力量蹭著膝蓋，靠著雙腿的力量往後摩擦著泥土拉開距離，抗拒所有親暱接觸，以虛弱的聲音說「我會繼續喜歡你，愛你愛到死。」

「在閉眼前想的是你，如果有下輩子也毫無條件的仰慕你，好嗎。」

若再等你給我頒個貞節牌坊才壽終正寢就最完美了。

蕭敬騰的角度剛好凝視到方大同的側臉，他不喜歡這種絕望的表情，好像喜歡上他是一件比死更難過的事，好像愛上他有多不幸、多寂寞似的。

「我的身體也犯賤得可以，沒法跟女人好，連女兒也是領養回來的。」

方大同匐伏著向前爬動，愈說就愈覺得自己一大段的人生原來如此簡單消耗，結果搞得人屆中年還在雪地上半跪半爬，就是為怕一不小心被喜歡了很久、但是又不喜歡自己的老友強上後，心靈創傷都沒時間復原了。

「所以，謝謝青睞，你不需因一時意氣便委就。我根本沒有能耐另結新歡，現在把面皮都撕了，隨便檢閱，你便能放心了吧。」

敬騰一直知道自己有多死心塌地，現在要多說一萬句又有何難。

既然這男人連下台階都不想施捨，即便自己只是口頭上說幾句漂亮謊言想挽回尊嚴，也似徒手剝走他一瓣驕傲的話，他能把自己放在最低賤的位置，好墊高這尊貴不凡、閃閃發亮的帝皇。

方大同死命用手臂一撐，背對著蕭敬騰扶著旁邊的枝椏站起來，膝蓋酸軟得幾乎要重新跪下，幸好死撐著一股氣站牢了，然後顫魏的想要離開。

邁出第一步時，手卻從後被緊握住。

「......喜歡我是這樣不開心的事嗎。」

這是大同第三次告白，每次都說得眼眸泛紅、泫然欲泣，就似喜歡上他這樣一個男人，是倒了八輩子的霉似的。

他並不是想要質疑大同對自己的喜歡，也不是希望他撕破臉皮，把自己說得那麼不堪來成全他的虛榮心。

只是單純的不高興聽到、想像到大同與別的女人的親密畫面而已。

雖然他根本沒資格生氣。

被拉住的人轉頭看他茫然難過的樣子，遲疑一會才說

「......我不知道。」

瞳孔中，男人的影子化成四個互相重疊，他已然暈得左搖右擺了，這樣複雜的問題他沒法想出完美答案。

* * *

大同繼續邁步，冰凍的手自然的滑出掌心。

蕭敬騰忽爾覺得喉嚨緊得難受，心臟揪成一團，不能再三接受這太有象徽式意義的情景，連思考時間都沒有，在零點幾秒間，便伸高被遺棄的手緊抓他的衣擺。

「你...」

不要走。

說出口的時候才發現，原來這幾天之間，在血液中焦躁的滾來滾去、深入骨髓的都是這三個字，快要衝破脈搏了。

話語像小球頃刻間要滑出舌尖，但是當看到大同以一種極度疲憊、毫無期待的淡然目光半斂著眉目看自己時，小球陡然伸出刀尖，刮痛了舌瓣，卡在齒間無論如何也吐不出口。

這痛楚七成是孕育自那完全沒所謂的眼神，三成是醒覺自己毫無條件便強人所難的自私。

但是怎麼辦呢，怎樣才能叫這倔強的男人繼續待在身邊，閒來沒事碎碎唸、不時遞來幾個難吃到不行的蔬果，用溫溫軟軟的嗓音商量好多複雜的問題、永遠都會微笑地應付自己的脾氣，更會一往無前的靜靜喜歡自己。

人生就像高速駛向岩壁的不停站火車，很快就要為這一輩子清單列算了，他雙手緊握得連車壁外抖落的一粒沙子也不想放過，更何況是活生生的人。

於是他想到了

「你跟Scarlett都有末日願望要我幫忙完成，怎麼你就不問問我的願望呢?」

大同要表白，又要住入他家，又要跟著巡演，到最後還想要死心，那麼多的宿願。

怎麼就不關心一下他的末日願望。

大同的睫毛沾了星點雪沫，難受的眨幾下，現在連這麼個微小的疑惑表情，不知為什麼都能令他看得額外認真。

「我要你，陪我去東京鐵塔。」

大同並沒如他想像中露出欣喜又帶不好意思的表情，只是呆了一會，然後用單手扶住額頭，像聽到什麼很爛的冷笑話般發出訕笑。

「謝謝恩賜，但我真要回香港了，你知道的。」

「要我還，也得要我能做到的。」

他已經付出了最大額度的自己，甚至嚴重超支了。剩下不多的時間就讓他好好遵守承諾，回去陪伴家人走完最後的路程吧。

「一起去東京鐵塔」的歇後語就是跟隨他完成世界巡迴，但是他不明白，自己已經伴他走過這樣多個國家了，不去最後的巡演地，又有什麼所謂呢。

即使敬騰是想完成樂隊全員從零到圓滿成功、一個也不能少的創舉，也不應把中途才加入的他計算在內。

他真是愈來愈搞不懂敬騰的思想了。

原以為會水到渠成的策略卻被乾脆俐落的拒絕，如意算盤撥不響，蕭敬騰皺緊眉頭。

抬頭看大同被撥得散亂一片的衣襟，因為寒冷而顫抖不已的單薄胸腔，他眸光轉濃，靈光一閃。既然伸出來的橄欖枝被不屑一顧，他也有更高殺著。

「好啊，既然如此。」

「那我們繼續之前的事吧，反正我也沒試過跟男人做。」

「既然有個現成的在眼前，就讓我撿個便宜，嘗嘗滋味吧。」

待會他把沒甚體力的大同扛上床捲一捲，然後鎖門關過了航班的時間，再慢慢的從長計議就好了，反正他此時此刻，就是不能接受大同這樣子就瀟灑離去。

大同愛跟自己嘔氣，就讓他在身邊彆扭個夠啊，他明明那麼深愛著自己，總不能回去跟哪個半路衝出來的女人發展柏拉圖式的純純戀愛，再牽手共迎末日吧。

只要想想就覺噁心，說不定這傻子還會被騙得一無所有呢。

既然這樣，他得先把大同留下來，最終結果達成了，再來深思目的動機也不遲。

方大同已經沒有了驚詫的餘力。

現在離他的航班不夠兩個多小時，加上交通時間，要毫無經驗的他倆完成這件事幾近不可能。

事情發展至今，他只能從這男人眸中讀出了分明的「絕不要孤單的死去。」

這句悲哀得可笑、可憐的說話而已。

深愛的人離開了，任性的男人已脆弱得沒法承受愛他的人也跑掉。

剩下他孤伶伶一個，沒有依靠。

是張三李四也沒所謂，恰巧這個全世界最愛他的傻瓜就叫方大同。

所以，無論如何，蕭敬騰的寂寞、懼怕，就得用「方大同」來分擔。

不想吞下這份偏拗，也得硬迫著嚥下去。

不然就說什麼都不放過。

他抖動僵硬的嘴角。

二話不說的伸出右手邁向領子，開始解鈕扣。

一顆一顆。

他發現自己之前有多想跟隨這個男人浪跡天涯，

現在就有多想離開。

「大同，我們先回房。」

「在這快速解決吧。牆薄，我還想在阿火他們面前留點面子。」

* * *

方大同的手原來就白，現在更是白成不尋常的透明顏色、可看到微絲血管與纖細的交錯青筋。輕顫的指尖上乾涸了的點點血跡現在蹭到了金色的鈕釦上，透出詭異的紅，竟是比他的唇色還更深一點。

襯衣逐漸淌開，現出了瘦薄的幾乎沒有起伏的胸膛，平板得可憐。而撲上熾熱肌膚的雪點很快被體溫化成雪水，蜿蜒而下，水痕交織滑流，腰際的褲沿深了一個色階，光看已知必然是冷得可佈。

蕭敬騰想伸手制止，他便退後一步。

露出一種似笑非笑的表情。

「敬騰，我們難得的擁有相同方向的願望。我想要死心，你想要嘗鮮。照經濟學上來說，就是供求關係一致，對不。」

襯衣被脫下掉落在地上形成漩渦。

如果蕭敬騰能夠自私的扭盡齊六壬，千方百計的阻撓他離開身邊，就為了有人繼續剜肉流血，供養著他澎湃到世界盡頭仍填不滿的依賴心，和追求被愛著、不會被遺棄的充實感覺。

他也發誓能夠堅強的在雪地挨完這回事，即使只剩下一絲意識都要爬到機場，而且圓滿又徹底的放棄任何妄想。

蕭敬騰的目光瞬間被他從背後纏繞到腰際的傷疤震攝住，完全移不開目光。

那肯定不是一般的摔傷，而是有人拿著鋒利的筆尖一筆一筆的劃上的，那些已看不出原來顏色的墨水，蝕在傷口中連著肌膚一起癒合，成了扭曲的灰紫的痕跡，不需仔細辦認，也可看出豆大的英文單詞。

驟眼看便可辦出「NASTY」、「DISGUST」、「REVOLT」等，不同體積的字。

這些字有些他知道意思，有些則不。

方大同沿著他的目光向下瞧，像是第一次如此仔細的看這些疤痕似的，伸出指尖，沿著藏了好久的傷疤探戈，平靜的說

「對不起噁心到你，有一次我原來想跟你說發生了什麼回事，後來卻沒有勇氣，現在都沒所謂了。」

「聽我說完之後，說不定你就倒盡胃口，還會大發善心送我去機場吶。」

「台北市淪陷那天，我待你走之後便走回蕭家，拐彎陳伯擺攤的路口傳來女孩的大叫，我也夠蠢，什麼自衛工具也沒帶就衝了去，結果看到一個女學生被五六個國際學校的男生圍住，摑得整臉都是血。」

「我當時腦袋都亂了，將吉他盒砸過去就想著把她扯走，結果她順利趁亂逃走了，我卻被扳住走不了。我想著最差也只是一頓打，結果...有點出乎意料。」

「他們應該是嗑了藥吧，說既然女的被放走了，就要我補償，用嘴，做得好就才讓走。傷疤也是那時無聊排隊的人刻的。」

「其實我發現自己嘴巴除了唱歌之外，還挺靈活的，不然你嘗試一下。」

「做得好的話，就讓我走吧。」

大同在不在乎的笑著。

笑得像哭一樣。

蕭敬騰震攝在原地，靜了好久，才終於明白自己，與那群混混毫無分別。

他自豪的捧著巨大而醜陋的自尊心，四處展示，抓到了喜歡的女孩，便死捉著不放迫著她接受滿腔的愛。

結果毫無預預兆的衝進來一個更好欺的男人，把女孩拯救開去，他便惱羞成怒，把失去愛人的錯都全盤倒在他身上，不停的把事情包裝成「是大同給機票讓Scarlett走的」來令自己好過。

直到全世界只剩下大同在身邊的時候，就更要將那管巨大的尊嚴，搗入他的嘴內好得到更多溫暖，安撫寂寞。

在這一分鐘之前，他甚至全沒有細思過，為什麼他非要困住大同，不想讓他回香港不可。

他只知道自己不想大同離開。

他連理由都還沒想出來，就已經順從內心自私的慾望，設計想要挾他去東京。

自己多年來親手刻下的傷疤，肯定比他身上的要深長得多吧。

像大同如此了解他的人，必然比他還更早就看穿了、明白了這卑鄙的心思，

所以才露出這個欲哭無淚的樣子，只想盡早了斷。

而自己，怎可能現在才明瞭

大同眼中的自己是如何模樣。

又或者是，現在才願意明瞭。

* * *

蕭敬騰一副深受震撼的呆樣，令方大同有點後悔這樣耍賴的把那件事說了出來。他只是想著說出來了也許就會令敬騰嫌他太髒，直接放棄強留他在身邊的想法，可以讓他盡早歸家。

可是心中又有把聲音在不爭氣的說，「真好啊，你在他眼底現在真是一丁點形象也毀掉了、清脆碎裂了，用這些事充當一對多年好友的分別絮語還真夠戲劇性的。」

唉。方大同平靜得心就像沒在跳一樣。

這樣就好，唯一肯定的事就是，敬騰如今什性致也滅得徹底了。

他踏前一步，彎身想要撿起襯衣。

但這動作卻像是觸發了空氣中的無形開關似的，世界凝止的事物都跟隨著他一起再度啟動。

「!!?」

蕭敬騰驀地伸出雙手陡然把他抱了個滿懷!

就像要揉入骨血中一樣用力，勒得他幾乎都要呼吸不了。

雖然不明就裡，可是好溫暖、好溫暖。

他覺得這男人只靠臉龐的溫度都足以把快凍成冰塊的自己燙傷。

還真是感激這如天降甘霖的擁抱。

他忽發奇想，也許辛苦了那麼多年，就為了這一個扎實的擁抱，也算是不枉了。

他說「大同。」

然後細細的唸著大同、大同、大同。

好像不默唸他的名字就會忘記似的。

「嗯。」

「我以團隊最高領導人的名義，讓你走。」

「謝謝。」

方大同忽然就鼻酸到不行。

「可是，我捨不得你，怎麼辦。」

「快要末日了，如果真的像轉生論所說的，最有牽絆的家人子女、夫婦來生才會再聚。我怕再見不到你，也怕你眼神不好，找不到我。」

難道我們就這樣永別嗎。

這麼多年來，他從來沒有對大同表露過思念，因為知道他永遠都會鬼打牆般回來身邊，踢不走。這次他真的忍不住要說出來。

是啊，歸根究底，就只有不捨得三個字可以解釋自己這幾天的瘋狂。

只是他一直都不願意承認。

那怎麼辦，從來複雜的東西都是靠大同的腦力拆解的。

這次也一定可以給出完美答案，解決他的忐忑。

方大同思考良久。

終於輕輕的說

「你記得很久很久之前，你跟我在茶餐廳有討論過末日的問題嗎。」

蕭敬騰用力回溯，好不容易發現線索，有了頭緒。

「......我、我記起來了。」

他們的心臟貼得那麼近，彷彿連思想都能夠同步。

「你是想說，讓我們成為家人...?」

方大同覺得自己實在非常地了不起，可以穩定而無懼的握住蕭敬騰的雙手，把那柄燒紅良久的刀捅進心臟裡。

既然你不捨得，可是又沒法愛我，那就這樣吧。

他點點頭。

* * *

東京

「老大，你到底要給那個毫無特色的杯子拍多少張寫真啊?」

當小強看到自家老大又在左右微調杯子的位子配合後方的景色，拍攝出新一輯千篇一律的照片時，忍不住翻白眼，大聲嚷嚷。

「啊!痛...嚶嚶!」

結果卻被專心致至的蕭敬騰順手賞了個超大爆栗，他先珍而重之的把杯子放回袋中，再把他拉近，指尖在翻閱手機中無甚分別的照片，心情美滿的問

「來來，幫個眼看哪張拍得最好?」

雖然很想大吼我完全就沒看出好與不好的分別，但他還是乖乖的噤了嘴，胡亂敷衍的點了幾張拍到東京市全景的。

老實說，老大剛才已經抽瘋的在鐵塔內的神社、海族館及咖啡店都分別為這「模特」拍了數不清那麼多張了，那股誠懇的態度，真是令他們以為杯子裡住了個小精靈，得用閃光燈來供奉。

「嗯。」蕭敬騰倚在特別瞭望塔的欄邊，認真的傳輸照片。

文字欄位空白一片，他遠眺著如畫的夜景跟閃爍的星燈，一時竟想不出該填上什麼。

「在東京鐵塔第一次眺望~~看燈火模仿墜落的星光~我終於到達但卻更悲傷~~」

「想不到就寫歌詞好啦!」

阿火難聽得要命的歌聲忽然在背後響起，蕭敬騰苦笑不得的聳聳肩，繼續用指尖無聊的比劃著雪白的塋幕，偏偏一個字也寫不出。

「不是傳給Scarlett的，不打擾她了。」

「我知道啊，那杯子是大同哥的。」

蕭敬騰神色複雜的微笑，沒承認也沒否認。

那原是他的，後來送給大同，然後在他臨上機的時候問他要回來的，這當中的轉折其實也無謂解釋。

他用掌心包覆手機，瑩幕很快便暗了下來。

阿火倚在身邊，同樣欣賞著美倫美奐、感覺不似真實的景色，心中盛滿這趟巡演旅程竟然快完成了的唏噓感跟滿足感。

二人心中各有滋味，一時無話。

「上月尾大同哥走之前那晚，我們翻轉整家旅館都找不到你們，沒什麼事吧?」

「誒，不是我愛八卦，是大伙讓我做代表關心你的啦。」

阿火尷尬的搔搔臉。

蕭敬騰感覺眼睛被光映得有點疲累，乾脆瞇起眼晴。

「我們很好。」

「我離開東京後便直飛香港找他，見見他家人，然後我們就結拜。」

「那個轉生論不是有說麼，要成為家人才有緣來生相見。」

阿火長長的吁了一口氣。

「哦...原來是這樣。」

「那你為什麼就不跟我們結拜，我們也是你的兄弟吶。」

他平靜的說，口氣中不見一絲怨懟。

蕭敬騰揉揉眼尾，思考了半晌，終於微笑搖頭

「對，我一時沒想到這點，哈、你們別怪我偏心。」

「老大，雖然很怕你把我扔下塔，但是我不吐不快。」

「嗯，你說。」

蕭敬騰感覺自己前所未有的需要他人的分析，即使是攻撃也好。

「哎你真是個極端的任性的傢伙，所以我不明白大同哥是如何受得了的。」

「如果我有一個喜歡了很久的人，我絕對不會願意與她以除了夫妻外的方式，成為家人的。這道理想想就懂啊。」

隊中沒有眼瞎的其實都看得出大同哥的感情啊，只是大家秘而不宣而已。

「我猜，大概是你這次的依賴症發作得太厲害，他迫不得已才用這方式給你餵藥吧，不然我想他根本就走不了。」

「你為什麼還會覺得這樣是『很好』。」

阿火訕笑，吸光手中的飲料，麻吉的拍拍他的肩，

「這樣擁有特別意義的兄弟角色就恕我們都不奉陪了哈。」

「老大，我覺得你也該試試放手了，別去香港了。」

旁人眼看似是大同哥在窮追不捨，但他們心知如果他有天不再辛辛苦苦的追上來了，那個發瘋撒撥打滾的人會是誰。

「如果你真的放不了，就加點力抓得更緊吧，沒時間磋跎了喔。」

阿火帥氣的做個接球的手勢，然後趁著老大還沒臉露慍色之前，逃也似的轉身跑走，飛奔回去跟等在角落緊張偷看的一群兄弟撃掌。

跑那麼快幹嘛啊...

又沒有要真要扔他下塔。

蕭敬騰雙手緊握著，仰起臉看映上萬家燈火的玻璃中自己的臉龐。

這件事，他好像在大同離開之後的第一個星期就已隱約明白了。

料想是那太強的藥效退了吧，所有神經又活過來，清醒了許多。

他攤開掌心，看躺在中央的手機。

緩慢的鍵入「你的杯子也在就好了。」

把照片傳了出去。

需臾，他握起手機撥號。

可是話音位還是響起聽了二十三次的

「對不起，你所撥打的號碼已關機......」

* * *

香港

末日前七天

蕭敬騰還是決定直飛香港，因為連續半個月找不到方大同確實令他焦慮不安。

他尋遍了所有可能覓到他的地方，從親友間獲得的資訊竟是，方大同在完成紅館的演唱會之後、半月前，整家子出發到了希臘。

「說是女兒想去，去一個星期便回來。可是你也知道局勢混亂，那邊正爆發機長罷工潮，網絡又癱瘓，說不定就待在哪了。」

陪伴大同完成了十場紅館演唱會的一丁說。

蕭敬騰立馬抽出手提電腦，連接上網，很快就查到了希臘正爆快大型罷工潮，包括航空業及通訊業等均宣告癱瘓，聯合國勸喻政府盡快解決，開放渠道外國人民回國的各種新聞。

「shit！」他忍不住洩氣的罵了句。

雖然其他國家仍有航機開往希臘，可是機票在月前已全被搶購一空。

這混亂的世界。

「對了，他臨走前說，如果你來便轉交這張傳單。」

蕭敬騰疑惑的接過那隨街可見的轉生論的黃色傳單，把折疊起來的位置攤開。

只見一大段看得麻木了的論據中，其中「兄弟」二字被圈了起來。

下方有他熟悉到不行的大同簽名。

他靜靜的把紙疊好，放入褲袋中，輕聲說了謝。

隔天，蕭敬騰的官網、微博及FB等所有社交平台上，也出現了同一段懇切留言，極速被粉絲瘋傳，全在猜測他臨近末日前往希臘做什麼。

『末日願望』

『我必需盡快前往希臘，如您有能力幫忙，請聯絡本人，萬分感激。』

* * *

希臘

末日當天

藍頂教堂

清晨時份，太陽似被搗碎，成了萬千碎片散佈在沒雲的天空中，天色詭異的火紅一片，映得壯嚴神聖的教堂似在燃燒。

不同種族的人們不喧嚷也沒有緊張的神色，只是平靜的握著親友的手，沿著隊伍向前緩慢推進，長長的人龍看不見盡頭，周圍瀰漫著一股靜穆的氣氛。

離科學家預言的末日只剩下四分鐘了。

神父站在高台上用不同的語言為大家重覆祝頌，蒼老的聲音讓人心中悠然生出一種安祥的感覺。

除了衣履磨擦的微響，一切都是那麼寧靜。

直到隊伍中央忽爾出現小型騷動，原來是一個黑髮男子不斷的在擠得黑壓壓一片的人群中尋人，那個三個字節的細咆瞬間集中了旁人的視線

「方大同、大同？」

不難看出他已滿頭大汗，急得眉頭緊皺了。

旁人見狀，也不遺餘力的學著他呼喚的音節，像小石子激出漣漪似的向外傳播著，替他尋到重要的人。

蕭敬騰也不管太多了，只要看到黑髮、瘦瘦的又比自己高的男子便拍拍肩膀讓他轉過頭來，也更努力的辨認大同父母、女兒的樣子......

* * *

方大同在人群中低頭察看手機的訊號，結果接收格還是沒有如他所願的跳出一格。

沒辦法了，雖然萬估不到末日竟然會滯留在希臘沒法回香港，可是能夠終結在如此美麗的地方，其實也無憾了。

「轟」、「轟」!!!

身旁的人一致的發出驚呼與尖叫，他順著大家的方向緊張的望向天空，驚見赤紅色的天際遠處不知何時出現一大埋緊密、相距極微的的鋒利隕石，正往地面墜降!!

每一顆龐大的石塊亦拖曳著青藍色的火焰，伴隨嚇人的摩擦巨響衝破大氣、洶湧的熱浪撲臉而來!!

方大同的心跳得異常快，身邊的人臉上陡然出現了驚惶的神色。

現場變得極其嘈吵，女兒害怕的撲入懷中，圈著腰把臉深埋其中。

「別怕、沒事的。」

他發現自己的聲音也滲入了顫慄。

剩下兩分鐘了。

隊伍的後方忽然傳來撕心裂肺的尖叫，原來是後頭一間房子莫名燃燒起來，火舌沾上了人們的衣衫，大家開始著急的救火及四處逃跑，像盲頭蒼蠅似的四處亂撞，好像不把心中這種驚慌到極的情緒發洩出來，便要憋在體內爆炸了!!

「...爸，我們也要走嗎?」

女兒忐忑不安的問。

周遭太吵，迫得他必須湊上耳朵才聽得清。

待聽清楚問題後，方大同撫上她的髮絲微笑搖頭。

其實跑往哪，結果亦是同樣。

離世界毀滅只剩下一分鐘。

方大同握起手機呼口氣，終於下定決心撥他從不會忘記的密碼。

明知是撥不出去，但當成安撫自己的小把戲也好。

但瑩幕上陡然彈出的提示，卻完全出乎他意料之外。

藍牙顯示搜尋到以往曾配對的手機:

JAM330

他呆在原地，不敢置信。

手腕忽然被另一只大手用力抓住，他轉頭在煙霧瀰漫之間驀然看到熟悉的臉。

蕭敬騰神色一瞬間鬆懈下來。

終於找到了，不枉他帶著一家子直奔到這鬼地方。

12秒。

「大同...」

隕石撞地的聲音震耳欲聾，他只剩下一只耳的聽覺在瘋狂耳鳴。

什麼也聽不到。

於是他指著耳朵搖頭。

9秒。

蕭敬騰從褲袋中抄出那張黃色的轉生論傳單，在他面前著急的撕開兩半。

他看到他的口型在急速的動，可是完全沒法猜到他在說什麼。

5秒。

蕭敬騰看他深感疑惑的神色，終於放棄所有徒勞的語言。

伸手用力抓住他的衣領。

一秒。

方大同被猛力扯得站不牢，整個人往前傾。

嘴唇扎實的覆上霸道的熾熱，注入另一個人的氣息。

世界於同一刻停止了呼吸。

陷入無邊黑暗。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 終於更完了啊我對不起呆寶啊一直愛妳呦!<3
> 
> 老實說，因為這篇的劇情跟情感都有不少瓶頸位，所以中途也有過幾次很乏力完全不知該如何寫下去的感覺，比從前任何一篇文都多。
> 
> 可是因為裙裙、小小不嫌棄的聽我把幾個點子說完又說，還替我分析不合理的地方、提出建議，加上倩、楠跟綺的鼓勵(當然還有其他好盆友啦)，才能終於順利的完成。
> 
> 謝謝妳們很多(尤其是追了那~麼~久的盆友)  
> 因為近年工作很忙的關係，更文的頻率真的大不如前了。  
> 很感謝還繼續有看文的妳們，給了我繼續下去的動力。  
> 寫XFF至今已有241篇了，希望繼續令數字慢慢長大。


End file.
